That Devil is My Pet
by Farenheit July
Summary: Sasuke mengikat kontrak dengan seorang Iblis manis bernama Naruto hanya untuk mengusir rasa bosannya,namun siapa sangka jika seterusnya ia justru jatuh hati dengan peliharaan iblisnya itu.. SasuNaruSasu , BL , AU,M, OOC , Chap 14
1. Chapter 1

That Devil is My Pet

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Rating : T

Genre : supranatural , romance

Warning : BL , AU , OOC , alur kecepetan , typos , TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA! Flamer dilarang masuk(titik)

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Naruto (Kitsune ) : devil

Gaara , Sai : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

=== Happy Reading ===

Sasuke Uchiha pemuda berumur 18 tahun yang tampan, bermata hitam kelam,berkulit putih pucat, pintar, _multytalent_,anak seorang konglomerat ,type yang benar-benar _perfect _untuk ukuran manusia. Karena ke-_perfect_-an ini lah yang membuat sifat pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan dengan gaya emo itu menjadi dingin , manipulator , dan tentu saja playboy.

Dalam usia dini saja dia mampu membuat orang-orang kagum akan kejeniusan nya bahkan pada usia sekitar 15 tahun dia dipercaya oleh ayah nya untuk mengelola salah satu anak cabang perusahaan _Uchiha Corp_.

" hm .. _how boring_ " desah pelan seorang pemuda _awesome_ yang baru saja author sebut-sebut tadi – Sasuke Uchiha.

" kamu terlihat seperti anak bodoh " ejek pemuda berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam klimis yang sekilas nampak seperti Sasuke - Uchiha Sai.

Dengan malas Sasuke melirik sepupu nya itu. " hei bagaimana jika kita bermain-main ? " ajak Sasuke mulai sedikit bersemangat mengingat akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sibuk hingga membuat nya jengah dan ingin sedikit _refreshing_.

" _no, thanks_ " jawab Sai tegas sambil terus membereskan tumpukan buku-buku koleksi nya. Mereka berdua kini berada di ruang baca pribadi milik Sai.

Sasuke menyeringai sangat menyebalkan . oh ayolah siapa yang berani menolak permintaan tuan _perfect_ ini? Berani menolak rasakan lah akibat nya! Ingat dia Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak segan-segan sekalipun dengan sepupu nya.

**DUG**

Dengan tidak ber-prikesepupuan sama sekali Sasuke dengan enteng nya menendang lemari besar yang berisi buku-buku kesayangan Sai hingga seluruh isi lemari itu ambruk. Sungguh kuat tendangan Sasuke, lihat saja ratusan buku tebal- _plus lemari_- ambruk.

**Twitch**

" Sasuke! " geram Sai.

" hn? " gumam Sasuke tidak jelas . Sasuke segera meninggalkan sepupu nya –sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan - yang dengan kesal membereskan ulang buku-buku berserakan itu. Ckckck nampak nya akan memakan banyak waktu.

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar menampakan diri nya yang sedang mengenakan Jas hitam. Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan rutin dengan beberapa rekan penting perusahaan _Uchiha Corp_ jadi pasti nya dia harus berpenampilan sekeren dan sesopan mungkin.

" pertemuan ini pasti membosan kan " gumam Sasuke rendah , ia paling benci mengurusi hal-hal seperti ini . Mata _onix_ nya tampak sangat bosan , jika saja ini bukan paksaan dari orang tua nya ia pasti tidak akan mau datang ke acara membosankan yang berisi bapak-bapak cerewet dan licik. Yah walaupun kelicikan yang dimiliki Sasuke jauh diatas para bapak-bapak itu - menurut author-.

Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian resmi , Sasuke segera berjalan menuju mobil _limousin_ yang sejak tadi menunggu kehadiran sang tuan muda nya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap kosong kearah jendela.

' _hidup itu membosankan '_ batin Sasuke.

" tuan kita sudah sampai " tiba-tiba suara sang supir membuyarkan pandangan kosong Sasuke.

Dengan langah mantap Sasuke keluar dari limousin berwarna hitam _elegant_ nya dan disambut tatapan _' exited '_ orang-orang yang sejak tadi sudah terlebih dulu datang keacara itu.

" ah Sasuke !" suara seorang yang tak asing menyapa pendengaran Sasuke.

" ah , paman Hyuuga selamat malam " sapa Sasuke sopan pada salah satu relasi terdekat ayah nya itu yah itung-itung basa-basi.

" ya selamat malam juga " balas pria paruh baya itu dengan senyuman.

" nampak nya acara ini dihadiri oleh banyak orang " ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah mengamati keadaan Hall yang nampak penuh .

'_aneh . biasa nya acara ini hanya akan dihadiri oleh maksimal 5 perusahaan tapi sekarang kenapa banyak orang berkumpul '_ batin Sasuke heran.

" ah! Benar kamu mungkin belum tahu ya " balas paman berambut panjang itu.

" tahu apa? " tanya Sasuke bingung walaupun wajah nya masih sangat datar – Uchiha Sasuke _style_ -.

" hari ini acara berganti menjadi acara pelelangan dari pasar gelap " bisik kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu takut terdengar oleh orang-orang awam . hey ayolah itu tidak mungkin , gedung pertemuan ini kan sudah disewa penuh untuk acara ini jadi orang awam akan dilarang mendekat apalagi memasuki gedung ini kan . ckck

" pelelangan ? " ulang Sasuke pelan namun terbesit rasa penasaran . sedikit demi sedikit sudut bibir nya tertarik keatas .

Menarik . acara pelelangan illegal pasti membawa barang illegal yang sangat ' _rare item_' . dengan semangat yang entah datang dari mana Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan relasi ayah nya itu untuk menuju ruang pelelangan yang berada di bagian _hall_ gedung itu.

Seperti nya acara pelelangan itu akan dimulai . Sasuke melangkah masuk dan memilih berdiri di barisan terdepan agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas _rare item_ yang akan dilelangkan.

.

.

.

_Hall_ itu kini terdengar riuh dengan sahut menyahut mengenai harga barang yang sedang dilelangkan didepan mereka.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Sasuke menunggu _rare item_ yang bagus namun tak kunjung muncul . yang keluar hanya lukisan-lukisan atau barang-barang antik. _Very Annoying_

'_membosankan '_ batin Sasuke sedikit kesal. Tahu begini mending Sasuke pergi dengan beberapa _fansgirl_ nya saja dari pada berdiri selama sejam penuh tanpa mendapat apa-apa.

Namun pandangan Sasuke kini terlihat tertarik pada sesuatu yang dibawa oleh panitia pelelangan itu. Sebuah peti mati yang terbuat dari kaca bening yang didalam nya terdapat sebuah ah bukan lebih tepat nya sesosok yang menyerupai manusia _'cantik'_.

" nah ini dia _item_ yang kami bangga kan . menurut cerita yang beredar kabar nya , benda ini adalah benda terkutuk yang bisa memangsa jiwa seseorang " jelas sang Mc (mungkin author gak gitu ngerti masalah pelelangan).

" Boneka Lilin terkutuk Titisan Iblis . KITSUNE " kata Mc itu penuh semangat pada pemanggilan nama sang boneka lilin itu.

Terdengar suara bisik-bisik yang cukup riuh di _Hall room_ itu. Mulai dari komentar _" hey itu boneka atau mayat asli? " , " kawai~~" , " gila boneka terkutuk kok dilelang " , " cantik "_

Sasuke memandang boneka yang mata nya terpejam itu dengan pandangan _Curious_ , kulit kecoklatan yang terlihat halus, bibir mungil , tubuh kecil berbalut baju kerjaan berwarna putih yang terlihat menggemaskan , rambut pirang panjang – apalagi dibagian poni yang menutupi mata sang boneka - , demi apa pun Sasuke belum pernah melihat maha karya seindah ini , ini yang Sasuke tunggu sejak satu setengah jam lalu ! _rare item_.

" baiklah harga kami buka dari 500 juta " ucap Mc itu membuyarkan pikiran orang-orang yang masih kagum dengan sosok Kitsune.

" 600 juta " tawar seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 25 tahun berteriak semangat , seperti nya dia benar-benar tertarik.

" 800 juta " tawar yang lain.

" 1 millyar " tawar yang lain nya lagi . Harga mulai menggila dan orang-orang pun terlihat benar-benar terobsesi akan sosok boneka lilin yang menawan itu.

Merasa akan didahului Sasuke pun angkat banding , " 15 millyar " ucap Sasuke kalem .

**DEG**

Semua terdiam menatap Sasuke . mata mereka terbelalak , gila 15 millyar hanya untuk sebuah boneka?

Semua mulai riuh , mereka ingin mengajukan harga yang lebih tinggi tapi lebih dari 15 millyar? Gila tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan nya begitu saja.

" jadi ? " tanya Sasuke .

" jika dalam hitungan ketiga tidak ada yang menawar lagi maka Kitsune akan menjadi milik tuan ini . satu .." ujar sang Mc mulai menghitung dengan pelan berharap ada yang lebih tinggi lagi agar laba yang ia terima bisa tambah banyak.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan . 15 millyar? Itu mudah bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke .

" 16 millyar " tiba-tiba suara seseorang membuat kagum penonton yang langsung berkata _"gila!"._

' _grrr! Sialan '_ batin Sasuke kesal. " 17 millyar " tawar Sasuke lagi . Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya menuju sang lawan banding. _' Sabaku? '_ batin Sasuke heran melihat Saingan nya sejak dulu kini bersaing kembali dengan dia.

Sabaku Gaara yang merasa diperhatikan Sasuke pun tersenyum merendahkan.

" 18 millyar " Tawaran Gaara semakin tinggi dan membuat yang hadir dalam acara pelelangan itu tergelak kagum.

" 20 millyar " balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

" 25 millyar " balas Gaara lagi.

Oh ok , sekarang panitia pelelangan tengah tersenyum senyum bahagia karena pelelangan kali ini sangat amat menguntungkan.

" 30 millyar " Ucap Sasuke lagi.

" 35 millyar " balas Gaara lagi . yang lain menonton sambil geleng-geleng kepala . _" anak muda yang kaya dan nekat "_ gumam mereka.

" 50 millyar " tandas Sasuke dengar suara lantang karena kesal tawaran nya selalu dipatahkan oleh Sabaku .

Gaara diam . ia tengah berpikir apakah ia berani mengajukan tawaran lebih dari ini hanya untuk sebuah boneka lilin? Memang sih boneka itu sangat menarik dan membuat nya penasaran tapi jika lebih dari 50 millyar dia yakin pulang-pulang akan jadi boneka juga mengingat kakak laki-laki nya adalah seorang seniman boneka yang tidak suka jika melihat adik nya membawa pulang karya orang lain yang harga nya lebih mahal dari harga boneka lilin buatan nya.

Melihat Gaara yang terdiam , senyum merendahkan Sasuke terkembang sempurna.

' _i'm the winner '_ batin Sasuke senang

" baik lah jika tidak ada tawaran lagi maka rare item ini akan menjadi milik tuan muda ini . satu .." Mc itu mulai menghitung lagi dan nampak nya tidak ada lagi yang berani melawan Sasuke.

" baiklah _rare item_ ini sekarang menjadi milik anda tuan muda selamat " ujar sang Mc semangat.

Sasuke tersenyum kembali karena mendapat tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah dari hadirin yang datang. Gaara mendecih kesal kemudian meninggalkan _Hall room_ itu.

=== Farenheit ===

" hati-hati " ucap Sasuke memperingati pelayan-pelayan nya untuk menaruh peti berisi boneka lilin yang baru dibeli nya itu dengan hati-hati – di taruh di pojok kanan kamar Sasuke- . Setelah menaruh dengan sangat amat hati-hati para pelayan itu meninggalkan kamar tuan muda nya.

Sasuke memandang boneka itu dengan seksama.

" cantik " komentar Sasuke tanpa sadar ketika ia melihat boneka berwujud manusia itu.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke membuka peti mati yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Tangan kiri nya menahan agar peti itu tetap terbuka sedangkan tangan kanan nya bergerak menyusuri pipi sang boneka.

" halus " komentar Sasuke lagi saat kulit nya bersentuhan lembut dengan pipi boneka itu.

Semakin dilihat boneka itu semakin memikat. _' andai kamu hidup dan bukan boneka '_ batin Sasuke.

Tanpa Sadar Sasuke mencium singkat bibir boneka lilin itu. Alis Sasuke bertautan ketika ia merasa bibir itu terasa sedikit hangat. Uh , Sasuke apa kamu menjadi abnormal? Kenapa mencium boneka?

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia normal atau tidak , tapi yang pasti sosok bernama Kitsune ini benar-benar memikat.

" haha boneka terkutuk yang manis " ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit tertawa , menertawakan cerita konyol bahwa boneka ini titisan iblis yang berhasil membuat beberapa pemilik sebelum nya menghilang secara misterius.

" Sas? " suara Sai terdengar dari depan kamar Sasuke.

" hn " sahut Sasuke , tanpa permisi lagi Sai langsung masuk kekamar Sasuke.

" hei kudengar dari pelayan kamu membawa may—" ucapan Sai tiba-tiba terpotong ketika mata nya bertumbuk pada sosok pemuda manis yang terlihat tengah tertidur tenang .

" hn? " tanya Sasuke

Sai mendekati posisi Sasuke yang masih berdiri dihadapan sosok Kitsune yang tertidur.

" ckck mayat siapa ini? " tanya Sai polos

" ini bukan mayat baka " jawab Sasuke datar

" ha? Terus ini makhluk apa ? " tanya Sai sambil menyentuh pipi makhluk itu yang langsung ditampik oleh Sasuke.

" dia hanya boneka terkutuk dan _he's mine_ " ucap Sasuke sedikit posesif.

" terkutuk? Wah jangan-jangan kamu ingin menjadi _shaman_ ya? " gurau sepupu nya. " cocok kok , kamu yang bernuansa _Dark_ dengan posisi _Shaman_ ketimbang Presiden direktur " lanjut Sai sambil tertawa pelan.

Sasuke menyeringai. " iya aku akan menjadi _shaman_ dan meneror mu agar cepat enyah dari hadapan ku " ucap Sasuke datar namun penuh aura _Dark_ yang membuat Sai sedikit bergedik ngeri.

" ck , aku hanya becanda Sas " ucap Sai sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola mata nya bosan . " canda mu tidak membuat ku tertawa tuh " hina Sasuke.

" lupakan masalah ini, ngomong-ngomong dari mana kamu dapatkan benda ini ? " tanya Sai penasaran.

" pelelangan " jawab Sasuke singkat.

" oh , kamu beli dengan harga berapa? " tanya Sai lagi

" 50 millyar " lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab nya singkat.

Sai manggut-manggut sebentar kemudian – " HA?" Sai pun memekik kaget akan kegilaan sepupu nya itu.

=== Farenheit ===

Tengah malam.

Sasuke melirik kearah jam besar berwarna emas didinding kamar nya. _' jam 2 malam? ' _batin Sasuke.

Tumben Sasuke terbangun tengah malam begini , pemuda berambut raven itu melangkah kembali kearah peti yang berisi sosok Kitsune . entah kenapa sosok kitsune terasa nyata.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil .  
" hei Kitsune , apa kamu mau membagi kutukan mu dengan ku?" ucap Sasuke pelan. Tak ada jawaban .  
" kalau begitu kuanggap iya " ucap Sasuke lagi sebelum mendarat kan bibir nya dibibir lembut sang boneka.

Sasuke memejamkan mata nya mencoba menikmati ciuman aneh nya dengan boneka lilin itu. Seperti nya besok Sasuke harus ke _Psikiater_ memeriksakan kejiwaan nya.

**GREB**

Mata Sasuke terbuka ketika dirasa nya ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggang nya. Sasuke pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan memandang kearah Kitsune.

Mata kitsune masih tertutup tapi Sasuke yakin kalau satu tangan yang memeluk pinggang nya itu milik Kitsune .

Bukan nya terkejut Sasuke malah menyeringai.

" sudah bangun kitsune? " tanya Sasuke lembut. Perlahan-lahan sudut bibir boneka lilin itu membentuk sebuah seringai.

" kamu tidak takut manusia? " suara lembut mengalun indah dipendengaran Sasuke.

" takut? Aku tidak dilahirkan dengan rasa Takut " jawab Sasuke sombong .

" hehe " sosok kitsune yang masih menutup mata nya itu tertawa pelan. Mata boneka itu pelahan terbuka membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat tak beraturan. Iris biru langit itu terpancar jernih.

Kitsune menyeringai dan menatap Sasuke _intens_. Kitsune itu bergerak mencoba duduk dengan dibantu Sasuke. Helaian pirang panjang nya terlihat indah.

" kamu iblis ? " tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

" sepanjang yang kuingat sih iya " jawab Kitsune dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

Sasuke menyeringai kembali membuat Kitsune mengerutkan dahi bingung.

" bukan kah iblis datang untuk mengikat kontrak dengan manusia ? " tanya Sasuke lagi.

" mungkin " jawab Kitsune malas.

" jadi apa kamu ingin mengikat kontrak dengan ku, iblis? " tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Kitsune tertawa pelan . gila sepanjang dia hidup di dunia manusia baru kali ini bertemu orang yang rela menjual jiwa nya dengan mudah.

" baik lah , apa keinginan mu ? " tanya Kitsune sidikit bersemangat . sudah lama dia tidak menggunakan kekuatan iblis nya.

" jadi lah peliharaan ku " ucap Sasuke tanpa ragu

" hahaha apa kamu bilang? Peliharaan? Cih ada-ada saja " komentar kitsune sambil tertawa lebar . Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah iblis 'cantik' itu tertawa.

**CUP**

Sasuke tanpa meminta ijin kembali mencium Kitsune .

" manusia itu penuh nafsu ya " komentar Kitsune setelah dicium Sasuke

" mungkin " kini giliran Sasuke yang meniru gaya bicara Kitsune.

" kamu tahu memelihara ku akan penuh resiko " ucap Kitsune sambil mendekat kan wajah nya ke leher Sasuke kemudian menjilat pelan leher itu.

" resiko? " beo Sasuke

" _yes cause i'm a devil_ " jelas Kitsune menyeringai kembali.

" heh – Sasuke mendengus – kamu tidak tahu aku ini juga iblis .. ." ucap Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Kitsune , " hanya saja aku terlahir dengan tubuh manusia " lanjut Sasuke.

" baik lah tuan iblis bertubuh manusia mari kita buat perjanjian " ucap Kitsune dengan nada serius.

" aku akan menjadi peliharaan mu sampai batas tertentu setelah nya kamu harus ikut dengan ku dan menjadi peliharaan ku di dunia sana " lanjut Kitsune lagi.

" deal " tanpa pikir panjang sasuke menyetujui persyaratan ini. Bagi Sasuke hidup didunia manusia itu saat ini sangat tidak menarik . ia butuh tantangan . dan perjanjian ini adalah tantangan yang menarik.

" baik lah tuan iblis mulai hari ini aku adalah peliharaan mu "ucap Kitsune sambil mencium punggung tangan Sasuke.

" _my pets_ " ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum misterius.

**To be continued ...**

Apa kabar? Author balik dari hiatus (gak nanya!)

Entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba pingin bikin fict baru,, niat nya ini mau ku bikin di fandom Kurotshitsuji tapi berhubung Saya sendiri baru membaca manga Kuroshitsuji 1 minggu terakhir jadi saya gak berani takut salah pendeskripsian nya..

Entah kenapa saya jadi lebih suka baca Fict Kuroshitsuji apalagi pairing SebasCiel XD

Ok fict nya dilanjut gak? Kalo gak mau kuhapus dan kubuat versi kuroshitsuji nya.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2 , Namikaze Naruto

That Devil is My Pet

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Rating : T+

Genre : supranatural , romance

Warning : BL , AU , OOC , alur kecepetan , typos , TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA! Flamer dilarang masuk(titik)

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Naruto (Kitsune ) : devil

Gaara , Sai : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

=== Happy Reading ===

Pagi hari yang _'masih'_ baik-baik saja .

" pagi Sas " sapa Sai pada Sasuke yang tengah asik menikmati sarapan nya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"hn " jawab Sasuke malas.

Sai melangkah mendekati sepupu nya dan langsung memakan Sarapan yang telah tersedia.

Kedua bersaudara Uchiha ini bersekolah di _Konoha Internasional HighSchool_. Sekolah yang didirikan oleh pemerintah khusus untuk anak-anak yang memiliki otak jenius , tidak peduli apakah dia berasal dari keluarga berada atau pun tidak.

Sasuke memakai seragam kemeja berwarna putih dibalut dengan jas biru tua dan celana hitam . dibagian jas nya terdapat pin emas berlambang negara konoha (seperti lambang di ikat kepala ninja konoha yang ada di anime Naruto ).

" Tuan Sasuke " sebuah suara halus menghentikan acara makan dua Uchiha itu. Sontak kedua Uchiha menengok kearah sumber suara.

" di—dia " ucap Sai tergagap karena kaget .

" kemari " ucap Sasuke dingin menyuruh orang yang memanggil nama nya tadi untuk mendekat. Sosok itu tidak lain adalah Kitsune . Dia memakai baju hitam berlengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang . Dileher nya terdapat sebuah _Coker_ hitam dengan bandul berbentuk kipas tradisional jepang – Uchiwa – dan berwarna perak mengkilap. Rambut pirang panjang nya diikat dibagian bawah nya saja (seperti Neji ). Sosok yang terlihat bagai boneka upss bukan nya dia memang boneka?

Mata Sai mengikuti pergerakan kitsune , ia masih tidak percaya jika sosok boneka lilin yang harus nya mati kini berjalan dan berdiri tepat di sebelah sepupu nya. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh Sai.

" kenapa ? " tanya Sasuke pada Sai yang diam mematung.

Saking takut _plus_ kaget Sai tidak bisa berkata-kata .

" dia ketakutan tuan " jawab Kitsune pelan dengan sebuah senyuman terpampang diwajah manis nya.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia tersenyum merendahkan.

" kamu seperti bukan Uchiha , Sai " ejek Sasuke sambil kembali memakan sarapan nya.

Setelah mendengar ejekan sepupu nya yang menyebalkan Sai langsung kembali dari keterkejutan dan menjawab pernyataan Sasuke tadi , " semua orang pasti kaget melihat boneka yang hidup , bukan begitu ? " balas Sai menjelaskan keadaannya yang tadi sempat terdiam kaku.

Mendengar pernyataan itu Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah sudut bibir nya.

" aku pengecualian " ucap Sasuke datar dan terdengar sangat sombong.

" hn " jawab Sai malas jika harus berdebat dengan sepupu nya itu. Sai kembali memandang sosok di samping Sasuke. Sosok yang begitu memikat , semua yang melihat nya pasti berpikir bahwa kitsune adalah perempuan cantik dari negeri dongeng tapi asal tahu saja _gender_ iblis kita ini adalah _Male_.

" kenapa dia bisa hidup ? " tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

" karna aku terkutuk " jawab sosok _'cantik'_ itu sambil tersenyum yang membuat Sai tertegun sesaat.

" apa maksud mu? " tanya Sai lebih lanjut.

" ayo pergi Kitsune " Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sai dan ruang makan itu . Dengan segera kitsune berjalan mengekor Sasuke.

" hei tunggu Sasuke " cegat Sai cepat . Dia masih penasaran dengan boneka hidup yang menarik perhatian itu.

Sasuke segera memasuki mobil pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha diikuti oleh Kitsune. Supir yang mengantar Sasuke berangkat sekolah terlihat ketakutan ketika ia melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke mobil itu bersama tuan muda nya. Itu karena si supir yakin jika yang duduk dengan majikan nya itu adalah boneka lilin yang semalam dibeli sang tuan muda dipelelangan.

Seperti mengerti apa yang terjadi , Kitsune mendekati sang supir dan menaruh tangan kanan nya dikepala sang supir.

" dengar , mulai hari ini anggap lah aku sebagai manusia dan lupakan kejadian semalam " bisik sang Kitsune dengan nada dingin . Pandangan si supir itu menjadi kosong sebentar kemudian kembali seperti semula dan bersikap biasa saja – _tidak takut lagi_ – .

" apa yang kamu lakukan? " tanya Sasuke kalem , ditangan nya kini sebuah buku pelajaran tengah terbuka dan baru saja dibaca oleh Sasuke.

" menghilangkan ingatan nya sedikit " jawab Kitsune berbisik di telinga Sasuke . Sasuke bergedik geli ketika nafas hangat Kitsune menerpa kulit nya. Melihat itu Kitsune semakin jahil dan meniup telinga Sasuke pelan.

" jangan menggoda ku , bodoh " kata Sasuke sedikit kesal dan Kitsune hanya tertawa pelan mendengar itu.

Setelah nya mobil itu bergerak menuju sekolah .

=== Farenheit ===

_Konoha Internasional HighSchool _.

Mobil yang mengantar Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan gerbang karena peraturan sekolah melarang siapa pun membawa mobil atau kendaraan pribadi lain nya memasuki area sekolah . Sebenar nya peraturan itu untuk menghindari ada nya intimidasi dan untuk menyamakan kedudukan setiap siswa nya saat di dalam sekolah.

Sasuke turun dari mobil pribadi nya dan hendak berjalan memasuki sekolah namun langkah nya terhenti ketika ia sadar bahwa sosok Kitsune mengikuti langkah nya dan membuat puluhan pasang mata memandang mereka.

" pulang lah " titah Sasuke

" Baik lah tuan iblis " ejek Kitsune sebelum dirinya kembali memasuki mobil Sasuke.

Setelah melihat mobil pribadi nya pergi Sasuke berjalan kembali memasuki sekolah nya.

" hoy Sas! " sebuah suara kembali menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke . Seorang siswa berambut putih menghampiri Sasuke.

" siapa tadi ? " tanya siswa itu

" itu bukan urusan mu suigetsu " jawab Sasuke dingin .

" cih semakin hari sikap mu makin menyebalkan " ucap Suigetsu kesal akan jawaban Sahabat nya.

" hn " jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian berjalan menuju kelas nya diikuti oleh Suigetsu.

Diperjalanan menuju kelas Suigetsu tak henti nya bertanya mengenai jati diri _'wanita'_ cantik yang datang bersama Sasuke sedang kan Sasuke hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi.

Sasuke membuka pintu kelas nya dan di sambut meriah oleh para siswi.

" pagi Sasuke-kun " sapa Siswi-siswi itu sopan dan serempak.

" pagi " balas Sasuke singkat dan segera duduk dibangku nya.

" enak nya jadi pangeran sekolah " gumam Suigetsu yang ternyata sejak tadi masih mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

" benarkah? " tanya Sasuke sok peduli pada pernyataan sahabat nya yang menyindir itu.

" kamu itu ya Sas, seolah tidak niat hidup " sindir Suigetsu kesal melihat sahabat nya dari dulu hingga sekarang tak pernah terlihat terobsesi apa pun padahal hidup nya begitu enak dan sempurna.

" benarkah ? " tanya Sasuke datar sambil membuka kembali buku yang sempat dia baca saat di mobil tadi.

" aaaahh,, harus nya kamu itu lebih memanfaatkan kepintaran dan ketampanan mu untuk menikmati hidup " ucap Suigetsu kesal juga berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

" memanfaat disaat yang tepat jauh lebih menguntungkan " balas Sasuke – _masih membaca buku_ – .

" ha? " Suigetsu tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke tadi.

" bodoh " ejek Sasuke , senyuman mengejek pun Sasuke berikan untuk Suigetsu.

" sialan kau Uchiha Sasuke " geram Suigetsu marah dibilang bodoh.

.

.

Sementara itu di atas sebuah pohon tinggi dihalaman sekolah _Konoha Internasional HighSchool _sosok Kitsune tengah berdiri disalah satu cabang pohon itu sambil bersekap dada.

Mata biru Kitsune berubah menjadi kemerahan dan berbentuk seperti mata kucing.

" Uchiha Sasuke " gumam Kitsune tatapan nya masih mengawasi gerak gerik Sasuke yang tengah bertengkar dengan Suigetsu .

" oleh-oleh yang menarik " lanjut kitsune kini sebuah senyum mengerikan terpampang diwajah nya.

=== Farenheit ===

Pulang sekolah.

" hey Sas , hari ini sibuk tidak ?" tanya Suigetsu ketika Sasuke sibuk membereskan barang-barang nya.

" entah lah " jawab Sasuke acuh.

" hei bagaimana jika kita pergi kencan dengan kelompok kelas dua " tawar Suigetsu

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Sifat _playboy_ nya kambuh lagi.

" baiklah . _Cafe Deluxe_ jam 4 "

" benarkah? Asiiiikk" teriak Suigetsu kegirangan pasal nya jika Sasuke ikut acara Goukon sudah dipastikan jumlah wanita yang mengikuti acara kencan ini pasti banyak.

Sasuke berjalan keluar meninggalkan Suigetsu yang masih berteriak kegirangan.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan santai tanpa menyadari sosok yang telah berdiri dibelakang nya.

" sekolah itu menarik ya? " sebuah suara terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sasuke , sontak Sasuke menoleh .

" kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Sasuke terkejut melihat Kitsune sudah berada disamping nya.

" hanya melihat majikan ku bersenang-senang " ucap Kitsune kalem . Mereka tetap berjalan santai beriringan . Keadaan sekolah sudah sepi .

" kemari " Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menyuruh Kitsune menghadap nya.

**CUP**

Sasuke mencium sekilas bibir Kitsune .

" ayo pulang " ajak Sasuke – _sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah nya_ –.

" haha dasar mesum " sindir Kitsune .

" _You're mine _" balas Sasuke tak mau dibilang mesum padahal asli nya memang mesum .

**GREB**

Kitsune memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

" ada apa ? " tanya Sasuke datar padahal jantung nya berdebar tak keruan dipeluk makhluk dengan sejuta pesona itu.

" ayo pulang " ucap Kitsune sambil menyeringai dan—

" Ahhhh !"

Sasuke menjerit kaget ketika tubuh nya digendong _a la Bridal Style_ dan diajak terbang Kitsune . Sayap hitam berbentuk kelelawar lebar terlihat jelas nangkring di punggung sang iblis.

" Berhenti ! " Sasuke berteriak kesal

" haha kamu takut , heh ? " tanya Kitsune mengejek Sasuke yang kini terlihat agak pucat . Sasuke itu phobia ketinggian .

' _sial ! '_ batin Sasuke kesal , masa dia harus mengaku kalau dia takut ketinggian. Tidak akan . Uchiha Sasuke tidak takut apa pun!

Melihat Sasuke yang diam tidak mau mengakui jika diri nya ketakutan membuat seringaian Kitsune melebar. Dengan sengaja satu tangan Kitsune yang memegang bagian kaki Sasuke dilepaskan.

" Aaaa " teriak Sasuke kaget karna dia hampir jatuh

" HAHAHA " Kitsune tertawa semakin keras. Melihat orang ketakutan itu sungguh menghibur.

" sialan ! " Sasuke menarik helaian pirang panjang Kitsune dan menatap nya tajam .

" aku bilang TURUN " ucap Sasuke dengan aura mengerikan dan tangan nya semakin menarik – _menjambak_ – rambut Kitsune.

" aku tidak akan menjatuhkan mu TUAN " ucap Kitsune menyebalkan . Tangan nya kembali menggendong Sasuke agar tidak jatuh.

Sasuke semakin menarik rambut itu keras.

" TURUN! " ucap Sasuke sangat kesal dipermainkan oleh peliharaan nya sendiri.

**TAP **

Kitsune menurunkan Sasuke dikamar milik Sasuke tepat setelah Sasuke mengatakan _"TURUN!" _. sayap kelelawar nya menghilang.

" kita sampai " ucap Kitsune senang sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke diam sesaat , baru nyadar kalau dia sampai dengan cepat kerumah nya – _kamar_ – sendiri . Biasa nya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai kerumah nya.

Sasuke menatap tajam iblis bernama Kitsune itu.

" seperti nya _iblis ku_ ini harus diberi hukuman " gumam Sasuke , sebuah seringai seram terlukis diwajah tampan nya.

Mendengar gumaman Sasuke Kitsune tetap diam , dia ingin melihat apa yang akan diperbuat Sasuke.

**DUAK**

Sasuke menendang Kitsune sekuat tenaga dan berhasil membuat sosok iblis _'cantik'_ itu tersungkur . Dengan aura mengerikan Sasuke mendekati Kitsune yang terduduk dan kembali menjambak rambut pirang panjang Kitsune. Dapat Sasuke lihat jika sudut bibir Kitsune terdapat sedikit darah – _seperti nya saat Sasuke menendang mengores bagian bibir_ – .

Sasuke menarik rambut itu keras hingga wajah Kitsune mendongak dan dengan segera Sasuke meraup bibir merah sang iblis.

' _hehe kuat juga '_ batin Kitsune senang ternyata manusia didepan nya sangat kuat hingga bisa melukai tubuh nya padahal tadi dia sudah bergerak menghindar tapi ternyata kecepatan dan kekuatan Sasuke cukup mengerikan.

Disela ciuman nya Sasuke melirik Kitsune yang tersenyum senang. Tangan Kitsune justru mengelayut dipundak Sasuke manja.

" jangan macam-macam dengan ku, bodoh " ucap Sasuke kesal setelah mencium Kitsune.

" baik tuan " ucap Kitsune senang seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen . Aneh

" bersiap-siap lah setelah ini kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat " lanjut Sasuke lagi .

" ha? Kemana ? " tanya si pirang penasaran .

" kencan " jawab si Raven singkat .

=== Farenheit ===

Dua orang dengan _gender Male_ tengah berdiri di depan pintu _Cafe Deluxe_ , satu pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan tinggi 180 cm ,berkulit putih pucat , dan mengenakan baju casual dengan warna biru tua dibalut jaket hitam, bersikap sangat dingin , jika kita nilai sosok tampan ini ia akan mendapat 99 (minus satu karena sikap dingin nya) . Disamping pemuda itu terdapat seorang lagi yang ber_gender Male_ – _sebenar nya diragukan karena rambut panjang nya dan wajah nya cenderung lebih cantik dari wanita_ – yang tengah mengumbar senyum ramah kepada siapa pun yang menyapa dan tersenyum pada nya. Pemuda cantik itu berambut pirang panjang dan diikat dibagian bawah nya, memakai kemeja putih polos dengan dua kancing teratas nya terbuka menampakan kulit kecoklatan yang halus, ia juga memakai jeans hitam. Jika dinilai maka akan mendapatkan 100 .

Sejak tadi Sasuke sudah sangat suntuk untuk beberapa alasan . Pertama teman-teman nya tidak kunjung datang , Kedua orang-orang menatap nya terus menerus membuat risih , dan terakhir sosok disamping nya ini terlalu mengumbar senyum membuat nya benci jika ada yang melihat senyum indah nya – _cemburu mungkin_ – .

" Sorry Sas kita telat " akhir nya sosok Suigetsu muncul juga. Suigetsu datang dengan 3 teman laki-laki nya .

" hm, siapa dia ?" tanya Suigetsu menyikut Sasuke untuk tahu mengenai sosok yang membuat nya tertarik sejak tadi pagi.

" lebih baik kita masuk dulu " tawar Kitsune , dia tahu jika saat ini Sasuke sedang dongkol karena sejak tadi diam berdiri. Lah suruh siapa coba berdiri? Tinggal masuk aja .

" e—eh benar " jawab Suigetsu gugup dan Salting .

Mereka berenam memasuki Cafe itu . Seperti dugaan banyak mata memandang kagum mereka.

" Sui , disini " seorang wanita berambut merah panjang melambaikan tangan nya memberi tahu jika kelompok wanita itu berada di pojok Cafe yang lumayan luas.

Keenam nya duduk di sofa panjang berhadapan dengan lima wanita muda yang cantik dan manis.

Setelah nya mereka memesan makanan dan minuman . Mereka saling berkenalan satu sama lain .

" hmm , nama kamu siapa ?" tanya Suigetsu kaku kepada Kitsune. Kitsune yang sejak tadi sibuk memakan _orange cake_ nya kini memandang Suigetsu dengan sebuah senyuman.

" Namikaze Naruto " jawab Kitsune ramah . Alis Sasuke bertaut bingung. Namikaze Naruto?

Suigetsu dan ketiga teman nya tersipu , mereka lupa untuk berkenalan dengan wanita-wanita yang ada diacara kencan ini. Ok sekarang kita lihat orang-orang disamping meja si iblis, 50 % memandang iri ingin berkenalan , 30 % memandang mesum , 20 % memandang kekaguman. Sementara itu Sasuke tengah sibuk dengan kelima gadis yang ada diacara kencan itu. Sasuke bersikap sangat ramah pada wanita-wanita itu sehingga membuat kelima wanita itu tersenyum-senyum.

" Sasuke-kun kamu baik sekali " puji Salah satu wanita itu dengan suara dilembut-lembut kan – _genit_ .

" selain itu senpai keren ,pintar , dan terlihat kuat . seperti pangeran dinegeri Dongeng " sahut wanita yang lain.

" aku memang pangeran " ucap Sasuke datar bermaksud bercanda dan benar disambut tawa renyah gadis-gadis tadi. Sementara itu Kitsune justru diberondongi berbagai pertanyaan oleh Suigetsu dan teman-teman nya .

" Naruto kamu pria atau wanita sih ?" tanya salah satu teman Suigetsu.

" pria kok " jawab Naruto santai masih asik memakan _orange cake_ nya.

" tapi—" orang tadi ragu masa sih orang disamping nya itu pria. Tidak meyakinkan.

" ragu? " tanya Kitsune lagi – _masih asik makan kue_.

Keempat nya berpandangan . " iya " jawab mereka serempak.

Naruto atau Kitsune tersenyum kemudian mengambil tangan Suigetsu dan menaruh tangan itu didada nya.

" _see_, aku tidak memiliki payudara " kata Kitsune enteng banget gak lihat apa kalau Suigetsu dkk udah memerah kaya tomat.

**PLAK**

Sasuke menampik tangan Suigetsu yang masih berada didada Naruto. sontak Suigetsu dan kedelapan orang lain nya memandang Sasuke bingung.

" jangan sentuh sembarangan " ucap Sasuke dingin , Suigetsu bergedik ngeri melihat sahabat nya itu dan segera menurunkan tangan nya. " maaf " ucap Suigetsu buru-buru.

' _hehe posesif '_ batin Kitsune terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sadar suasana menjadi agak tidak enak Sasuke tersenyum kembali , melihat senyuman Sasuke yang jarang terlihat pun mampu mengubah suasana itu kembali tenang dan santai.

" aku permisi sebentar " pamit Kitsune. Pemuda berkemeja putih itu berjalan menuju toilet . Mata _onyx_ Sasuke mengamati sosok _iblis peliharaan_ nya .

.

.

.

Sudah 20 menit Kitsune tak kunjung kembali membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir. " aku permisi sebentar " kali ini Sasuke berjalan menuju toilet.

Entah Cuma perasaan atau apa ia merasa toilet ini jadi sedikit menyeram kan.

" Kitsune? " panggil Sasuke. Dilangkah kan kaki nya menyusuri toilet itu hingga ia sampai pada bilik terakhir di toilet itu. Mata _Onyx_ Sasuke mebulat seketika melihat pemandangan didepan nya. Didalam bilik itu Kitsune tengah menjilati sensual leher seorang wanita berambut coklat ikal. Tangan wanita itu terkalung rapih di pundak Kitsune. Tapi ada satu hal yang aneh . Entah itu hanya hayalan Sasuke atau memang tubuh Kitsune mengeluarkan pancaran merah darah menyerupai sayap?

" mmhh " sang wanita mendesah ketika Kitsune sukses memberi sebuah _kissmark _. Mata Sasuke berkilat tajam tidak suka.

" KITSUNE " panggil Sasuke pelan dan penuh penekanan. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh sambil tersenyum .

" ada apa tuan iblis ? " tanya Kitsune sambil tersenyum manis tiba-tiba pancaran merah itu menyerap pancaran putih yang keluar dari tubuh wanita tadi. Iblis Kitsune pun melepaskan pelukan wanita itu . Dan wanita itu pun merosot kelantai dan pingsan.

' _ada apa ini ? '_ batin Sasuke bingung melihat wanita itu pingsan.

" apa yang kamu lakukan pada nya ?" akhir nya Sasuke bertanya mengenai hal ganjil ini.

" hanya sedikit memakan jiwa nya " jawab sang iblis datar. Sang iblis berjalan mendekati majikan nya. Dan segera merangkulkan kedua tangan nya pada pundak sang majikan.

" memakan jiwa?" tanya Sasuke lagi

" iblis itu suka memakan jiwa manusia yang lemah " jelas Kitsune . " kamu tahu tuan iblis bertubuh manusia , kupikir sejak tadi tuan menatap ku dengan pandangan cemburu " tanya Kitsune dengan senyuman mengoda.

**DEG**

Jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak cepat , antara terkejut dan emm kesemsem mungkin?

" aku tidak suka melihat kamu mencium orang lain " ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar – _padahal jantung nya berdetak tak keruan_.

" hehe kamu tahu aku lebih suka menandai dari pada ditandai " Kitsune terkekeh.

" hn—_Sasuke menyeringai_— kalau begitu tandai aku " tantang nya. Dengan senang hati Kitsune menjilati leher putih Sasuke secara sensual mencoba menggoda majikan nya dan perlahan ia tempelkan bibir nya dileher itu .

" mmh " Sasuke melenguh kecil ketika Kitsune memberi nya sebuah _Kissmark_.

' _menarik '_ batin kitsune senang melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang menggoda. Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut pirang Kitsune menyuruh sang peliharaan berhenti. Setelah berhenti Sasuke langsung menyerang leher mulus Kitsune. Mengigit nya lalu menghisap hingga menimbulkan lecet di leher mulus Kitsune.

" Aaah " Kitsune sontak terkejut ketika Sasuke memberi _Kissmark_ dengan kasar tidak seperti _kissmark _yang ia berikan untuk sang majikan.

" aku pun tidak suka ditandai " balas Sasuke merasa tidak adil kalau hanya dia yang ditandai. lah terus kenapa tadi si Sasuke minta ditandai ? dasar aneh

" licik " komentar Kitsune sambil mengelus pelan leher nya yang masih terasa perih.

" licik? Bukan kah sudah kubilang kalau aku ini iblis " jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Kitsune mendecih tidak suka pada majikan yang seenak nya itu.

" siapa Naruto Namikaze ?" tanya Sasuke setelah ingat tadi Kitsune menyebut _' Naruto Namikaze' _.

" cih, itu nama manusia ku " jawab Kitsune dengan nada kesal.

" hn.. oh iya potong rambut mu " lanjut Sasuke

" ha? Kenapa? " tanya si pirang bingung kenapa rambut pirang indah nya harus dipotong.

" rambut panjang mu itu semakin membuat orang-orang terpesona dengan mu, bodoh " Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Kitsune , dapat Kitsune lihat pipi Sasuke sedikit merona saat mengatakan hal tadi .

" _Yes master_ "

Kemudian kedua nya menuju Suigetsu dkk dan melupakan sosok wanita yang pingsan di toilet pria .

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mendukung fict ku ini .. saya yakin makin aneh ya? Gomen

Hmm ,, akhir-akhir ini terus-terusan kepikiran Kuroshitsuji.. Sedih banget pas liat Ciel nya hilang ingatan T,T umm pengen nya baca terus itu manga dan bodoh nya saya baru membaca Kuroshitsuji 2 minggu yang lalu, kenapa gak dari tahun kemaren aja saya kenal itu manga *curcol*

Sorry tak bisa balas review satu-satu tapi thanks ya buat **Kishu Mars**** , ****Earl Louisia vi Duivel**** , ****kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**** , ****Ciel-Kky30**** , ****kagurra amaya**** , ****Chibi Chubi Diamond Gold Fujo**** , ca kun , ****KitsuKitsune 3**** , tetchan , ****khikijhe**** , ****Qhia503**** , ****dhiya chan**** , ****beauty Yomi YANG**** , michaelis yuki , ****shira shiro-chan**** , ****Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**** , ****majiko harada**** , ****Kutoka Mekuto**** , ****Pattesa Oddes**** , ****MoodMaker**** , ****Rin Miharu-Uzu**** , ****aozora-bluesky**

Jawab pertanyaan dan pernyataan dulu:

Sepanjang apa rambut Naruto? mungkin sepinggang

Naik rated jadi M gak? Kaya nya gak bakal naik rated deh soal nya author belum siap *digampar

Update kilat? Saya usahakan asal masih ada yang mau baca .. dan makasih yang udah promo tentang FF kuroshitsuji .. saya emang suka baca ff itu ,,

Hari-hari Sasuke kedepan nya gimana? Emm gimana ya,, mungkin kubuat sengsara*dichidori

Hei apa ini fict serem ya? Hehehe menurut saya sih gak serem amat*dilempar sendal

Dan buat yang mijitin dan peluk saya makasih *cium pipi #ditabok

Fict lain dilanjut gak? Kaya nya fict yang lain ditunda soal nya lagi gak ada mood *dibakar reader

Terakhir makasih banyak udah pada ngingetin masalah typos ..

Bye .. see you .. review


	3. Chapter 3 , kontrak

That Devil is My Pet

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Rating : T+

Genre : supranatural , romance

Warning : BL , AU , OOC , alur kecepetan , typos , TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA! Flamer dilarang masuk(titik)

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Naruto (Kitsune ) : devil

Gaara , Sai : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

=== Happy Reading ===

Ruang baca .

**SRET**

Seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ berambut _raven emo_ tengah duduk di depan meja bundar selain itu ia sibuk membaca buku , disamping nya nampak pemuda lain bermata biru cerah dengan rambut pirang bergaya _spike_ tengah berdiri dalam diam menunggu sang majikan. Sang majikan atau Sasuke mengenakan pakaian kemeja putih dan jeans biru dongker sedangkan sang peliharaan atau Naruto memakai pakaian _Buttler ._

Keadaan ruangan baca itu sunyi senyap.

**BRAK**

" Sabaku sialan " pintu di ruangan megah itu terbuka menampakan sosok bermata _onyx_ lain nya yang datang dengan mengumpat.

" Ada apa? " tanya Sasuke cuek masih sibuk membaca buku tebal.

" Sabaku itu lagi-lagi membatasi ruang gerak NE " cerita pemuda yang tadi datang sambil mengumpat , dan orang itu adalah Sai sepupu Sasuke.

" hn? " gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

" hanya karena dia ketua OSIS bukan berarti dia bisa membatasi NE kan " geram Sai kesal – masih curcol.

" Ambilkan jus ku,Naruto " ucap Sasuke masih tetap fokus pada bacaan yang ia baca.

" baik " jawab pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi diam mendengar percakapan majikan nya dengan sang sepupu.

" siapa dia? " tanya Sai bingung , apa sepupu nya itu hoby mengumpulkan orang-orang?

" boneka terkutuk yang kemarin " jawab Sasuke malas.

" ha? Kok beda dari yang kemarin?" tanya Sai bingung , setahu dia boneka itu berambut pirang panjang dan terlihat agak _' girlly'_ tapi sekarang boneka itu terlihat seperti pria _'gentle'_ dengan rambut pirang spike nya.

" jadi bagaimana pertarungan OSIS dengan NE ?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" semakin lama Sabaku itu semakin seenak nya " geram Sai marah .

" sejak kapan kamu jadi penurut Sai? " komentar Sasuke—_masih asik membaca buku_.

" bukan nya penurut Sas , tapi keadaan NE sekarang terdesak. Jumlah kekuatan OSIS jauh lebih banyak dari kekuatan kami " ucap Sai kesal , Sai mendudukan diri nya disamping Sasuke.

" ini jus nya " pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki nama Manusia Namikaze Naruto datang sambil membawa segelas jus tomat dan secangkir teh dinampan kemudian ia menaruh minuman itu di meja bundar tempat kedua Uchiha itu.

" hn , terima kasih " gumam Sasuke tak peduli – _masih sibuk membaca_.

" ini untuk ku?" tanya Sai bingung kenapa _Buttler_ pribadi—_peliharaan_—Sasuke menaruh secangkir teh dihadapan nya.

" _indeed_ " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

" kalau begitu terima kasih " Sai berterima kasih dengan tulus.

" jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar OSIS tidak membatasi lingkup kerja NE? " tanya Sai pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup buku nya dan meminum jus tomat milik nya. " tinggal adakan pemilihan anggota khusus NE , dengan begitu murid-murid akan lebih memihak NE " saran Sasuke

" ck mudah berbicara dari pada bertindak " komentar Sai terhadap usulan sepupu nya itu.

" hn , terserah " jawab Sasuke cuek , bukan nya berterima kasih karena telah memberi saran eh malah dikomentari pedas .

" agh " erang Sai kesal sambil mengacak rambut belakang nya.

Apa reader bingung dengan yang dibicarakan Sai dan Sasuke? Mari saya jelaskan.

Di _ Internasional HighSchool_ terdapat dua organisasi yang banyak mengatur atau mengusai keadaan sekolah , yang pertama adalah OSIS . OSIS terdiri dari orang-orang pilihan yang bertugas untuk mengatur segala yang berkaitan dengan masalah internal murid-murid , kedudukan OSIS sangat dihargai oleh pihak guru-guru dan pemerintah Konoha . OSIS disini sedikit berbeda dengan OSIS dari sekolah lain , karena anggota nya dipilih sendiri oleh ketua OSIS jadi bukan orang sembarang yang bisa dengan seenak nya mencalon kan diri. Biasa nya ketua OSIS yang terdahulu memilih kandidat ketua OSIS baru dan setelah serah terima jabatan barulah anggota OSIS yang lain dipilih oleh ketua OSIS yang baru. OSIS memiliki peran ganda disekolah ini , sebagai penyalur aspirasi murid dan sebagai penyelidik untuk pihak Pemerintah .

Kedua NE—_Pasukan Keamanan Sekolah_—merupakan organisasi yang bertugas mengurusi kemanan dan ketertiban sekolah baik itu dalam masalah internal maupun masalah eksternal. Sistem dalam NE pun sama seperti OSIS , ketua nya dipilih langsung oleh ketua sebelum nya kemudian anggota nya dipilh oleh ketua yang baru. NE sangat dihormati oleh pihak yayasan sekolah dan guru-guru karena NE banyak membantu menjaga nama baik _Internasional HighSchool_, sebagai contoh setiap ada tindakan yang akan memalukan nama sekolah seperti tawuran atau genk-genk maka NE akan membrantas nya terlebih dahulu. Bisa dibilang jika NE adalah tangan kanan kepala sekolah. Selain itu NE bertugas untuk mengawasi tindak tanduk OSIS yang _notabene_ nya adalah 'antek-antek' pihak pemerintah. NE dan OSIS banyak bersaing dalam perebutan kekuasaan di sekolah . Karena tidak ada nya konstitusi yang bisa mengikat kedua organisasi itu maka perebutan itu semakin lama semakin panas, yah walaupun yang tahu mengenai perebutan itu hanya pihak NE dan OSIS serta beberapa guru . di mata murid-murid NE maupun OSIS selalu terlihat kompak dan keren. Kekuatan dua organisasi ini dapat dilihat dari kepopuleran yang dimiliki kedua organisasi itu.

Yak sampai sini dulu penjelasan nya. Sekarang kita balik kecerita.

" kenapa dulu kamu tidak mengambil posisi sebagai ketua OSIS ,Sas? " tanya Sai yang kini mulai tenang dan kembali ke Stoic nya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit tertarik dan mengamati dari sudut mata nya.

" tidak tertarik " jawab Sasuke monoton .

" kamu itu ,haaa—_Sai menghela nafas_—jauh sekali dengan Itachi-nii " komentar Sai.

**DEG**

Sai menutup mulut nya dengan tangan nya sendiri . _' mati aku '_ batin Sai horor ketika dirasa nya Sasuke mulai diam menguarkan aura tidak bersahabat.

" aku bukan Itachi " ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan ditiap kata nya, jelas sekali Sasuke tidak menyukai jika diri nya disamakan dengan sosok sang kakak.

' _heh? Kenapa dengan dia?'_ batin Naruto bingung , dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto kekuatan jiwa Sasuke naik seketika dan jadi tidak stabil.

" ba—baik lah maaf kan aku " ucap Sai agak tergugup

Mata Sasuke jadi terlihat berkilat tajam , Naruto menyeringai merasakan jika mangsa nya kali ini lebih mengasikan dari mangsa sebelum nya. Jiwa yang memiliki kekuatan besar , yah walaupun sang empu nya jiwa tidak sadar akan kekuatan nya.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari ruang baca itu dan Naruto kembali mengekor tuan nya.

" mau jalan-jalan? " tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti dan bertanya dengan nada pelan .

" terserah anda " jawab Naruto sopan.

" hn "

=== Farenheit ===

" apa anda lelah? " tanya Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke yang diam sejak mereka memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Yang nama nya _'jalan-jalan'_ ya tentu saja jalan kaki , justru karena jalan kaki membuat Naruto khawatir soal nya Sasuke kan tidak biasa berjalan kaki. Mereka kini berada di pusat kota Konoha , banyak orang berjalan kaki lalu lalang tiba-tiba berhenti hanya untuk melihat dua pemuda tampan yang berjalan beriringan .

" ... " Sasuke masih diam membisu dan terus berkutat dalam pikiran nya sendiri.

' _Aniki , sudah tiga tahun berlalu tapi sampai sekarang kamu belum kembali juga '_ batin Sasuke kelam mengingat kakak satu-satu nya.

Psss .. Psss

Naruto mengendus bau yang wangi sekali dan menggoda. Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menengok kesana-kemari.

' _tunggu , bukan nya iblis bisa mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang? '_ batin Sasuke mulai keluar dari masa kelam nya. Wajah nya jadi sedikit cerah.

" Nar " panggil Sasuke pelan.

" ... " sunyi tidak ada yang menjawab.

" Naruto " panggil Sasuke lagi

" ... " tak ada jawaban . Sasuke berbalik dan tidak menemukan Naruto dimana pun.

Sebutir tanda tanya besar muncul dibenak Sasuke. Kemana pergi nya sang iblis itu?

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan tak tentu arah dan hanya mengandalkan insting nya untuk menemukan Naruto.

15 menit berjalan menyusuri pusat kota Sasuke diam , berhenti berjalan.

" lihat ,, kyaaa cowo itu manis sekali "

" iya sih tapi kok..."

Terdengar suara cukup riuh yang membuat Sasuke sedikit-sedikit merasa penasaran ketika melihat orang-orang berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu. Pria bermata _onyx_ itu memandang yang dipandang orang-orang.

" Na—Naruto " Sasuke diam mematung melihat Naruto yang dengan tidak elit nya menempel di kaca sebuah rumah makan bertuliskan _' Ramen Ichiraku '_. Sedangkan pengunjung kedai itu hanya dapat menatap kebingungan.

Sasuke berbalik dan berpura-pura tidak kenal dengan Naruto.

selangkah

dua langkah

empat langkah

berhenti melangkah.

" ehng " Sasuke tega tidak tega meninggalkan iblis yang kini masih menatap penuh keinginan dikaca kedai itu.

Akhir nya perasaan iba Sasuke mengalahkan rasa malu nya, dengan langkah enggan Sasuke menghampiri Naruto .

" Naruto ayo pergi " Sasuke menarik kerah belakang baju Naruto.

" e—eh " Naruto berbalik dan menampakan wajah mupeng yang iyuuuh, aneh banget.

_Oh my my_ .. iblis macam apa yang ada didepan Sasuke? Iblis bodoh? Iblis kelaparan ? atau apa? Sasuke bingung sendiri .

Dengan menahan rasa malu Sasuke menarik paksa peliharaan nya menjauh dari kedai itu.

" ehkenapa pergi " Naruto mulai merengek.

" kalau seperti ini aku jadi meragukan keiblisan mu " gumam Sasuke tidak jelas sambil terus menarik Naruto menjauh . Mana ada iblis yang mupeng sama makanan manusia? Lagian selama Naruto tinggal dirumah Sasuke , si iblis Kitsune itu terlihat tidak berselera dengan makanan manusia. Lalu kenapa sekarang si iblis malah mupeng banget?

" mau ~~ " lagi-lagi pemuda berkostum _buttler_ itu merengek , tangan nya menggapai-gapai kearah kedai yang makin terlihat menjauh.

" memalukan " sekuat tenaga Sasuke menarik Naruto hingga mereka berada cukup jauh dari kedai itu.

" ne, tuan Sasuke kenapa kita tidak mampir kesana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada super kecewa.

" aku tidak akan mempermalukan diri ku lebih dari ini,bodoh " jawab Sasuke kesal.

" buuu " ejek Naruto sambil memajukan bibir nya.

Loh loh kenapa Naruto jadi kayak anak kecil? Mana author tahu *dihajar

**DEG**

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri didepan Sasuke dengan sikap siaga. Mata biru nya memicing tajam.

" ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung, perubahan sikap Naruto sangat instan dari kekanakan menjadi dewasa kembali.

" hati-hati "

Muncul sepuluh orang berpakaian hitam mengepung Naruto dan Sasuke.

" jadi kamu Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya salah seorang dari sepuluh orang aneh itu.

" ada urusan apa?" tanya Naruto dingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

_CTIK_

Seorang dari kesepuluh orang aneh itu menjentikan jari nya dan para pria berpakaian hitam itu segera menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dengan sigap Sasuke dan Naruto menghindari setiap serangan dari orang-orang itu . entah sadar atau tidak orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai ketakutan dan bersembunyi takut kena imbas pukulan. Lagipula jika dilihat orang-orang aneh itu mirip _yakuza_.

" hiaaaa " seorang lagi muncul dari sebuah mobil limousin hitam sambil membawa pemukul _baseball_ dan mengarahkan pemukul itu kearah Sasuke . Sasuke yang sibuk dengan penjahat yang lain nya tidak sadar jika diri nya dalam bahaya.

" SASUKE-SAMA !" Naruto berlari menghentikan orang tadi . Sasuke menengok saat nama nya disebut.

**BUK**

Darah menetes ke atas aspal. TES TES TES .

" Kyaaaa! " orang-orang sekitar berjerit histeris ketika sosok pria pirang tengah melindungi sosok pria berambut emo. Darah mengucur hingga terus membanjiri aspal.

**BRUK**

Naruto jatuh keatas aspal. "NARUTO " Sasuke yang tadi terdiam terpaku kini bergerak menuju Naruto.

**BUK**

Karena terlalu fokus dengan Naruto , Sasuke melupakan jika ia tengah berkelahi dengan orang-orang aneh itu hingga ia pun ikut jatuh pingsan setelah seseorang memukul tengkuk nya keras.

Sebelum polisi datang orang-orang itu segera membopong tubuh Sasuke dan membawa nya dengan mobil limousin yang telah menunggu sejak tadi.

" to—tolong orang itu " orang-orang yang tadi nya bersembunyi kini mulai bergerak memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

Dua orang memeriksa nadi pemuda berpakaian _buttler_ itu dibagian lengan dan leher. Orang-orang berdatangan dan melihat keadaan korban pemukulan itu.

" dia.. tidak selamat " ucap dua orang yang memeriksa keadaan Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala nya lemas , orang-orang berwajah iba.

Jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak , tak ada deru nafas , tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

" lapor polisi sekarang " ucap orang yang tadi memeriksa nadi Naruto dibagian leher.

" ba—baik " jawab salah seorang yang sejak tadi menonton. Keadaan kembali riuh .

" waktu kematian nya puk— " orang yang tadi memeriksa nadi Naruto dibagian lengan terdiam sesaat ketika tubuh tak bernyawa itu kembali bergerak dan mendudukan dirinya diatas aspal.

" ugggh .. dimana tuan Sasuke " gumam Kitsune kesakitan sambil memegang kepala bagian kanan nya yang penuh dengan luberan darah.

Seluruh penonton tadi diam membeku dan memucat. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah dipastikan mati hidup kembali? Ini gila.

Melihat tak ada siapa pun yang menjawab Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dengan ditatap puluhan pasang mata yang keheranan.

" HAH! " orang-orang itu memekik terkejut saat sosok bersimbah darah itu dalam hitungan detik sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

" Hantu ! Hantu ! " orang-orang itu pun histeris sendiri.

.

.

.

Di atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit nampak seorang berambut pirang tengah berdiri menatap kebawah mencari-cari keberadaan orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai majikan. Mata nya berwarna merah dan berbentuk seperti mata kucing.

" sial.. bisa-bisa nya aku terkena pukulan " Naruto menyisir rambut pirang lembek nya yang terkena darah dengan tangan kanan nya. Menampakan ketampanan nya , yah andai saja darah itu tidak mengotori sebagian wajah nya.

" kalau begini aku harus potong rambut lagi, haaa... " desah Naruto lemas.

**PRAK**

Sepasang sayap hitam berbetuk seperti sayap kelelawar muncul dari balik punggung Naruto dan rambut pirang pendek nya memanjang hingga pinggang, dua tanduk sepanjang kira-kira 10 cm berwarna hitam muncul di kepala nya, kuku nya pun memanjang .

" Khekhekhe...Mari mulai bersenang-senang, manusia " ucap sosok bertanduk itu dengan sebuah senyum mengerikan khas Iblis.

=== Farenheit ===

**BYUR**

" bangun ! " Seember air di tumpahkan tepat keatas kepala Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke tersadar dari pingsan nya dengan cara yang tidak enak, basah kuyup.

" mm .." Sasuke membuka mata dan menengok kesana kemari. " dimana ini?" tanya nya bingung melihat ruangan yang besar dan dipenuhi puluhan orang berbaju hitam.

" katakan dimana Uchiha Itachi berada! " teriak salah seorang dari pria berbaju hitam itu.

Sasuke diam sesaat mencerna setiap ingatan yang mulai memasuki kesadaran nya.

" HEI KENAPA DIAM! " bentak orang itu lagi.

Sasuke hanya menatap orang yang kini berdiri didepan nya dengan pandangan datar , khas Sasuke Uchiha. Saat ini Sasuke sedang berpikir bagaimana cara nya agar ia kabur, tapi bagaimana cara nya? Tangan nya diikat kebelakang dengan kuat , posisi nya kini sedang terduduk dilantai dengan belasan orang sangar yang menatap nya. Bantuan kecil mungkin akan membantu nya, ya hanya bantuan kecil seperti kedatangan iblis mungkin.

" DIMANA UCHIHA ITACHI! APA KAMU TULI HAH?! " sentak orang itu lagi.

" aniki? Tidak tahu " jawab Sasuke datar dan songong.

**TWITCH** . wah ngajak ribut nih adik Uchiha Itachi

**PLAK**. Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kiri Sasuke.

" KATAKAN BODOH " sentak orang itu lagi .

" apa kalian bodoh ? sudah kubilang aku . tidak . tahu . " Ucap Sasuke makin songong .

" grrrr .. Sialan ! " orang itu mengeram kesal dan menendang keras perut Sasuke berkali-kali hingga darah segar keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

" cepat katakan dimana si brengsek itu! " paksa orang itu lagi setelah selesai memberi salam kaki ke perut Sasuke.

" ada urusan apa.. uhuk .. kalian dengan aniki?" tanya Sasuke susah payah karena rasa sakit yang diderita perut nya.

" si brengsek ah tidak si iblis itu telah menghancurkan semua transaksi kami " jawab orang itu kesal.

' _transaksi?'_ batin Sasuke bingung.

" hei , kenapa kamu malah memberi dia informasi dasar bodoh " orang disamping si pemukul Sasuke itu menyikut si pemukul karena kebodohan nya.

" eh , iya ya "

" bodoh " komentar Sasuke saat ia mendengar percakapan singkat dua orang didepan nya.

**TWITCH**

" kamu memang bosan hidup bung " geram orang didepan nya

" heh, aku memang bosan " jawab Sasuke datar .

" kalau begitu dengan senang hati kami cabut nyawa mu, itung-itung salam kami kepada Itachi _Bastard_ " ucap orang itu senang.

" mencabut nyawa ya? " sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan orang-orang diruangan itu. Semua nya mengarah ke jendela satu-satu nya yang ada di ruangan itu.

**DEG **

Mata semua nya termasuk Sasuke terkejut sempurna melihat sesosok manusia bertanduk hitam , berambut pirang ,dan bersayap kelelawar terbang diluar jendela. Ya , terbang pasal nya tidak mungkin orang itu menaiki tangga agar terlihat terbang kan? Itu sangat mustahil karena ini lantai 5 atau setinggi 75 meter dari tanah .

" a—apa itu?" tanya Semua (minus Sasuke) dengan tergagap.

" kitsune " gumam Sasuke pelan , sudut bibir nya tertarik keatas melihat kedatangan iblis yang akan menolong nya. Menolong nya? Mungkin

" hei Nar, lepaskan ini " perintah Sasuke dengan nada dingin padahal bibir nya sudah menyungging kan sebuah senyum.

" lepas? Heh , siapa kamu ?" tanya Sosok itu sambil menatap jijik orang-orang didepan nya.

Lah ada apa dengan peliharaan Sasuke yang satu itu? Kerasukan setan apa dia?

" aku . majikan . mu " desis Sasuke kesal

" majikan? Hahahaha.. " tawa mengerikan sosok itu membahana . " kamu?" tanya sosok itu lagi sambil menunjuk Sasuke sarkastik.

" heh, lantas siapa lagi yang membeli boneka tidak tahu diri dengan harga mahal selain aku ha?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada super sombong.

" membeli? khekhekhe aku bisa dengan mudah mengembalikan uang mu,brengsek" Kitsune tetap tertawa menyebalkan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang sudah mengkerut ketakutan.

" jadi bukti apa yang harus kuberikan agar kamu mengakui ku sebagai majikan , ha?" tantang Sasuke.

" pintar (kitsune bertepuk tangan senang ) . Mudah , tunjukan padaku kalau kamu kuat. Aku tidak akan melayani orang lemah "

Sasuke menaikan sebelas alis nya . Tunjukan?

" hei kalian , bunuh orang itu " Kitsune menatap tajam kumpulan orang berbaju hitam itu , " bunuh atau kubunuh ,heh " ucap Kitsune lagi dengan senyum mengerikan tersungging di bibir nya.

Karena takut belasan orang itu segera menyerang Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung berdiri dan melawan puluhan orang itu hanya dengan kedua kaki nya.

" menarik " gumam Kitsune senang , entah dari mana sang Kitsune malah asik memakan apel merah.

' _dasar iblis sialan, kubalas nanti '_ batin Sasuke kesal disela-sela serangan nya.

Sasuke menendang orang yang akan menerjang nya satu persatu, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke mulus dalam mengelak , lihat saja tubuh nya kini babak belur .

" ayo Sasuke " dukung Kitsune sambil asik makan apel nya—_alias mengejek Sasuke._

" diam kamu dasar bodoh " ucap Sasuke kesal dengan dukungan si iblis.

Satu persatu orang itu tumbang sedangkan Sasuke telah habis nafas nya hingga ia bernafas tersenggal-senggal.

" hah.. hah.. se-setidak nya lepaskan ikatan ku, baka " ucap Sasuke saat ia mengambil jeda untuk beristirahat.

" pakai otak mu, masa tidak bisa melepaskan ikatan seperti itu " ucap Kitsune sadis , bukan nya membantu malah terus membuat kesal.

" sialan " ucap Sasuke kesal saking kesal nya Sasuke mengamuk kepada orang-orang didepan nya. **BAK BUK BAK BUK**. _' khekhekhe ayo hajar terus '_ batin Kitsune sadis.

**DOR**

Sebuah tembakan melesat kearah Sasuke. " akh " Sasuke merintih kesakitan ketika lengan atas sebelah kiri nya tergores peluru panas yang baru saja ditembakan. Beruntung Sasuke karena ia bisa menghindar . tapi tetap saja lengan nya berdarah.

" sakit ya? " ejek Kitsune lagi.

" hn " jawab Sasuke datar karena ia sedang marah dan menahan Sakit.

" ayo sekarang serang dia" ucap salah seorang pria berbaju hitam yang masih berdiri.

Memanfaat kan kesempatan saat Sasuke menahan Sakit, orang-orang(lima orang) beramai-ramai menyerang Sasuke.

" ayo lah , masa hanya segini kemampuan mu? Apa kamu benar adik Uchiha Itachi yang kuat itu?" ejek Kitsune lagi memanas manasi Sasuke.

Mendengar ejekan itu membuat Sasuke bertambah marah , tatapan nya menajam.

' _ini dia yang kutunggu '_ batin Kitsune senang ketika kekuatan Sasuke langsung meningkat.

" aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha bukan Itachi . camkan Itu " ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan . tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke mengamuk seperti orang kesetanan menendang dan menyerang tanpa ampun , karena sebelum nya Sasuke menyerang hanya sebatas membuat pingsan orang saja namun sekarang nampak nya Sasuke benar-benar serius.

**BRUK**

Orang terakhir pun ambruk dan permainan ini dimenangkan Sasuke.

**PROK PROK PROK** . Kitsune bertepuk tangan keras.

Sasuke menatap sayu sosok iblis bertanduk hitam didepan nya. Pandangnya mengabur, ia lelah apalagi lengan nya kini terasa sangat Sakit.

" ah " Kitsune segera menangkap dan membopong sosok Sasuke yang terlalu kelelahan .

" _see_ , aku kuat kan " ucap Sasuke sombong didepan iblis Kitsune.

" hahaha ku akui kamu hebat, TUAN SASUKE " ucap sang iblis sambil tersenyum ramah.

" a—apa itu? "

Sasuke dan Kitsune melirik kearah pintu , disana berdiri orang-orang berbaju hitam lain nya sambil menodongkan pistol.

" serahkan mereka pada ku "

Sasuke hanya menatap sayu orang-orang yang kini berteriak ketakutan karena sesuatu berwarna putih keluar dari tubuh mereka saat cahaya merah milik iblis bertanduk itu mencekam mereka.

.

.

.

" turun "Sasuke memberontak tidak ingin terus-terusan dibopong Kitsune.

" aku jamin jika kuturunkan anda akan langsung ambruk,tuan " tolak Kitsune.

Sasuke membuang muka nya kesal, saat ini dia pasti terlihat sangat lemah. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke sekali,kan?

**GRAUP**

" Akkkhh! " Sasuke menjerit keras ketika iblis Kitsune mengigit leher nya . rasa panas menjalar ditubuh nya.

" selamat tidur , tuan " itu lah kata-kata terakhir yang mampu Sasuke dengar sebelum ia jatuh pingsan karena rasa sakit dan panas yang berlebihan akibat gigitan Kitsune. Sekarang tubuh Sasuke terdapat bercak-bercak hitam (sama seperti bercak saat Sasuke digigit oleh Orochimaru di anime Naruto).

" _my second Lord_ " gumam Kitsune sebelum sosok nya berubah kembali menjadi Naruto.

**To Be Continued ...**

Ancur ya?

Hmm, ya sudah lah ..

See you next chap :D

Oh iya makasih buat **kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**** , ****Nia Yuuki**** , tetchan , Yuki amano reitan namikaze , ****Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz**** , ****wkyjtaoris ALL**** , ****aozora-bluesky**** , ****Rin Miharu-Uzu**** , michaelis yuki , ****Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**** , ****Iria-san**** , ****shira shiro-chan**** , ****Scythe no Shinigami**** , ****Kishu Mars**.

Sesi tak jelas:

Kenapa gak naik rated ? emm,, gimana ya author itu gak bakat buat rated M . Gomen

Gaara kapan muncul ? mungkin chap 4 ^^ sabar aja

Belum ada konflik? Udah ada kok tapi mungkin belum kerasa aja sama reader nya.. saya yakin reader disini punya tebakan sendiri kedepan nya tentang chap selanjut nya

Apakah fict ini akan panjang? Entah lah , planing awal sih sampe si Naru *dibacok reader

Naru agresif? Hehe itu untuk menunjang sifat Naru kedepan nya

Apakah Naru dulu manusia? Emm,, bukan Naruto asli bangsa iblis kok ^^ kalo masalah kutukan nanti ada penjelasan nya soal nya Sasuke aja belum tahu kutukan Naru masa reader udah tau duluan kan kasihan Sasuke *ditendang reader

Kalo Gaara ketemu Naruto? emm gimana XD *sok misterius # di tabok

Naru jadi uke? Hehehe liat kedepan nya aja sekarang mah masih 50:50

Kenapa Naru gak dibuat cewe? Hem soal femNaru aku udah pikirin dan kayak nya gak cocok deh seorang femNaru jadi iblis ^^ gomen

Author : " hei sas kamu dipandang sebelah mata gara-gara phobia ketinggian"

Sasuke : " hn—_melirik tajam_—itu tuntutan peran "

Author : " e—eh iya deh *garuk-garuk kepala grogi "

Boleh pegang dada Naru gak? Eumm aku sih ngebolehin tapi *ngelirik Sasuke,Gaara,Suigetsu* ehm tapi saya masih ingin selamat #plak XD

Kenapa Sasuke bisa ngehajar Naru yang iblis? Ehm awal nya si Naru Cuma mau ngetest kekuatan Sasu eh ternyata si Sasu itu beneran mukul ,, Sasu iblis? Hehe bukan dia Cuma manusia dengan perangai iblis *dihajar Sasu

Terima kasih untuk yang mem-fav, mem-follow, dan mem-baca karya saya ini.. makasih review kalian aku sangat hargai ^^

Last... REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4, Ketua teater

That Devil is My Pet

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Rating : T+

Genre : supranatural , romance

Warning : BL , AU , OOC , alur kecepetan , typos , TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA! Flamer dilarang masuk(titik)

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Naruto (Kitsune ) : devil

Gaara , Sai , Hinata: 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

=== Happy Reading ===

" apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke, Naruto ?" tanya Sai bingung melihat tubuh babak belur Sasuke yang digendong Naruto dipunggung nya.

" ada yang menyekap dia " jawab Naruto datar sambil terus melangkah memasuki kamar Sasuke. Dikamar itu ia segera membaringkan tubuh Sasuke dan melepaskan pakaian Sasuke yang penuh dengan bercak darah.

" tunggu, biar aku saja yang mengganti baju nya " cegah Sai ketika Naruto mulai membuka kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke. " em,baik lah " ujar Naruto mengalah.

" bisakah kamu keluar dan mengambilkan obat serta kompres? " kata Sai sambil membuka kemeja Sasuke.

" hem, baik " Naruto keluar ruangan itu dengan segera. Sai bernafas lega setelah Naruto pergi. Kenapa? Karena Sai masih ragu Naruto itu cewe atau cowo tidak mungkin dong membiarkan tubuh polos Sasuke dilihat cewe sembarangan—_Sai menganggap Naruto cewe tomboy_—lagipula ia sedikit tidak rela melihat Naruto yang sudah menarik perhatian nya untuk melihat tubuh Sasuke , bisa-bisa Naruto malah suka sama Sasuke lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah diijinkan masuk Naruto segera memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan membawa kotak obat dan baskom kecil berisi air hangat dengan sebuah handuk kecil didalam baskom itu.

Naruto mengusap wajah babak belur Sasuke dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke.

" apa? Apa anda ingin membersihkan wajah Sasuke-sama?" tanya Naruto dingin kepada Sai yang sejak tadi melihat nya membersihkan wajah Sasuke.

" ah, tidak kok . Silahkan dilanjutkan " ucap Sai dibarengi dengan senyuman khas nya.

Setelah membersihkan wajah dan merawat luka Sasuke , Naruto pun hendak pergi keluar memeriksa sesuatu.

" mau kemana?" tanya Sai penasaran. Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum ramah , " memeriksa sesuatu , bisakah anda menjaga tuan Sasuke sebentar ?" pinta Naruto lembut.

" baik lah " jawab Sai lembut kemudian sosok Naruto hilang dari hadapan Sai. Sai agak terkejut ketika Naruto hilang begitu saja karena dia lupa jika Naruto itu seorang iblis bukan manusia.

=== Farenheit ===

" Apa maksud mu dengan monster hah?! " bentak seorang pria berambut panjang dan berkulit putih pucat.

" be-benar , Sasuke Uchiha itu mempunyai seorang monster " jawab seorang pria berpakaian hitam dengan wajah babak belur , yang kalau dilihat-lihat orang itu merupakan salah seorang yang dipukuli Sasuke saat Sasuke disekap.

" bicara lah secara realistis , dasar bodoh " bentak pria berambut panjang itu.

" a-aku tidak berbohong Orochimaru-sama " ucap pria itu ketakutan .

" jadi bukan hanya kakak nya saja yang menarik tapi adik nya juga " sebuah senyuman mengerikan terlukis dibibir orang berambut panjang yang diketahui nama nya sebagai Orochimaru.

" kalau begitu ubah sasaran menjadi Sasuke Uchiha " lanjut pria berwajah seperti ular itu.

" ba-baik tuan " jawab anak buah nya dengan ketakutan karena melihat senyuman mengerikan Orochimaru.

.

.

.

" kalian pikir bisa mengambil tuan ku dengan mudah ya " sebuah senyum meremehkan terlukis dibibir manis Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri diatap rumah persembunyian Orochimaru. Kenapa Naruto bisa disana? Itu karena Naruto mengikuti jiwa orang yang tadi selamat dari amukan diri nya dan Sasuke.

" tak akan kubiarkan ikatan berharga ini hilang kembali " gumam Naruto sebelum sosok nya menghilang.

=== Farenheit ===

" engh " Sasuke mengeram pelan . Dikedipkan mata hitam nya , membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Sasuke melirik kedepan untuk melihat jam dinding nya. _' jam 12 malam? '_ batin Sasuke setelah melihat jam besar didinding kamar nya.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu turun dari ranjang nya melangkah menuju peti mati yang terbuat dari kaca tempat tinggal Kitsune selama ia tinggal didunia manusia.

' _wajah nya bagai malaikat jika tidur. Haa ya jika tidur '_ batin Sasuke saat ia duduk menghadap peti mati itu. Sasuke mengusap pelan kaca pembatas antara diri nya dan sang iblis.

Pemuda emo itu tak habis pikir kenapa Kitsune tidak ingin tidur dikasur atau dikamar lain nya. Memang sih Sasuke pernah bertanya dan Kitsune hanya menjawab, _" aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak dipeti itu lagipula jika aku tidur disini aku bisa mengawasi anda tuan"._

Pikiran Sasuke menerawang . Besok pasti ada badai lagi , sudah dipastikan pihak Pemerintah tidak akan tinggal diam jika melihat Sasuke babak belur bagaimana pun sampai saat ini pemerintah masih mengincar Sasuke agar mau bergabung dengan pihak pemerintah. Sasuke mulai muak jika ia harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang pemerintah, berkat pemerintah kakak nya pergi, berkat pemerintah orang tua nya jadi begitu dingin, berkat pemerintah kehidupan nya jadi kacau, _" persetan dengan pemerintah "_ itulah yang Sasuke kata kan jika ia kesal dengan pemerintah.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Mata Sasuke kembali kesadaran nya . Didepan nya Naruto tersenyum lembut memandang wajah Sasuke.

" ugh " Sasuke merona sedikit melihat wajah manis Naruto. kalau dilihat dari segi ini Naruto sama sekali tidak cocok dipanggil iblis, ia lebih cocok dipanggil bidadari.

Pemuda emo itu menggerakan bibir nya mengisyarat kan suatu kata hanya dengan gerakan bibir tanpa bicara.

_[ temani aku ]_ , itulah kata-kata yang Sasuke katakan. Naruto menggangguk dan bergerak keluar dari peti mati nya setelah nya ia membantu Sasuke berdiri . Sasuke menyeringai tipis kemudian ia menarik Naruto hingga sang iblis jatuh diranjang nya.

" hei! " Naruto mengelus punggung nya yang terasa sedikit nyeri, dilayangkan nya sebuah deathglare kepada majikan yang seenak nya saja membanting orang.

**GREB**

" temani aku tidur " Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang . ia tidak ingin melepaskan sesuatu yang mulai ia anggap berharga " _yes , my lord_ " Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap pelan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di badan nya.

Naruto melantunkan suatu kalimat dengan sangat pelan . **DEG** .

" AKH!" Sasuke meringis merasakan sesuatu membakar tubuh nya , mata nya melirik kearah cermin besar di samping kiri tempat tidur nya . dicermin itu memantulkan bayangan Sasuke yang tubuh nya terdapat bercak-bercak Hitam. Panas . Sakit . Perih . Sasuke terus meringis kesakitan ketika Naruto masih terus melantunkan kalimat aneh yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke.

" HE,,HENTIKAN " ucap Sasuke terbata. Tanda itu sudah menutupi seluruh tubuh nya . Sasuke terus meringis dan menatap Naruto tajam.

" khekhekhe mulai hari ini kamu adalah milik ku , jiwa mu , pikiran mu , tubuh mu ,dan perasaan mu . jika kamu berkhianat maka tanda itu akan membuat tubuh mu .suk " ucap Naruto pelan dan sangat mengerikan ketika sebuah senyuman setan tercetak jelas. Mata Naruto berubah warna menjadi merah dan berbentuk seperti mata kucing khas Kitsune.

" AKH ! Na—Naruto , a—aku tidak akan ber—berkhianat jadi hentikan hal mengerikan ini " pinta Sasuke sambil menahan ringisan nya. Naruto tersenyum manis dan memandang Sasuke seduktif.

Satu demi satu kancing piyama Sasuke dilepaskan dan perlahan tangan dingin Kitsune menyusuri kulit Sasuke yang tertutupi hitam nya bercak-bercak itu. Menyentuh nya pelan dan menggoda. Sasuke kini bingung dengan yang ia rasakan , sakit atau tergoda?

Mata merah itu memandang _onyx_ hitam Sasuke dan memperpendek jarak wajah mereka sedangkan tangan Kitsune masih mengerayangi tubuh Sasuke.

" tahan sedikit, _dear_ " ucap Kitsune pelan didepan wajah Sasuke . wajah Sasuke memerah menahan sakit dan malu karena saat ini ia terlihat sebagai uke. Uh, tidak akan Sasuke biarkan diri nya menjadi uke , dia itu _perfect _ iblis sekali pun akan ia taklukan!

**CUP **

Sasuke mencium Naruto dan mengigit bibir bawah Naruto menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia terima akibat tanda sialan ditubuh nya. Kitsune menyeringai senang melihat Sasuke yang agresif tidak peduli jika kini bibir nya berdarah.

**TAP**

" AKHHH" Sasuke menjerit dan melepas pangutan nya ketika Kitsune menekan perut nya keras dan di perut nya kini terdapat gambar pentragram dengan bergaris tulisan aneh.

" dengan ini kekuatan ku adalah kekuatan mu dan hal ini akan berlangsung selama masa kontrak kita " jelas Kitsune sambil menjilat bibir nya yang berdarah.

=== Farenheit ===

Ruang ketua OSIS.

" jadi ada apa dengan wajah mu , Uchiha? "

Sesuai dengan perkiraan Sasuke , pemerintah tidak akan diam saja lihat lah sekarang ia kini harus berhadapan dengan rival abadi nya—Sabaku Gaara.

" bukan urusan mu " jawab Sasuke dingin .

" sebenar nya aku juga tidak sudi bertanya hal ini tapi ini perintah, jadi jawab saja " ucap Gaara dingin ,tangan nya memegang sebuah dokumen dan ia berbicara pada Sasuke tanpa melihat lawan bicara nya. Sangat tidak sopan

" he, dasar anjing pemerintah " ejek Sasuke. Sasuke hendak keluar dari ruangan yang menyebalkan itu , " dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu Itachi-san dan dia masih hebat seperti dulu " ucap Gaara datar sambil tetap membaca dokumen yang ada ditangan nya. Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Pemuda berambut raven itu benci setiap kali Gaara atau pemerintah mengurusi urusan pribadi nya.

" dimana? "

" heh, kukira kamu sudah tidak peduli hal-hal mengenai Itachi-san " ejek Gaara.

" dimana? " ulang Sasuke sekali lagi.

" sekarang dia sibuk dengan misi _NOCTECRUSH CREATURA_ " jawab Gaara tidak jelas , mana Sasuke mengerti masalah misi dari pemerintah.

" misi apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran

" menurut mu?" jawab Gaara sangat menjengkelkan.

" cih " Sasuke mulai pergi , ia berniat utuk mencari informasi sendiri.

" oh ya , Sas sampaikan salam ku untuk boneka manis itu "

**DEG **. Sasuke menengok kearah Gaara ,bagimana mungkin Gaara tahu mengenai Kitsune?

Gaara tersenyum manis.

" dan katakan juga , dia akan menjadi milik ku " ucap Gaara penuh penekanan dan senyum mengejek.

" dalam mimpi mu Sabaku "

**BRAK**

Sasuke menutup pintu ruang ketua OSIS dengan keras.

" apa tidak apa-apa tuan memberi tahu informasi sepenting itu?" seorang bertopeng elang (ANBU)masuk ke ruangan Gaara.

" biarkan saja , kita lihat sejauh apa dia berkembang " Gaara kembali sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen nya.

.

.

.

" Sasuke-kun " sebuah teriakan kecil terdengar memanggil nama pemuda berambut raven yang tengah melangkah menuju kelas nya.

" hn? " Sasuke menengok kesumber suara. Didepan Sasuke sosok wanita cantik berambut hitam keunguan yang diikat kuda datang. Sasuke tersenyum manis , didepan nya kini berdiri ketua club teater yang terkenal akan keanggunan dan paras nya yang cantik—Hyuuga Hinata.

" ada apa dengan wajah mu Sasuke-kun? " tanya sang Hyuuga khawatir.

" hanya masalah kecil " jawab Sasuke datar sambil mengelus pelan wajah nya yang di sedikit terdapat membiru.

" oh begitu, semoga cepat sembuh ya " ujar sang Hyuuga sambil tersenyum manis.

" terima kasih , benar kata anak-anak seorang Hyuuga memang baik hati " ucap Sasuke melancarkan jurus menggoda nya .

" (Hinata tersenyum) dan seperti anak-anak bilang anda memang seorang _playboy_ " jawab Hinata santai. Sasuke menyeringai ternyata ada juga murid disini yang belum terpengaruh pesona nya.

" aku bukan _playboy_ , hanya baik kepada wanita " ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

" kebaikan mu bisa membuat orang salah paham (Hinata tersenyum kembali) , oh iya bisakah kamu datang ke club teater ? " tanya sang ketua teater ramah dan sangat sopan.

" tentu saja " . Sasuke melangkah mengikuti sang ketua teater itu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terlihat asik mengobrol menurut sudut pandang murid-murid yang lain padahal asli nya Hinata dan Sasuke terus berdebat masalah perangai masing-masing . Sasuke berusaha untuk menguak sifat asli Sang Hyuuga sedangkan Hyuuga berusaha menjatuhkan Sang pangeran sekolah. Akan Hinata tunjukan kepada orang-orang jika pria itu hanya makhluk pemberi harapan kosong.

**Ruang Latihan Club Teater**.

" kyaaaa lihat Sasuke-kun datang " siswi-siswi anggota club teater berteriak histeris ketika sang pangeran Sekolah datang bersama sang ketua club.

" selamat datang Hyuuga-san " seruan salam sopan ditunjukan kepada kehadiran Hinata dari semua anggota club teater baik wanita maupun pria.

Semua anggota teater tunduk terhadap Hinata , sekali kalian berurusan dengan Hyuuga Hinata maka jangan harap kalian bisa bersekolah di _Internasional HighSchool _dengan aman plus nyaman.

" baiklah semua kembali berlatih " titah wanita cantik bermarga Hyuuga itu tegas. Semua nya dengan sigap kembali ke latihan nya.

" jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan,Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

" begini Sasuke-kun club kami akan mengadakan pentas untuk perayaan Aniv club ke-20 dengan thema ' ALLADIN AND THE MAGIC LAMP ' dan sampai saat ini belum ada yang cocok memainkan character Alladin jadi kupikir kamu adalah kandidat yang paling pas" jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

" kurasa aku juga cocok Nata-chan "

Hinata dan Sasuke mendelik kearah suara yang mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka.

" Gaa-kun " Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat sang ketua OSIS yang kini berada diruang latihan mereka.

" yo , Sasuke " sapa Gaara sok akrab.

" hn " jawab Sasuke dingin males banget berurusan sama panda yang ini.

" tapi Gaa-kun pasti sibuk " tolak Hinata lembut , biar bagaimana pun Hinata tidak ingin melibatkan sang ketua OSIS.

" aku bisa menyisihkan waktu ku untuk mu " ucap Gaara lembut sangat lembut sampai Sasuke berpikir _' apakah Gaara menyukai Hyuuga Hinata? '_ . muncul niatan dihati Sasuke untuk menaklukan hati Hinata ,bukan karena suka tapi ingin hanya untuk mengalahkan Gaara!

" sayang sekali Hyuuga memilih ku ,Gaa-rakun" ucap Sasuke mengejek.

" kurasa tidak begitu Sas-UKE" ejek Gaara lagi. Battle mode on.

" jadi kamu pikir bisa seberuntung Alladin, Gaa-Rakun" ejek Sasuke entah kenapa tidak mau mengalah.

" setahu ku Alladin itu pria yang gentle , Sas-UKE " ejek Gaara lagi

" ck, berhenti membuat kerusuhan di club ku " tiba-tiba dua orang berbadan tinggi masing-masing menarik tubuh Sasuke dan Gaara saling menjauh. Ternyata orang-orang itu adalah _bodyguard_ Hinata.

" baik jika Gaa-kun ingin sebuah peran maka jadi jin saja " ucap Hinata memberi solusi . tunggu,tunggu solusi apa nya? Jadi jin itu arti nya jadi budak Sasuke? Hell no.

" _hell no_ " jawab Gaara tegas.

" cih , padahal kamu cocok jadi jin " ucap Sasuke kembali mengejek.

" jadi mau apa tidak ? ah tunggu sebentar aku ada urusan " ucap Hinata setelah nya ia pergi menerima telpon.

Gaara dan Sasuke saling memberi tatapan membunuh. Sementara semua anggota lain nya malah bengong menonton pertandingan _glare_ antara ketua OSIS dan mantan calon ketua OSIS.

" baik lah , kita mulai latihan nya " Hinata datang sambil membawa sebuah skrip naskah untuk drama kali ini.

.

.

.

Latihan dimulai sejak tadi dan sesuai rencana Sasuke menjadi Alladin, Hinata menjadi Jasmine , dan Gaara sebagai jin—_secara ogah-ogahan_—.

_Alladin and the magic lamp_ bercerita kan mengenai seorang pencuri kecil yang beruntung menemukan lampu ajaib , lampu itu berisi kan jin yang bisa mengabulkan segala keinginan sang empunya lampu. Suatu hari Alladin bertemu dengan anak Saudagar kaya yang cantik bernama Jasmine, Alladin dan Jasmine jatuh cinta sampai saat ada penyihir jahat yang menginginkan Jasmine serta lampu ajaib milik Alladin. Jasmine diculik dan lampu ajaib Alladin diambil hingga Alladin tak punya bala bantuan untuk menyelamatkan orang yang ia sukai. Jin maupun Jasmine terkena sihir si penyihir jahat hingga kedua nya hendak membunuh Alladin. Setelah pertarungan yang sengit akhir nya Alladin berhasil merebut kembali Jasmine dan lampu ajaib itu.

Dan saat ini Sasuke serta Hinata tengah berlatih pada adegan Jasmine yang sedang ingin membunuh Alladin karena ia terpengaruh sihir.

" Aku datang untuk memusnahkan mu Alladin " ucap Hinata keras , ia sedang memerankan dialog Jasmine yang tersihir melawan Alladin.

" tidak Jasmine , ini aku All—" ucapan Sasuke berhenti tatkala sebuah pisau tajam melayang kearah nya. **JLEB**

Wajah Sasuke pucat pasi melihat pisau itu menancap 2 _centi_ disamping kiri wajah nya." ini kan hanya la—latihan apa ini tidak terlalu berbahaya" ucap Sasuke sedikit deg-degan gara-gara dilempar pisau. Bukan nya mendengar keluhan Sasuke , Hinata malah kembali mengacungkan pisau.

" huaa (Sasuke berlari mengelilingi panggung karena Hinata terus melempari nya dengan pisau yang entah dari mana) .. Hinata hentikan " ucap Sasuke gusar.

" siapa yang kamu sebut Hinata hah?! " mulai deh Hinata kalau sudah berakting pasti lupa segala nya. Orang-orang cengo memandang Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang kejar-kejaran. " rasakan " ejek Gaara senang melihat wanita paling manis itu hendak menyerang Sasuke.

" sial . hei apa kalian diam saja melihat ketua kalian seperti ini ha?! " teriak Sasuke kepada anggota club teater yang terus saja senyum-senyum sendiri.

' _rasakan bagaimana nona Hinata saat berakting '_ batin semua nya senang melihat penderitaan Sasuke. Hinata itu terkenal sebagai Ratu nya akting , selalu profesional dalam memerankan Character yang harus ia peran kan dan termasuk freak kalau menyangkut akting.

Sasuke berlari hingga terpojok dan saat itu lah Hinata melangkah pelan menghampiri Sasuke seperti seorang shinigami yang hendak mencabut nyawa. Mengerikan

" selamat tinggal Alladin " ucap Hinata penuh penghayatan terhadap peran nya. **SET** . Hinata melemparkan ketiga pisau yang ia bawa secara berurutan.

" wah gawat, hentikan Hinata-hime " teriak para anggota yang mulai panik ketika melihat Hinata mulai benar-benar hilang kendali.

' _mati kamu playboy sialan '_ batin Hinata senang, rupa nya ini sebagai balasan atas sikap playboy Sasuke terhadap setiap wanita. Asal tahu saja Hinata punya dendam sendiri karena semua teman-teman Hinata sakit hati setelah diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke dan kini saat nya ia balas dendam kepada pangeran sekolah itu !

**TRANG**

" anda tidak apa-apa tuan?"

Semua mata terpana pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang kini berdiri dihadapan Sasuke , kedua tangan orang itu menangkap dua pisau yang dilempar Hinata tadi sedangkan satu pisau sisa nya sudah tergeletak dilantai karena ditepis si pemuda .

" Naruto " gumam Sasuke.

**DEG**

Tiba-tiba rona wajah anggota club teater merona melihat pemuda manis itu dan bahkan Gaara serta Hinata diam terpaku.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata dan menaruh kedua pisau tadi ditangan Hinata.

" tidak baik bermain-main dengan benda tajam ,nona " ucap Naruto lembut sambil tersenyum . Hinata menatap mata Naruto dan wajah nya menjadi sangat sangat merah. **BLUSH** . **GUBRAk**

" kyaaa Hinata-hime pingsan " semua anggota menjadi panik sedangkan Naruto dengan polos nya malah memasang wajah cengo. Sasuke menepuk dahi nya. Gaara tetap diam.

" biar kubantu " Naruto yang merasa diri nya lah penyebab seorang wanita yang bernama Hinata-hime pingsan maka ia juga harus bertanggung jawab, digendong nya Hinata _a la bridal style_ kemudian dibaringkan Hinata diatas sofa yang merupakan salah satu properti milik club teater.

" ck kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya Sasuke tidak suka jika pelayan nya yang satu ini datang tanpa disuruh.

" keselamatan anda adalah prioritas saya ,tuan " jawab Naruto sopan, kini orang-orang sibuk mencari cara membangunkan sang ketua teater.

" jadi ini boneka itu "

Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Gaara yang tiba-tiba datang saat mereka berdua sibuk berbincang. _'boneka? Aku?'_ batin Naruto bingung. Gaara tersenyum misterius dan membungkukan badan nya dihadapan Naruto.

**CUP**

" ha? " Naruto bingung kenapa tiba-tiba orang yang baru saja berkomentar itu tiba-tiba mencium punggung tangan nya seolah-olah Naruto adalah putri dan Gaara adalah pangeran. _What the heck_, pikir Sasuke.

" apa mau mu Sabaku ?" tanya Sasuke mulai kembali ke _stoic_ nya.

" tidak kusangka dia yang selama ini di cari oleh Presiden " gumam Gaara.

Mendengar gumaman Gaara , Sasuke sadar jika mungkin saja Naruto dalam bahaya.

" pemerintah lagi ahn " dengus Sasuke geli. Gaara memandang Sasuke datar. " seharus nya kamu berhati-hati Sasuke , boneka ini akan menjadi petaka bagi mu" saran Gaara sok misterius. " tapi jika kamu memberi nya pada ku mungkin akan ku hargai sebagai harga informasi mengenai kakak mu" lanjut Gaara sambil memeluk Naruto yang sejak tadi diam cengo belum konek kenapa ada yang memperlakukan nya sebagai wanita .

" lepas " dengan dingin nya Naruto menepis tangan Gaara yang memeluk tubuh nya. Ia itu iblis tidak sudi jika diperlakukan bagai makhluk lemah. Naruto memandang Gaara dingin.

" mahal, cantik , mistis , dan dingin . _Adorable_ " Gaara tertawa pelan mendapat sikap penolakan Naruto.

" siapa dia ?" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke melihat manusia aneh yang tertawa tiba-tiba. " Sabaku Gaara " jawab Sasuke datar.

' _seperti nya dia lebih menarik dari Hinata '_ batin Gaara senang mendapat mangsa baru. Sosok yang ia ketahui sebagai boneka incaran presiden negara konoha , salah nya dulu kenapa tidak ia pertaruhkan semua yang ia punya untuk mendapatkan hal berharga. Boneka yang jauh lebih cantik dilihat saat dekat seperti ini.

Dulu setelah pulang dari pelelangan Gaara langsung mendapat infomasi dari pihak Anbu bahwa boneka itu adalah sesuatu yang dicari pemerintah sejak 20 tahun lalu. Sedikit kesal memang mengetahui jika ia lalai dan tidak mengetahui informasi sepenting ini. Dan Saat ini Gaara jadi tidak ingin memberikan boneka semenarik ini kepada pemerintah , yah setidak nya ia tidak akan memberikan sang boneka sampai ia bisa tidur bersama sang boneka yang cantik itu. Memikirkan kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan bersama sang boneka membuat Gaara tersenyum mengerikan.

Melihat senyum Gaara Sasuke mulai menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara selanjut nya. Apakah Gaara akan memberitahu pihak pemerintah mengenai keberadaan Naruto? jika ia maka Sasuke harus bersiap-siap kehilang seseorang yang berharga lagi. Atau kah Gaara akan merebut Naruto dari nya seperti yang Gaara katakan saat mereka ada diruang ketua OSIS? Kedua pemikiran tadi tak akan Sasuke biarkan terjadi begitu saja. Tidak akan!

Naruto memandang sang majikan dan Gaara bergantian kemudian ia membuang nafas pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara yang sibuk membaca pikiran lawan masing-masing. Naruto dapat menyimpulkan jika Gaara dan Sasuke tengah memperebutkan diri nya, susah nya menjadi iblis yang selalu diperebutkan .

" apa dia sudah bangun? " tanya Naruto pada seorang siswa yang sedang memeriksa Hinata.

" be—belum " jawab siswa itu terbata. Naruto berpikir sebentar. Dulu sewaktu didunia iblis saat ada yang pingsan seperti ini ia biasa nya akan memakai mantra untuk membuat orang pingsan itu bangun ,tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan nya didepan banyak orang seperti ini. _Jadi sekarang bagaimana dong~~_

" ngh " ah! akhirnya Hinata bangun juga. Naruto merasa lega melihat wanita cantik itu bangun.

" apa anda baik-baik saja nona?" tanya Naruto sopan , jarak wajah Naruto dan Hinata begitu dekat . _' malaikat '_ batin Hinata terpesona pada Naruto ia mengira jika Naruto adalah bagian dari mimpi nya. Sosok Naruto begitu dekat dengan sosok pria idaman Hinata yang selalu Hinata impikan sejak kecil.

" eh—_Naruto menaikan sebelah alis nya_—ada apa nona? " tanya Naruto bingung ketika tangan Hinata menyentuh wajah nya. **DEG** . _'di—dia nyata? '_ batin Hinata bingung dan malu lalu... **BRUK**

" kyaa Hinata-hime " pekik orang-orang lagi.. sebutir tanda tanya sangat besar muncul dipikiran Naruto. apa kah wajah nya begitu mempesona hingga wanita didepan nya itu pingsan lagi.

" merepotkan " kemudian sosok Naruto hilang , ia tidak ingin ikut campur lagi . Manusia memang aneh

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Gaara masih saling menatap tajam .

=== Farenheit ===

" Naruto cari informasi mengenai _Noctecrush Creatura ._ aku ingin data itu malam ini juga " titah Sasuke seenak nya . Saat ini Sasuke tengah bersiap menuju perusahaan nya.

" Yes My Lord " ucap Naruto sopan kemudian sosok Naruto hilang.

" aniki , apa pun yang terjadi aku pasti akan membuat mu kembali kerumah ini " ucap Sasuke tegas lalu ia beranjak menuju mobil pribadi nya menuju perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dan gelap disana terdapat puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan rak buku. Ya ini di gedung pusat informasi milik Negara Konoha dan tokoh utama kita kini sedang mengeledah satu persatu map dan arsip rahasia milik negara. Kalian heran bagaimana cara nya sang Kitsune bisa masuk? Gampang tinggal gunakan portal sihir maka TADAAA sampai lah si Kitsune digedung itu.

Mata merah nya terus bergerak meneliti setiap tulisan yang ada di puluhan rak itu mencari map yang berisi data _Noctecrush Creatura_. _' ini dia '_ batin Kitsune senang ketika melihat yang ia cari ditemukan.

Naruto membelalak . _' i—ini '_ batin Kitsune shock ketika ia membaca dokumen negara yang disembunyikan diruang khusus itu.

" jadi begitu " seringai lebar muncul dari bibir Kitsune .

" manusia tidak pernah puas akan apa yang ia miliki selalu mencari apa yang tidak mereka miliki"

**PRAK**

Sayap kelelawar Kitsune muncul.

" jadi Sasuke benar-benar iblis , iblis ciptaan manusia " gumam Kitsune ia segera menghilang dari ruangan itu melalui portal sebelum ada orang yang sadar akan tindakan nya

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Special thanks untuk yang mereview fict ku**.. ****kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**** , ****Kishu Mars**** , ****Earl Louisia vi Duivel**** , ****Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz**** , ****Scythe no Shinigami**** , Aqua , ****shira shiro-chan**** , tetchan , ****wkyjtaoris ALL**** , ****Nia Yuuki**** , ****Ciel-Kky30**** , Guest , ****Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**** , ****Iria-san**** , **** , ****MoodMaker****.**

Sesi tidak jelas:

Apa Naruto punya kepribadian ganda? Sepanjang yang saya tahu tidak ganda kok emang dari sono nya Naruto itu kekanakan Cuma malu aja karena dia iblis.

Gaara lope Naruto tidak? Hehehe sebener nya dichap ini Gaara menginginkan Naruto sekedar pemuas 'OBSESI ' aja , tapi kedepan nya siapa tahu beneran lope *ditimpuk

Majikan pertama Naru? .sia *dilempar sendal*

Itachi kapan muncul? Kayak nya chap depan .. ingat kayak nya loh jadi belum tentu ^^

Ada Kyuubi gak? Kayak nya belum ada ^^

Rambut Naru bisa panjang terus ya? Hehe iya bisa terus panjang tapi panjang nya Cuma sampai pinggang gak bisa lebih

Sasuke diapain ama naru? Emmmm,, di rape *plak* kagak kok Cuma diberi tanda bahwa diri nya dan Sasuke sudah terikat satu sama lain ^^

Antek pemerintah ? begini nih , jadi IKHS itu sekolah yang didirikan sengaja oleh pemerintah Konoha untuk menjaring bibit-bibit berbakat untuk kepentingan negara , kelak bibit itu akan dijadikan prajurit seperti mata-mata atau sebagai aparatur negara , mereka diberikan perintah untuk mengetest sejauh apa kemampuan mereka.

Konflik nongol belum? Udah kok udah ^^

Sasu uke? Haha sebener nya saya juga gak tega liat sasu jadi uke

THANKS buat dukungan kalian saya sangat senang ^^ . dan maaf apabila ada author yang tersinggung dengan kata-kata saya entah itu di kotak review kalian atau di fict saya. Maaf saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung , saya hanya author nekad yang inginmeramaikan FFN. Gomen

The last ... REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	5. Chapter 5 , NCC

That Devil is My Pet

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Rating : T+

Genre : supranatural , romance

Warning : BL , AU , OOC , alur kecepetan , typos , TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA! Flamer dilarang masuk(titik)

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Naruto (Kitsune ) : devil

Gaara , Sai , Hinata: 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Shikamaru , Itachi : 21 tahun

Danzo : 63 tahun

=== Happy Reading ===

**Malam Hari.**

**Uchiha Corp**

Sasuke masih asik dengan tumpukan dokumen nya , ia yang seorang _workaholic_ pasti akan lupa waktu jika sudah menyangkut masalah pekerjaan bahkan dia lupa jika sampai sekarang sosok iblis peliharaan nya masih belum menampakan batang hidung nya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Sebuah ketukan menghentikan sejenak pergerakan Sasuke , " masuk " tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari dokumen yang tengah ia baca pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu mengijinkan sang pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

Seorang pemuda berjas hitam masuk , " sudah saat nya anda pulang tuan " ucap orang itu sopan. " sebentar lagi " sahut Sasuke masih sibuk dengan dokumen nya, sang pemuda yang tak lain adalah sekretaris Sasuke menghela nafas. " ck , medokusai ini sudah jam 11 malam Sasuke " komentar sang sekretaris tidak mengindahkan bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang bos dan ia malah memanggil bos nya dengan nama kecil nya.

" sebentar lagi Shika , oh ya apa ada yang mencari ku?" Tanya Sasuke pada sekretaris nya yang bernama Shika itu. Shika melempar sebuah buku kearah meja kerja Sasuke, " itu catatan bulanan yang kamu minta , sekarang ayo pulang ,, hoaam " dengan sangat santai sang sekretaris pun menguap didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus geli . Shikamaru Nara orang yang pekerjakan sejak 1 tahun lalu , kepintaran nya mampu menarik Sasuke untuk tetap mempertahankan bawahan yang sangat tidak sopan itu.

" ayo " ajak Sasuke pada Shika . Diluar lingkungan kerja Sasuke dan Shika berteman baik karena Shika orang yang bisa mempercayai Sasuke dan bisa Sasuke andalkan.

Sasuke dan Shika kini berada dalam mobil Sasuke , tujuan pertama Sasuke adalah mengantar Shika pulang. Pertama kali Sasuke melihat Shikamaru , pemuda itu terlihat sangat berantakan seolah-olah ia hidup tanpa jiwa . Tidak diketahui jelas mengenai asal-usul asli sang Nara tapi yang jelas bagi Sasuke cukup kepercayaan saja tidak penting asal-usul nya.

" apa kamu sudah mendapat kabar baru mengenai kakak mu?" tanya Shika mengantuk pada Sasuke yang tengah menyetir. Sasuke tetap fokus pada jalanan yang ia lewati meskipun pertanyaan teman disebelah nya itu sangat menganggu.

" tidak ada " jawab Sasuke datar , " oh " sahut Shika singkat. Kedua nya kembali diam . Shika tertidur . Sasuke sangat maklum pada hobi teman nya yang satu ini, dimana pun berada dia pasti akan tidur haaa.

**CKITT**

" ada apa ?" tanya Shika kaget karena tidur ayam nya langsung terganggu akibat rem mendadak dari si pengemudi. Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap kedepan nya , Shika pun akhir nya ikut memandang kedepan betapa terkejut nya mereka ketika didepan mereka berdiri sosok aneh , berambut merah panjang yang mencuat keatas dengan kuku hitam yang panjang.

Dengan sedikit panik Sasuke mencoba menjalankan kembali laju mobil nya, sementara Shikamaru masih terdiam kaku memandang sosok aneh itu. Mobil Sasuke melaju kencang melewati sosok itu , tapi baru beberapa saat mereka melewati sosok itu tiba-tiba mobil Sasuke berhenti. Kedua penghuni mobil itu sontak menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja sosok berambut merah mencuat itu tengah menyeringai . Sasuke kembali menekan pedal Gas nya kuat-kuat namun yang terdengar hanya deru mesin mobil yang berusaha lepas dari sesuatu.

" ck kuso " Kesal Sasuke.

" ck , kita berhenti saja Sas " saran Shikamaru , " seperti nya dia ada urusan dengan kita " lanjut nya lagi setelah melihat sosok itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun . karena Cahaya yang minim sosok itu tidak jelas terlihat yang mencolok hanya warna rambut merah maroon nya.

Sasuke akhir nya menghentikan laju mobil nya dan dengan segala keberanian Sasuke serta Shikamaru keluar dari mobil itu untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sosok misterius itu.

" siapa kamu ?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Sosok itu hanya menyeringai

" katakan apa mau mu" kali ini Shika yang berbicara dengan nada dingin .

**SRET**. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh akal sosok itu sudah berada di belakang Sasuke dan Shikamaru . **DUG** . Mata Shika dan Sasuke membelalak ketika dirasa nya sebuah benda keras menghantam leher nya, kedua nya pun kehilangan kesadaran tapi Shika maupun Sasuke masih sempat melihat sosok itu menyeringai sambil menjilati benda besi berbentuk ekor satu yang muncul dari belakang sang sosok aneh itu.

=== Farenheit ===

" ngh " lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia memejamkan dan membuka mata nya beberapa kali . " akh " Sasuke meringis pelan ketika ia merasakan kepala nya berat dan pening. Otak cerdas nya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu saat ia baru pulang kantor dan akan mengantar Shika pulang tapi sesosok misterius muncul dan..

" Shikamaru " ucap Sasuke cepat ketika ia sadar sang teman tak ada . " aku disini Sas " sebuah suara berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh kearah samping dan mendapati Shikamaru yang tengah terikat.

" kita dimana?" tanya Sasuke datar tak ada rasa ketakutan sama sekali dari nada bicara nya. Sasuke sudah terbiasa diculik , ingat kan saat kejadian Sasu disekap di tempat Orochi, semenjak itu Sasuke jadi bisa mengendalikan diri saat ia diculik toh pada akhir nya Naruto akan membereskan mereka.

" entahlah " jawab Shika singkat. Keadaan Sasuke sama dengan Shikamaru , terikat. Sasuke mngedarkan pandangan nya. Kini ia berada di dalam teralis besi yang mirip dengan kandang macan , sedangkan kandang itu berada diruangan seperti aula dengan warna cat putih terang.

" wah wah wah tamu kita sudah bangun " sebuah suara baritone terdengar jelas dari arah pintu yang hanya ada satu diruangan itu. TAP TAP TAP . Kemudian muncullah sosok pria tua yang sebelah mata nya ditutup perban.

" pr—presiden " gumam Shikamaru kaget , kenapa orang penting se Konoha ada disini bukan kah beberapa hari yang lalu berita mengatakan jika Presiden tengah berada diluar negeri untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan negara tetangga?

Sang Presiden pun berjalan mendekati kurungan itu . " kau Shikamaru Nara bukan?" tanya Presiden itu pada Shikamaru , orang yang ditanya pun diam ia tidak bisa menjawab apa pun kepada orang yang telah berniat buruk pada diri nya .

Karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari Shika sang presiden pun beralih pada Sasuke.

" heh, apa kabar mu Sasuke?" tanya Sang Presiden sok baik. " jangan sok baik Danzo " ucap Sasuke dingin , mau dia presiden kek mau dia setan kek Sasuke tidak peduli pada kakek tua bangkotan yang penuh ambisi gila itu.

" hahaha kamu masih saja sombong bocah " ucap Danzo tertawa menyindir. Sasuke membuang wajah nya kesamping , malas bertatap wajah dengan orang yang telah menyeret Uchiha Itachi keluar dari keluarga nya.

" katakan saja apa mau mu " ucap Sasuke datar dan dingin .

" he, tidak sabaran sekali . baiklah .. kemari lah " sesosok Makhluk berambut merah maroon yang mencuat keatas muncul dengan pandangan kosong.

" DIA! " ucap Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersamaan saat melihat sosok yang telah membuat mereka pingsan kini berada dalam satu ruangan dengan nya. Kini mereka berdua bisa melihat jelas sang sosok Misterius itu. Seluruh mata nya berwarna emas kecuali bagian tengah nya membentuk elipse kecil dan berwarna hitam , bibir nya semerah darah , kulit nya putih susu , dan yang paling jelas adalah benda berbentuk ekor yang tebuat dari besi yang sangat tajam. Wajah nya terlihat keren jika kalian memperhatikan dengan baik.

" bawa dia " ucap Danzo memerintah sosok itu. Sosok berbentuk manusia aneh itu menyeringai kemudian membuka kurungan itu dan menarik paksa Sasuke.

" lepaskan " Sasuke metap tajam sosok yang menarik nya , ia tidak takut sama sekali . ingat Tak ada hal yang ditakuti seorang Sasuke Uchiha—selain kehilangan Itachi dan ketinggian tentu nya .

" hei brengsek lepaskan dia " Shikamaru tidak diam saja ia mencoba menolong Sasuke walau pun tangan nya terikat . **BRAK** . sosok itu mengibaskan ekor besi nya kearah Shikamaru dan membuat pemuda Nara itu jatuh menabrak teralis besi . Sasuke mengeram . Iya sangat yakin jika sekarang ia dalam bahaya , ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa seorang Danzo begitu terobsesi dengan diri nya . Sasuke kini harus meredam amarah nya membiarkan otak jenius nya yang bekerja bukan tindakan tidak berguna seperti memberontak. Akhir nya otak jenius nya menyuruh untuk mengikuti kemana sang manusia aneh itu mengiring nya , kalau ada apa-apa ia bisa memanggil Kitsune. Ya Kitsune . tunggu sebentara sejak tadi sore Sasuke belum menemui pemuda iblis itu, kemana pergi nya dia? Sasuke terus berpikir mengenai Naruto hingga dia tak sadar jika kini berada pada ruangan aneh.

**TRAP TRAP TRAP **

Sasuke terbelalak ketika tangan dan tubuh nya diborgol ia juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang ia malah duduk dikursi dengan borgol.

" Mau apa kau kakek Tua " Geram Sasuke marah ia tidak suka diperlakukan bagai budak seperti ini , ia Uchiha bukan _Slave!_

" apa kamu tahu mengenai _NocteCrush Creatura_ Sasuke?" tanya Danzo lembut . _NocteCrush Creatura_? Ah , Sasuke ingat tadi sore bukankah ia menyuruh Naruto untuk menyelidiki ini.

" kalau tidak kenapa?" tantang Sasuke , ia menatap tajam kakek bangkotan itu. Danzo tertawa keras. " hahaha "

" apa yang kau tertawakan kakek tua sialan" geram Sasuke. " dia " Danzo menunjuk sosok keren berambut merah maroon yang tengah duduk manis disofa . " adalah _NocteCrush Creatura_ " ucap Danzo tenang. Mata Sasuke membelalak , jadi sosok yang tengah duduk itu adalah sesuatu yang diselidiki kakak nya , tapi kenapa bukankah sosok itu anak buah Danzo dan Itachi juga demikian?

Sosok NCC (_NocteCrush Creatura_) itu menatap bosan kearah Sasuke dan Danzo.

" kapan mulai?" suara baritone terdengar dari arah sang sosok Misterius itu . suara itu rasa nya tak asing untuk Sasuke , tapi siapa ?

" sabar.. ambil kan obat itu " titah Danzo pada sang NCC. Sosok NCC itu melangkah keluar ruangan untuk mengambil obat yang diperintahkan oleh Danzo.

" tunggu lah Sasuke sebentar lagi kamu akan seperti dia hahaha" ucap Danzo sambil tertawa membuat Sasuke geram ingin menonjok muka bangkotan itu.

" apa maksud mu? " tanya Sasuke kesal. " kau akan tahu nanti Sa-su-ke" jawab Danzo dengan nada bermain-main.

" ck lama sekali " gumam Sang Presiden kesal kenapa mengambil obat saja begitu lama .

" _NocteCrush Creatura_ . . . apa tujuan mu membuat nya?" tanya Sasuke dingin , ia tidak bisa membiarkan Danzo melihat diri nya yang panik atau ketakutan. Tidak akan

" senjata pembunuh masal " jawab Danzo enteng sambil tersenyum iblis.

' senjata pembunuh masal? Dia gila ' batin Sasuke terkejut.

" kenapa? Terkejut hm? Haha Dengan ada nya NCC maka segala nya bisa berada dalam kendali ku "

" jangan bermimpi bodoh " ejek Sasuke dengan berani nya , " kamu hanya kakek tua idiot yang terlalu berambisi " lanjut nya.

" A—apa?! " Danzo berucap kesal .

" heh, orang seperti mu tidak ada apa-apa nya dari pada keturunan Uchiha " ucap Sasuke bangga, benar bukan kalau saja Keluarga Uchiha ingin kekuasaan bisa saja mereka dapatkan .

" cih bocah tengik sombong seperti mu hanya akan menjadi budak ku " ucap Danzo tak kalah sombong dari Sasuke.

" bermimpi lah menaklukan Uchiha, kau hanya hyena kelaparan yang berharap memakan singa " ejek Sasuke lagi.

Danzo geram , bocah dihadapan nya ini memang pintar membuat orang marah.

**KRIET**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka . " hei kau lama sekali—" ucapan Danzo terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang yang bukan NCC milik nya .

" a—aniki " gumam Sasuke terkejut melihat sosok pemuda bersurai hitam panjang , berkulit putih pucat , dan wajah tampan dengan sebuah guratan luka horizontal. Ya itu adalah sosok kakak yang sangat Sasuke rindukan.

**BRAK**

Tembok disamping Itachi hancur terkena ekor besi .

" Uchiha Itachi " geram Danzo marah . Itachi melompat kesamping ketika ekor besi itu menyerang nya . kemudian muncullah sang NCC yang menguarkan aura membunuh.

" mana obat nya! " teriak Danzo cepat , gawat kalau seorang Itachi bisa sampai dimarkas rahasia nya. Sosok NCC itu menyerang terus menerus kearah Itachi dan saat posisi nya dekat dengan Danzo NCC itu melemparkan tabung injeksi yang berisi cairan berwarna biru tua.

**SET**. Sebuah pisau melayang dan nyaris saja mengenai otak Danzo kalau saja Danzo tidak didorong oleh NCC nya.

" kau berkhianat Danzo " sosok Itachi berucap dingin dan mengintimidasi Danzo dengan aura nya.

" cih , kamu pikir aku akan melepaskan objek sempurna seperti Sasuke ha?" tantang Danzo sambil tersenyum iblis. Sasuke masih tetap diam melihat kakak nya . Uchiha Itachi banyak berubah , dari rambut nya yang memanjang, aura dingin nya, kecepatan nya, kekuataan nya dan pandangan membunuh nya benar-benar menusuk.

" apa-apaan ini—AKKH!" Sasuke yang ingin bertanya tiba-tiba diberi injeksi oleh Danzo. Itachi membelalak sebentar kemudian mendesis dan bergerak menyerang kembali. Sasuke merasa pusing , panas , dan mual. Dan yang paling menganggu adalah sesuatu yang membuncah ingin keluar.

"Akkkhh!" Jeritan kesakitan Sasuke membahana bahkan sampai ketempat Shikamaru.

" Sasuke " gumam Shikamaru khawatir.

" aku akan pasti kan mayat mu Danzo" ucap Itachi pelan dan sangat dingin. Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah senapan laras pendek dan menembakan nya kearah Danzo . **TRANG TRANG TRANG** . peluru-peluru itu ditangkis menggunakan ekor besi milik sang NCC , Itachi menyeringai . **JLEB**. Sebuah pisau sukses menancap diperut NCC yang tidak dilindungi.

Danzo melihat jika keadaan mulai tidak menguntungkan pun bergerak melarikan diri , " bereskan dia" titah Danzo pada NCC nya itu. Sementara itu sosok Sasuke masih berteriak kesakitan, Itachi yang mendengar jerit memilukan itu ingin mendekat kearah sang adik namun sayang sosok NCC itu menghadang.

" Saat nya serius " gumam sosok itu sambil tersenyum iblis, ia mencabut pisau yang menancap diperut nya darah merembes keluar dengan deras . dijilat nya pisau penuh darah itu lalu ia mendongak dan meperlihatkan taring panjang serta mata berkilat mengerikan . luka ditubuh nya pun segera menutup.

" sial " decih Itachi.

Kedua nya kembali bertarung .

Sasuke merasa sesuatu hendak merobek tubuhnya , Sakit . ia tutup mata nya dan ia gigit bibir nya agar jeritan tak kembali keluar . tanda berbentuk 3 magatama dileher nya berdetak dan berubah warna menjadi merah, tanda pemberian Kitsune itu semakin memerah hingga berwarna layak nya darah.

Rambut raven Sasuke memanjang dan mencuat keatas, kuku tangan nya memanjang , tubuh nya bergetar , tenggorokan nya perih dan panas , dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah mata Sasuke sepenuh nya berwarna hitam.

" AKKHHH!" tak kuasa menhan sakit akhir nya ia menjerit kembali. Itachi bergerak menuju adik nya, ia khawatir jika Sasuke tidak kuat menahan perubahan ini maka sosok adik tersayang nya akan mati.

" Sasuke " panggil Itachi setelah ia mengambil jarak dari NNC itu. Sasuke melirik kakak nya . " aniki " panggil Sasuke pelan kesadaran nya mengabur.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar Sasuke atau lebih tepat nya di sebuah peti mati yang terbuat dari kaca nampak sosok pemuda pirang tengah terlelap.

Mata Naruto membuka seketika, ia merasakan jika kekuatan nya yang ada ditubuh Sasuke tidak terkontrol. Ia melirik jam dikamar itu menunjukan pukul 2 pagi dan Sasuke belum juga pulang . Naruto merubah dirinya dalam bentuk setengah Kitsune dan memejamkan mata nya . sekelebatan kisi mengenai Sosok Sasuke yang tengah menjerit dan sosok dua makhluk tengah bertempur sengit. Kitsune membuka mata nya . " Sasuke " desis Kitsune menyeramkan. Saat ini majikan nya terancam bahaya , bagaimana pun tugas nya adalah menjaga Sasuke jadi tak akan ia biarkan siapa pun melukai sang Majikan.

.

.

" cukup " Itachi tak kuasa mendengar jeritan kesakitan Sasuke yang tak henti-henti , ia tahu proses perubahan ini memang mengerikan karena ia juga pernah merasakan nya. Rambut hitam Itachi mencuat keatas dan seluruh mata nya berubah merah dan kuku nya memanjang. Dengan pandangan datar ia menatap makhluk yang sejenis dengan nya itu.

" kita akhiri " ucap Itachi dingin , ia mengangkatan tangan kanan nya kemudian tangan itu diselimuti api hitam .

" heh , Amaterasu? " ejek Sosok dihadapan Itachi . " hn" jawab Itachi singkat .

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

Yoshhh update lagi XDDD

Maaf sekali lagi kalo lama update abis author sibuk mengejar tugas-tugas. Saking banyak nya tugas author sampai tepar U,Uzz *curcol

oh ya akhir-akhir ni Faren jadi suka pair ShikaNaru XDD mereka lebih so sweet dari SasuNaru XD *liat di anime Naruto

oh ya makasih buat:

**wkyjtaoris ALL**** , tetchan , ****Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy**** , ****Ciel-Kky30**** , ****kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**** , ****sheren**** , Satsuki Naruhi , ****Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz**** , ****Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**** , ****Earl Louisia vi Duivel**** , ****Naozumi Ariadust**** , Aqua , ****devilojoshi**** , ****Kishu Mars**** , Iztha Dark Neko , ****Iria-san**** , ****shira shiro-chan**** , ****MoodMaker**** .**

sesi tanya jawab :

# maaf telat review : hehe gapapa kok yang penting kamu menghargai karya abal ku XD

# Sasuke iblis buatan? Hayo hayo hayo udah ketauan kan maksud Iblis buatan yang saya maksud xD *reader : belummmm bego

# Naru nya kekanakan aja dong : huahahahaha nanti Naru akan kubuat kekanakan dan keiblisan nya berkurang gara-gara selalu bareng Sasu *reader : maksud nya? Author: meneketehe*dilempar lemari

# apa Naru sudah membereskan Orochi? Belum kok dia Cuma lagi liat sikon dulu baru menyerang XD

#Itachi bekerja sebagai apa? Kaya nya chap depan bakal jelas deh kerja apa *mind : kerja rodi tuh XD *dihajar masa

# SasuNaru kan? Hehehe gimana ya author juga bingung , entar author adain voting deh

# Sasuke uke? Dunia Shinobi(?) bakalan perang badai! Cetar cetar! Membahana! XD : cius? Masa sih ? kok meragukan *author yang ngajak ribut XD

# Sai nepsong ya ama badan Sasu? Kaya nya sih wahahaha XD

# kuat mana Sasu ato Naru ? tergantung kalo Sasu seme berarti kuat Sasu kalo Sasu uke berarti kuat Naru :D

# Apa Sai bakal rebut Naru? Kaya nya , abis Sai juga suka sih ama wajah imut nan manis milik Naruto XD

# bakal Naik rated gak? Tergantung nanti (senyum innoncent *reader muntah)

# ada GaaNaru ? pasti adaaaa XD

# apa itu yang dibaca Naru? Sec .. opo iku ? oh itu nama nya NocteCrush Creatura XD

#Hinata OOC ? hehe abis aku suka Hinata hime yang kuat , cantik, dan berprinsip tegas , putri bangsawan banget deh XD

# gak sabar liat Itachi muncul : noh udah muncul , gomen kalo muncul nya biasa aja :(

#ada Kyuu? Entahlah mungkin ada mungkin juga gak ada (dilempar piring)

Yosshh banyak yang bilang Naruto dan Hinata di fict ini keren XD makasih atas pujian dari kalian semua :D.

Ayo VOTING .. pilih mana SASUNARU atau NARUSASU? Biar author gak plin plan *manggut" * oh gimana kalo SHIKANARU *dilempar kekutub

Yosh gimana tanggapan nya ,, gomen kalo kecewa.. mohon review nya dan saran serta kritik yang membangun :D

See you.. REVIEW PLEASE.


	6. Chapter 6 , Sasuke Vs Kitsune

That Devil is My Pet

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Rating : T+

Genre : supranatural , romance

Warning : BL , AU , OOC , alur kecepetan , typos , TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA! Flamer dilarang masuk(titik)

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Naruto (Kitsune ), Jiraiya : devil

Gaara , Sai , Hinata: 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Shikamaru , Itachi : 21 tahun

Danzo : 63 tahun

=== Happy Reading ===

Pandangan Sasuke mengabur, tenggorokannya sakit dan tanda sialan diseluruh tubuhnya itu terasa membakar.

"AKKHH" jerit Sasuke keras.

Itachi dan NCC itu memandang Sasuke yang menunduk lesu.

"khekhekhe" tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke seperti terselimuti energi hitam. Borgol yang mengekang tangan dan tubuh Sasuke terlepas begitu saja.

**BRAK**. Sosok Sasuke menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan Itachi dan NCC merah itu meninggalkan atap gedung yang berlubang setelah dihajar oleh Sasuke.

"gawat " ucap Itachi khawatir karena ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan segera mencari mangsa.

"kejar lah hahahaha" sosok NCC merah itu tertawa senang melihat Itachi yang masih dalam mode NCC pergi mengejar sosok Sasuke.

Sosok NCC merah marun itu berubah, rambut merah mencuat nya kini memendek dan makin lama makin jelas sosok itu nampak seperti Sabaku Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke selamat menderita, hahaha"

Sosok Gaara menghilang meninggalkan gedung itu.

=== Farenheit ===

"kekeke" lagi-lagi sosok Sasuke yang tengah melompati atap rumah dengan mode NCC terkekeh melihat orang dibelakangnya terus mengejar dan memanggil nama nya. Sasuke berlari dan bersembunyi hingga Itachi kehilangan jejak sang adik.

**TAP**. Sosok Sasuke berhenti berlari dan turun memasuki sebuah diskotik.

.

.

Suara musik keras berdetum. Puluhan orang bergerak mengikuti irama dan hentakan musik.

Sasuke melepaskan leher penjaga diskotik yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Mulutnya belepotan darah, mata hitamnya berkilat tajam.

Dilangkahkan kaki nya memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan manusia itu.

Rasa sakit ditubuhnya semakin membakar, dicarinya orang yang terdekat dengan tempatnya berdiri. **GRAB**. Melihat seorang wanita berjalan melewatinya segera saja ia sambar dan dengan taringnya ia menggigit melukai leher wanita itu.

"aakkhh" teriakan sang wanita membuat orang-orang didalam diskotik itu memandang pemandangan mengerikan dimana seorang tengah mengigit dan menjilati darah yang keluar.

"makh—makhluk apa itu?" orang-orang berjengit kaget. "Monster!" puluhan orang itu berlarian tak tentu arah, Sasuke menyeringai dan kembali mencari mangsanya.

.

.

.

Sosok pirang tengah berdiri menatap sosok pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir. Awalnya ia datang untuk mengetahui keadaan Sasuke namun siapa sangka jika kini ia harus menemui sosok Shikamaru. Kedua nya saling menatap dalam diam.

"aku harus pergi" ucap Naruto memecah kesunyian karena sejak tadi mereka terdiam dalam keterkejutan.

"tunggu kitsune" tangan Shikamaru mengapai lengan Naruto yang hendak pergi. Kembali kedua nya saling menatap.

"aku tidak sangka kamu masih hidup Shika" ucap Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum. **GRAB**. Shikamaru memeluk pemuda berambut pirang pendek itu.

"aku merindukanmu Kitsune"ucap Shikamaru lirih, dipeluk eratnya sosok pirang itu. Naruto balik memeluk Shikamaru. "maaf waktu itu aku tak bisa menjagamu" ucap Naruto pelan sangat pelan hingga terdengar lirih. Keduanya saling memeluk erat.

"Jadi siapa tuanmu yang baru?" tanya Shika lembut sambil mengelus punggung Naruto pelan. "Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Naruto.

Shikamaru terkejut kemudian ia sadar jika Sasuke dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Sasuke dalam bahaya" ucap Shika masih dalam pelukan. "aku harus pergi Shika" Naruto mulai melonggarkan pelukan nya.

"Kitsune bisakah setelah ini kita bicara?" tanya Shikamaru setelah ia melepaskan pelukan nya.

"tentu saja"

Naruto mengeluarkan sayap kelelawarnya.

"sampai jumpa" salam Kitsune sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih menatap nya rindu.

"Aku menyayangimu Kitsune" lirih Shikamaru sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan gedung kosong itu.

.

.

.

Naruto menyusuri kota Konoha. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang berambut hitam panjang yang mencuat keatas melewatinya dengan cepat.

**TAP**. Langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia berbalik dan melihat sosok Uchiha Itachi yang berlari kearah diskotik. Dengan segera ia pun ikut memasuki diskotik.

**DEG**. Naruto dan Itachi berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk diskotik dengan mata terbelalak.

"Sa—Sasuke" ucap Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya begitu pula Itachi. Naruto memandang kesamping dan mendapati mimik wajah Itachi mengeras.

Diskotik seharusnya menjadi tempat hiburan bagi manusia tapi sekarang diskotik itu menjadi tempat yang akan membuat manusia merinding ketakutan dan muntah mendadak. Puluhan orang tergelatak tak bernyawa dengan tubuh penuh gigitan dan sobek mengeluarkan darah yang banyak.

Disudut diskotik nampak Sosok pemuda raven yang sedang asik menjilati darah yang keluar dari tubuh korbannya. Sosok itu menyeringai mengerikan.

"hentikan Sasuke" ucap Itachi pelan namun menekan, sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke itu tidak peduli dan masih menjilatii darah. Geram, Itachi menghampiri sosok NCC Sasuke dan menariknya menjauhi tubuh tak bernyawa tadi. "Grrrr" Sasuke mendesis tidak suka ketika tubuhnya ditarik, Sasuke menatap tajam sosok yang menariknya. **DUK**. Dengan tenaga yang kuat Sasuke memukul perut Itachi hingga tubuh kokoh itu merunduk kesakitan.

"Sasuke!" jerit Naruto ketika melihat sang majikan makin bringas dengan memukuli Itachi berkali-kali. Sang NCC itu pun menengok kearah Naruto, mata hitam pekat Sasuke membuat Naruto bergedik ngeri. Sosok itu kembali menyeringai.

"apa-apaan seringaimu itu ha?" bentak Naruto tidak suka melihat majikan yang biasa nya berwajah datar namun tetap ramah kini terlihat mengerikan dengan senyuman gila itu.

Naruto melirik tanda yang ia berikan kepada Sasuke, jangan-jangan tanda itu yang membuatnya bringas atau ada hal lain yang menyebabkan nya berubah total seperti itu.

Sasuke hendak menginjak tubuh Itachi namun Naruto bergerak cepat dengan menarik tubuh Itachi menjauh. "kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir pada sosok yang belum ia kenal. Itachi menatap pemuda pirang itu datar dan menggangguk. "terima kasih" ucap Itachi kemudian ia berdiri dengan kekuatan nya sendiri.

**BRAK**. Sosok Sasuke kembali pergi dengan merusak tembok diskotik itu.

"sial! " Itachi hendak pergi mengejar Sasuke yang masih mengincar mangsa namun pergerakan nya berhenti ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengannya.

"ada apa?" tanya Itachi datar pada sosok pirang didepannya. "ceritakan apa yang terjadi " ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

=== Farenheit ===

Naruto dan Itachi bergerak melompati atap rumah seperti ninja. Mata Naruto melirik pria disampingnya, ia tidak sangka jika kakak dari majikannya itu sekarang berada disampingnya padahal selama ini Sasuke terus mencari kakaknya.

"Jadi virus itu merusak dan memakan protein didalam tubuh inangnya?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi yang masih bergerak melompati atap untuk mengejar Sasuke, Itachi menggangguk singkat.

"aku tahu sedikit mengenai NocteCrush Creatura, itu adalah proyek pengembangan Virus untuk menambah kekuatan manusia bukan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Itachi menatap Naruto bingung, kenapa orang luar bisa mengetahui rahasia pemerintah begitu saja.

"ya, Virus itu akan memodifikasi seluruh sel. Lambat jadi cepat, lemah jadi kuat, dan memunculkan potensi besar milik sang inang." Jawab Itachi datar.

"jadi virus dalam tubuh Sasuke membuatnya lebih cepat,kuat dan memunculkan kekuatan tersembunyi miliknya. Lantas kenapa Sasuke menggigit banyak orang?" tanya Naruto lagi, jelas sekarang jika tanda miliknya tidak berperan dalam merubah Sasuke.

"setiap sisi positif pasti memiliki sisi negatif, virus itu memerlukan energi dari protein yang tinggi jika tidak maka virus-virus itu akan mati, dan kau tahu bukan jika darah manusia merupakan sumber protein tertinggi. Jika terancam Virus itu akan mengendalikan sang inang" jelas Itachi lagi. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, jadi Virus itu sekarang dalam proses untuk mencari sumber energi agar bisa bertahan hidup didalam tubuh Sasuke.

"tapi yang mengherankan Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti dikendalikan oleh virus itu " ucap Itachi tiba-tiba. "ha? Apa maksud anda?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"seharusnya satu tubuh saja sudah cukup untuk memuaskan dahaga Virus itu, tapi jika dihitung jumlah korban didalam diskotik itu sudah lebih dari 50 orang" Ucap Itachi serius. Naruto membelalak, jadi kenapa Sasuke bertindak bringas?

**TAP**. Naruto berhenti mendadak membuat Itachi ikut berhenti.

'_kalau begitu tubuh Sasuke dikendalikan oleh tanda itu'_ batin Naruto, ia teringat jika perjanjian nya dengan Sasuke adalah berbagi kekuatan.

" _dengan ini kekuatan ku adalah kekuatan mu dan hal ini akan berlangsung selama masa kontrak kita "_

Kalau begitu ini efek samping dari perjanjian nya, Naruto tidak tahu jika ini adalah efeknya karena tanda perjanjian itu mempunyai efek yang berbeda pada setiap majikannya.

"Sial!" decih Naruto. **SRAK**. Itachi terkejut melihat pemuda disampingnya."siapa kamu?" tanya Itachi terkejut melihat Naruto bersayap kelelawar dengan tanduk dan taring.

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk memperkenalkan diri" ucap Naruto datar kemudian terbang kelangit.

"makhluk apa lagi sekarang" ucap Itachi sambil menatap langit, ia kembali mencari adiknya.

=== Farenheit ===

Naruto menutup matanya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Sasuke melalui tanda perjanjian itu. Setelah melihat dengan cukup jelas Naruto bergegas menghentikan tindakan kriminal Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan rumahnya sendiri, ia menatap gerbang rumah yang besar dengan tatapan datar. **TAP TAP TAP**. Langkah Sasuke menggema ditengah malam, jari telunjuknya ia arahkan kegerbang dan tiba-tiba dari telunjuknya keluar cahaya biru . **BRAK**. Pintu gerbang itu terpental jauh.

Sasuke menyeringai.

tak berapa lama Sai muncul. "siapa disana?" tanya Sai saat melihat gerbang rumahnya sudah rusak.

Sai terkejut melihat sosok putih pucat dengan rambut raven mencuat keatas, mata nya hitam dan daerah mulutnya belepotan cairan merah.

Sontak Sai melangkah mundur. "kenapa mundur?" suara baritone dari makhluk yang kini menyeringai itu membuat bulu kuduk Sai meremang.

**SET**. Dalam sekejap Sasuke berada dibelakang Sai."Hello Sai" Sapa sosok mengerikan itu tepat ditelinga Sai, Sai menegok pelan dan mendapati mata yang sepenuhnya hitam itu memandangnya.**DEG**. Keringat dingin Sai keluar begitu saja, walaupun ia sering menghadapi bahaya dari pemubunuh bayaran tapi ini lebih mengerikan dari para pembunuh bayaran itu.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"berhenti menakuti orang Sasuke" muncullah sosok Itachi—_bukan dalam mode NCC._

Sasuke memandang Itachi, ia memiringkan kepala hingga nampak lebih menyeramkan. "apa kabar baka aniki" sapa nya sambil menyeringai. **DUK**. Sasuke menendang Sai. Dengan sigap Itachi menangkap tubuh Sai.

"terima kasih Itachi-nii" ucap Sai berterima kasih.

"apa mau mu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada sosok NCC Sasuke. Lagi-lagi sosok Sasuke menyeringai. "membunuh semua manusia hahaha" Tawa Sasuke menggelegar menimbulkan efek menyeramkan yang lebih parah.

**GRAB**. Tubuh Sasuke dibekap dari belakang. "hentikan omong kosongmu! "sosok Kitsune yang membekap Sasuke mengeram marah. Dari balik tangannya ia bisa merasakan jika Sasuke tersenyum. **TAP**. **BRUK**. Sasuke menarik lengan Kitsune dan segera membantingnya ketanah.

"berani sekali kamu terhadap majikan, dasar iblis brengsek!" geram Sasuke, ia menduduki perut Kitsune. Mata hitam pekat itu bertemu mata merah kucing.

Sasuke mendadak menundukan kepalanya dan mencium Kitsune didepan Itachi dan Sai.

Mata merah Kitsune membulat ketika tangan Sasuke masuk kedalam bajunya dan mengelus perutnya lembut.

Sasuke menyeringai dan melepaskan ciumannya. "kamu adalah peliharaan ku sekaligus uke ku" ucapan Sasuke sontak membuat Itachi,Sai,dan Naruto membelalak kaget.

'_uke?'_ batin Kitsune kaget. Karena kaget Kitsune tidak sadar jika tangan Sasuke sudah menyentuh dadanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Hah" bentak Kitsune tidak terima diper-uke-kan.

Sebuah cahaya biru keluar dari telapak tangan Kitsune dan mengenai tubuh Sasuke, tidak keras memang tapi setidaknya itu membuat sosok NCC Sasuke menjauh.

"Sasuke! " teriak Itachi khawatir.

Wajah Kitsune memerah bukan karena malu tapi karena Marah. Ia menggigit ibu jari nya hingga berdarah kemudian menggambar pentagram ditelapak tangan nya dan menghentakan telapak tangan yang sudah bergambar itu ketanah.

**KABUM**. Asap putih muncul.

Muncullah sosok berambut putih panjang dan bertanduk sambil memonyongkan bibirnya serta menutup mata.

"mhhh" desah orang yang baru muncul itu. **PLAK**. Kitsune menampar orang yang berdiri didepannya itu. "apa yang kau lakukan ero-baka!" ucap Kitsune kesal. Orang yang ditampar pun membuka matanya kaget.

"loh loh ini dimana? Mana Tsunade?" makhluk berambut putih itu clingak-clinguk tidak keruan. Itachi,Sai,Sasuke hanya bisa sweetdrop sesaat melihat kejadian konyol tadi.

"ini bukan didunia dark baka" ucap Kitsune kesal.

" AHH! Kitsune! Kau ..kau..kau.." makhluk berambut putih itu membuka menutup mulutnya sambil menunjuk kearah Kitsune. "kamu masih hidup~~~" sosok iblis lain itu menghambur memeluk Kitsune.

Merasa diacuhkan Sasuke berlari sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang diselimuti cahaya biru. Melihat Sasuke yang datang segera saja Kitsune mendorong kuat pria paruh baya yang memeluknya dan menghindar dari pukulan Sasuke. Saking kuatnya pukulan Sasuke sampai tanah yang terkena pukulan itu berbentuk cekungan dalam.

"jangan acuhkan aku sialan!" geram Sasuke.

**TAK**. Sosok Sasuke terpelanting kebelakang karena terkena sentilan jari dari pria tua berambut putih itu.

"siapa anak itu, Kitsune?" tanya iblis tua itu serius memperhatikan sosok Sasuke yang kembali berdiri gagah. "dia majikan ku Jiraiya-san" ucap Kitsune mulai serius.

"khe, ternyata kutukanmu belum hilang? " ejek iblis yang bernama Jiraiya itu. "kau tahu kan ayah tidak akan menghapus kutukan ini sampai beliau mendapatkan yang dia mau" Ujar Kitsune mulai serius.

"hm, jadi apa dia itu hasil tanda perjanjian?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Kitsune, "justru aku ingin bertanya pada anda" balas Kitsune.

Itachi kembali menjadi NCC, dia akan menghentikan sang adik.

"Sasuke berhenti " ucap Itachi pelan, Sai yang melihat perubahan Itachi hanya dapat terdiam kaku. _'ada apa ini?'_ batin nya bingung.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, ia menggunakan darah disekitar mulutnya untuk menggambar pentagram ditelapak tangannya dan segera mengikuti gerakan Naruto sebelumnya yaitu menempelkan telapak tangannya ketanah.

**KABUM**. Asap putih muncul.

"grrr Guk " muncullah sosok Anjing berkepala dua dan berbadan besar. Anjing itu mencakar kearah Itachi dan Sai, dengan sigap Itachi menarik Sai agar terhindar dari cakaran anjing itu.

"khekhekhe" Sasuke terkekeh melihat hasil ulahnya.

"lihat bahkan dia bisa memanggil cerberus kemari" ucap Jiraiya datar, "dia seperti kamu yang dulu"lanjut Jiraiya. Kitsune tertegun, "aku yang dulu?" ucap Kitsune pelan.

"bukankah kamu yang dulu sangat berambisi untuk menghabisi manusia? Kamu juga bringas seperti dia" ucap Jiraiya lagi. "cih, jadi menurut anda sifatku yang dulu berpindah pada Sasuke?" ujar Kitsune kesal. "mungkin.."jawab Jiraiya menyebalkan.

"awas!" Jiraiya berteriak untuk menyadarkan Kitsune dari lamunannya karena kini cerberus menyerang kearah Kitsune.

**TAP**. **SET**. **CRASH**. Dalam sekali gerakan Kitsune menangkap kaki cerberus dan tangannya menembus perut Cerberus hingga darah berwarna hijau berceceran.

"wah wah kamu tahukan Cerberus itu hewan kesukaan Raja, kurasa hukumanmu akan bertambah Kitsune " ucap Jiraiya terkekeh. "cih, berhenti mengoceh dan bantu aku untuk menyadarkan Sasuke" ujar Kitsune kesal.

"haha kalau begitu buat si Sasuke itu mengendalikan tanda yang kau buat bodoh" ejek Jiraiya lagi. Kitsune terdiam, ia memikirkan cara untuk membuat Sasuke sadar.

Sementara itu Itachi membawa Sai kembali kedalam rumah, tidak aman jika sepupunya itu berada disekitar Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap dingin kearah Kitsune yang baru saja membunuh Cerberus.

"cih " Sasuke segera berlari menuju Kitsune dan tangan nya kembali mengeluarkan cahaya biru. Kitsune menyeringai.

Sasuke menendang Kitsune hingga Kitsune tersungkur ketanah. Kembali Sasuke menduduki perut Kitsune. Dan ia bersiap untuk menusuk jantung Kitsune dengan tangannya, namun sayang tangan Sasuke keburu ditangkap oleh Kitsune.

"kendalikan dirimu Sasuke" ucap Kitsune lembut sambil tersenyum, Mata hitam Sasuke menatap datar wajah Kitsune. Sasuke menundukan wajahnya kembali mencium Kitsune.

"wah wah wah jika Raja melihat ini pasti gawat" gumam Jiraiya saat melihat adegan kissing SasuNaru.

**JLEB**. Tangan Sasuke sukses menembus dada kiri Kitsune. Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Jiraiya terpaku kaget.

Sasuke mencabut tangannya dari dada Kitsune dan menjilati darah merah Kitsune.

"darah mu manis " Ucap Sasuke sambil menjilati darah sang iblis, ia menatap wajah Kitsune yang masih terbelalak. Muka Kitsune mulai pucat, "Sa—Sasuke "ucap Kitsune tak percaya.

**To be Continued...**

Hemm,, sekarang faren fokus namatin ini fict dulu. Oh iya jika ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan tanya. Dan terimakasih atas saran dan kritik yang membangun mengenai bahasa saya hehehe saya senang ada yang mengingatkan ^^

Oh iya Hiks hiks hiks T^T Neji meninggal huaaaaa,, satu seme menghilang *mewek beneran.. semoga kau bahagia dialam sana Neji _we love you_ ;)

Om Masashi semoga engkau meng edo tensai kan Itachi dan Neji*plak gak mungkin banget.

Thanks to: **wkyjtaoris ALL****, ****BlueMoonLoveOnyxNightSky****, tetchan, ****Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel****, Aqua, ****Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz****, ****Ciel-Kky30****, Guest, ****devilojoshi****, onyx shappireSEA, ****AnindyaCahya****, Namikazuki, ****Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy****, ****Runriran****, ****Earl Louisia vi Duivel****, ****kkhukhukhukhudattebayo****, Mitsu Rui, ****shira shiro-chan****, **

Yo sesi tanya jawab:

#itu NCC gaara bukan? : iya itu gaara ^^

#Sasuke jadi kaya apa pas mode NCC? Benar kaya mode joutai tapi kulitnya tetep putih pucat dan tidak ada tanda seperti silang didaerah mata dan hidungnya. Iya kaya didragon ball

#kalo penampilan Itachi pas NCC? :eumm gimana ya? Mirip kaya ABEL NIGHTROAD dari trinity blood mungkin ^^ .. liat foto FFN ku aja itu abel Nightroad Cuma nanti rambut itachi nya item.

#kenapa Naru gak nyelamatin Sasu ? : itu karna Naru lagi istirahat^^

#Sasu ada sayapnya gak? :gak ada Cuma mata dan taring nya yang berubah hehehe bayangin aja Sasu mode joutai tanpa sayap

#Naru NCC bukan? Bukan kok dia iblis ^^

Oh iya menurut vote ternyata SasuNaru yang menang jadi kedepannya bakal jadi perjuangan Sasu buat naklukin Naru hehehe..

Review please ^^


	7. Chapter 7 , Naruto in Chibi mode

That Devil is My Pet

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Rating : T+

Genre : supranatural , romance

Warning : BL , AU , OOC , alur kecepetan , typos , TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA! Flamer dilarang masuk(titik)

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Naruto (Kitsune ), Jiraiya : devil

Gaara , Sai , Hinata: 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Shikamaru , Itachi : 21 tahun

Danzo : 63 tahun

=== Happy Reading ===

Sasuke memandang datar sosok dibawahnya yang sudah memucat dan tidak berdaya.

"Kitsune!" Jiraiya berteriak keras dan langsung berlari menuju sosok Kitsune. Disaat Jiraiya hendak mendekat Sasuke menembakan cahaya biru miliknya hingga Jiraiya terdorong kebelakang.

"Kau gila! Dia bisa mati!" teriak Jiraiya geram. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan amukan Jiraiya, tangannya mengapai leher Kitsune membuat sosok Kitsune terduduk.

Perlahan tanduk dan sayap Kitsune menghilang. Mata merahnya kembali biru dan perlahan memejam.

"Jika dia mati maka dia akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya" ucap Sasuke mulai gila. Jiraiya mengeram marah, "Kau bocah gila, menyingkir darinya!" bentak Jiraiya lagi.

Jiraiya menembakan cahaya berwarna kemerahan kearah Sasuke. **TAP**. Sasuke membopong tubuh Naruto untuk menghindari serangan Jiraiya."Dia milikku" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"dia tidak akan menjadi milikmu kalau dia mati, bodoh" bentak Jiraiya lagi, _'sial Kitsune bisa benar-benar mati. Tidak ada cara lain, walaupun aku harus melanggar peraturan'_ batin Jiraiya cemas.

Jiraiya bergerak cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan mencengkram lengan Sasuke. "Aku benci melakukan ini " gumam Jiraiya. Sasuke hendak mebanting Jiraiya namun ia kurang cepat hingga Jiraiya yang membanting tubuhnya.

**TAP**. Jiraiya mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan menempelkan tangannya kearah leher Sasuke. Tanda-tanda aneh menjalar keseluruh tubuh Sasuke.

"Akkkhh" Sasuke kembali menjerit.

"Sasuke" sosok Itachi yang baru keluar dari rumah terkejut mendapati Sasuke tengah dicekik oleh Jiraiya dan tubuhnya penuh tanda berwarna hitam.

Jiraiya melompat mundur. Cahaya Merah terang memancar dari tubuh Sasuke membuat Itachi menutup matanya. Setelah Cahaya itu mulai meredup Itachi menghampiri sosok Sasuke yang terbaring ditanah sedangkan Jiraiya bergerak menghampiri Kitsune.

"Sasuke/Kitsune" panggil Jiraiya dan Itachi bersamaan. Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Itachi. "Aniki " panggil Sasuke lemah, Itachi memeluk Sasuke. "kau idiot Sasuke" gumam Itachi pelan disela pelukannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Itachi.

"Kitsune! Hei bangun" Jiraiya menggoyangkan badan yang lemah itu. Sasuke membelalak, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang kakak dan berjalan pelan menuju sosok Kitsune yang berlumuran darah.

"apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Jiraiya menatap geram Sasuke. "brengsek! Berani sekali kamu melukai pangeran kami" ucap Jiraiya geram.

Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang sakit, _'sial kenapa diri ku ini'_ batin Sasuke bingung. "cih dia itu iblis mana bisa mati " ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai, tangannya menutup sebelah matanya.

"kau! Dia itu tidak dalam kondisi 100% iblis! Dia sedang menjalani hukuman dan kekuatannya sedang dicabut dasar bodoh!" teriak Jiraiya emosi dengan manusia didepan nya.

Sasuke terduduk didepan tubuh Naruto, matanya memandang Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan."a—apa dia mati?" tanya Sasuke panik. Jiraiya memandang bingung manusia didepannya. Kenapa sosok Sasuke yang sekarang seperti sosok seorang kekasih yang kehilangan pacarnya ketika melihat Naruto tak bergerak sama sekali.

"minggir! Aku harus menyelamatkan nya" Jiraiya menyingkirkan Sasuke lalu ia membuka paksa baju yang Naruto kenakan. Terlihat lubang didada kiri Naruto, Sasuke tercekat. _'itu ulahku?'_ batinnya bingung. Selain itu tepat diperut Naruto terdapat tatto yang berbentuk menyerupai lingkaran.

"sial!" Jiraiya semakin panik melihat tubuh Naruto tidak segera sembuh padahal normal nya Iblis mampu meregenerasi luka nya dengan cepat.

"Terpaksa," Jiraiya menghentakan tangan nya ketanah kemudian muncullah wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dan ada tanduk kecil dikepalanya.

"Kenapa memanggilku kesini Jiraiya!"ucap wanita cantik itu marah, mata nya menatap tajam Jiraiya. Jiraiya tersenyum kaku, "ehehehe be—begini aku terpaksa memanggilmu, bisakah kamu menolong dia" ucap Jiraiya sambil menunjuk sosok Kitsune.

Iblis cantik itu membelalak kemudian berlari menghampiri Kitsune. "kenapa Kitsune bisa begini!" ucapnya geram plus panik. Jiraiya hanya memalingkan wajah, takut dipersalahkan.

"ck, luka didada nya parah." Iblis cantik bernama Tsunade itu menutup kedua tangan nya kemudian ia membukanya kembali dan muncullah botol kecil setinggi 5cm. Dengan terburu-buru ia minumkan cairan yang ada didalam botol itu.

"Aku harap ini cukup membantu" ucap Tsunade cemas. Jiraiya memperhatikan dengan seksama begitu pula Sasuke.

"Uhuk" Naruto terbatuk darah, perlahan luka didadanya menutup. Jiraiya,Sasuke dan Tsunade bernafas lega melihat Kitsune yang mulai bereaksi.

"AKHh,..SE—SESAK!" Kitsune meronta keras, matanya masih tertutup namun perlahan cairan bening terlihat mengairi pipinya. "Sesak!" teriak Kitsune lagi.

"apa yang terjadi?"tanya Sasuke khawatir. Jiraiya maupun Tsunade hanya terdiam. Kesal melihat dua iblis yang tak mendengarnya, iapun menggoncang tubuh Jiraiya. "katakan iblis brengsek! Apa yang terjadi?! "ucap Sasuke marah, Jiraiya enggan berbicara. "katakan! Atau kau ingin aku melubangi kedua dada mu HAH!" bentak Sasuke kesal, kini kedua tangan nya bercahaya kebiruan. Rupanya Sasuke tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Sasuke melayangkan satu tangannya untuk memukul Jiraiya. **GREB**. Tangan Sasuke berhasil ditangkap Jiraiya. _'padahal aku sudah mengunci sifat iblis tanda itu, tapi kenapa bocah ini masih bisa menggunakan kekuatannya'_ batin Jiraiya bingung.

"dia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Percayalah" ucap Tsunade menenangkan Sasuke, Sasuke menatap Tsunade. "apa ucapanmu bisa dipercaya?" tanya Sasuke sinis. "cih,terserah percaya atau tidak" ucap Tsunade tak peduli. Jiraiya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Sesak!" lagi-lagi Naruto meronta kesakitan, tangannya meremas dada nya yang telah menutup sempurna. Sasuke duduk dan memangku kepala Naruto. ia mengelus surai pirang panjang milik iblis manis itu, berharap jika itu bisa mengurangi sesak yang diderita oleh Naruto.

"siapa dia?" tanya Tsunade pada Jiraiya sambil menunjuk Sasuke. "majikan Kitsune" jawab Jiraiya enteng. "oh,.. sepertinya kita harus kembali sebelum Minato-sama tahu kita membantu Kitsune" ujar Tsunade sambil menggandeng lengan Jiraiya.

"hei, manusia" panggil Jiraiya, Sasuke mendongak. "bilang pada Kitsune, kami pulang dulu" ujar Jiraiya sambil menggandeng Tsunade. Sasuke mengganguk.

**ZRES**. Portal berbentuk segienam muncul.

Sasuke memandang kedua iblis itu."Dan satu lagi,.. lebih baik kamu tidak jatuh cinta dengan Kitsune—atau kau akan lenyap dari dunia ini" ujar Jiraiya sebelum sosoknya menghilang memasuki portal.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis matanya. _'apa maksudnya?'_ batin Sasuke bingung.

"ha,..ha,.." Nafas Naruto mulai kembali normal. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sa—Sasuke-sama" panggil Naruto saat ia membuka kedua matanya. Sasuke segera memeluk kepala Naruto. "maaf" satu kata penyesalan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"ti—tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto lemah. Perlahan mata biru itu menutup. Sasuke membopong Naruto a la bridal style. Mencium lembut bibir Naruto.

**ZRUT ZRUT ZRUT**. Sasuke yang membopong Naruto sambil mencium bibir merahnya terkejut karena yang ia gendong makin lama makin menyusut. "apa lagi ini" ucap Sasuke bingung.

=== Farenheit ===

"nghh" erangan kecil terdengar dari mulut manis Naruto. .kedip. Naruto mengedip sebanyak tujuh kali. Mata Naruto membelalak kaget. Tepat didepan mata nya ada 3 buah kepala. Sasuke, Itachi dan Sai tengah menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"huaaa.. cedang apa kalian dicini" ucap Naruto kaget dan ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "eh?" seolah ada yang salah Naruto menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Itachi,Sasuke,Sai saling pandang. "kawaii~~" Sai mencubit pipi Naruto gemas.

"lepac.. ada apa dengan mu cai-cama" ucap Naruto sambil menghentikan tangan Sai yang terus mencubit pipinya.

"haaa" Sasuke menghela nafas, "lihat tubuh mu dobe" ucap Sasuke datar. Naruto sontak melirik ketubuhnya.

"HAH? Kenapa denganku?" teriak Naruto, Itachi berjalan duduk disamping ranjang Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di peti matiyang biasa dipakai untuk tempat tidur Naruto.

**TAP**. Naruto menuruni ranjang dan melihat tubuhnya yang hanya sampai sepinggul Sai.

"kenapa Naluto jadi kecil begini" ujar Naruto bingung. Sasuke memandang datar sosok bocah berambut pirang panjang dengan mengenakan celana kedodoran yang penuh bercak darah. "sepertinya itu efek obat yang diberikan wanita bernama Tsunade itu" jawab Sasuke kalem.

Naruto mencoba mencerna semuanya. "kalau begitu akan mencarikan baju yang pas untuk mu" ucap Sai kepada Naruto, kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Itachi memandang Naruto sejenak, "sepertinya dia butuh mandi Sas" ujar Itachi santai sambil melenggang keluar.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang masih duduk diatas peti mati miliknya, mata hitam Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto. _'perasaanku saja atau Sasuke memang terlihat berbeda?' _batin Naruto bingung melihat sikap dingin Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju sosok Naruto yang terlihat seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun itu, dengan sigap Sasuke menggendong Naruto(bukan bridal style loh).

"lepackan Naluto" ucap Naruto meronta, "hn" jawab Sasuke datar wajah tampan nya tersenyum. "dasar cadel" ejek Sasuke. "apa makcud mu cacuke!"teriak Naruto marah ditelinga Sasuke.

**BYUR**. Sasuke melempar Naruto kebathtub. "dingiiin" keluh Naruto dan hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Sasuke.

"lepas celana mu dobe" perintah Sasuke datar, "kau mecum " ucap Naruto, wajahnya memerah. "tubuh mu kotor" ucap Sasuke datar sambil mencoba melepaskan celana kebesaran yang dipakai Naruto.

Dengan wajah super merah Naruto memepertahankan celana yang dia pakai.

"apa kamu mau dadamu yang satunya ikut berlubang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin, Naruto menelan ludah. Bayangan tangan Sasuke yang menembus dada hingga rasa sakit mencekat seluruh tubuhnya membuat Naruto terdiam. Sasuke melepaskan celana Naruto dan mulai mengguyur badan kecil mungil itu dengan air hangat kemudian memberi shampoo pada rambutnya.

Dengan lembut Sasuke mengusap rambut Naruto sedangkan Naruto diam saja menerima sikap Sasuke.

"kau semakin lucu dengan tubuhmu yang ini" Ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat Naruto tertegun dan memerah. "jangan pellakukan aku cepelti anak kecil,cacuke-cama" ucap Naruto kesal. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli, jangan perlakukan seperti anak kecil? Pikirkan lagi Naruto.

.

.

.

Setelah memandikan Naruto, Sasuke kembali menggendong Naruto yang memakai handuk miliknya.

"cium aku" perintah Sasuke, Naruto membelalak. Dengan ragu tangan kecilnya mengapai kepala Sasuke. Perlahan bocah berambut pirang panjang itu menempelkan bibir mungil nya tepat diatas bibir Sasuke selama beberapa detik.

"anak pintar " ucap Sasuke senang sambil mengusap rambut basah Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku mendapatkan bajunya" . Sai masuk membawa satu setel pakaian berwarna hitam dan putih.

"ini pakailah " Sai melempar baju yang ia bawa kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sai yang masih berdiri dihadapan nya.

"keluar" perintah Sasuke datar, "kenapa?" tanya Sai bingung dia kan ingin melihat tubuh mungil Naruto. "aku juga ingin lihat Sas" ucap Sai frontal. Entah karena tubuhnya mengecil seperti anak kecil atau apa membuat Naruto jadi lebih bersifat kekanakan. Naruto menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara leher an bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam sepupunya. "fine, aku keluar" kata Sai mengalah. Yahh lepas deh kesempatan indah nya.

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto diatas ranjang. Ia melihat baju yang tadi dibawakan oleh Sai. Model baju itu seperti kostum seorang Ciel (kalian tahu kan?). Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"pakai sendiri atau kupakaikan?" tanya Sasuke datar. "pa—pakai cendili" ucap Naruto buru-buru. Ia melepaskan handuk yang dipakainya lalu memakai dalaman serta baju yang tadi disodorkan Sasuke.

Sasuke bersedekap dada. Ketika Naruto akan mengancingkan kemejanya Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan Naruto dengan menangkap kedua tangan mungil Naruto, lalu dengan seenak nya Sasuke menjilat dada Naruto.

"enh,..cacuke-cama" ucap Naruto menahan erangannya. Sasuke menjilati leher Naruto kemudian turun ke dada dan berhenti di tatto yang ada diperut Naruto.

"kamu ingin jadi pedophil Sas?" sebuah suara menghentikan tindakan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap datar kakaknya yang bersedekap dada disamping pintu.

"ada apa?" tanya Sasuke masih memegang kedua tangan kecil Naruto.

"ini masalah perubahan tubuh mu Sasuke" ucap Itachi, ia melangkah dengan santai menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan setelahnya Naruto terduduk sambil mengenggam kemejanya.

"Virus ini akan mengendalikan tubuh mu dengan cepat jika kita tidak menemukan obatnya" ucap Itachi serius.

"bukankah aniki sudah mencari tahu masalah ini?" tanya Sasuke datar, ia duduk disamping Naruto.

"Aku sedang mengejar Orochimaru yang mengembangkan Virus ini" jelas Itachi. Naruto mengernyit. "Olochimalu yang belkulit pucat?" tanya Naruto. Itachi menatap heran Naruto. kenapa bocah ini tahu segalanya padahal Orochimaru itu sangat pandai menyamar.

"iya "jawab Itachi ragu, "kalau begitu bial aku yang ulus macalah ini" ujar Naruto serius.

**PLETAK**. Sebuah jitakan nyangkut dikepala Naruto. "apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah kerdil sepertimu?" tanya Sasuke sinis. _'kenapa Sasuke berubah?'_ batin Naruto bingung dengan Sasuke yang jadi pendiam dan dingin lebih dari biasanya.

"lebih baik ubah wujudmu menjadi dewasa terlwbih dahulu "ucap Itachi menyadarkan Naruto jika dia masih berukuran chibi.

"a—aku tidak bica" ucap Naruto lesu.

"sudahlah aniki kita bicarakan berdua nanti, bisakah tinggalkan kami berdua?" ucap Sasuke meminta pengertian kepada kakak nya jika ia sedang ingin bermesraan dengan peliharaannya itu.

"baiklah" ucap Itachi mengalah, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan hendak menutup pintunya. "oh iya Sas, ingat dia anak kecil jangan melakukan 'itu' ya" ucap Itachi jahil sebelum menutup pintu.**BLAM**. pintu ditutup meninggalkan dua laki-laki yang saling menatap. Naruto menatap Sasuke kaku. Sasuke menatap Naruto datar.

"lali!" ucap Naruto sambil bergerak menuruni ranjang dan siap berlari. Sasuke menyeringai. BRUK **BRAK BRUK BRAK**. Suara kejar-kejaran antara Sasuke dan Naruto sungguh keras membuat Itachi dan Sai yang tengah makan malam berpandangan heran.

"haaa, Naru-chan" desah Sai lemas. Itachi menaikan sebelah alis nya. "kenapa?" tanya Itachi bingung. "aku suka Naru-chan" ucap Sai lemas.

"haaa, rasa cinta itu bodoh " ucap Itachi cuek dan kembali melahap makanannya. Sai memandang kakak sepupunya lemas. "Itachi-nii belum merasakan cinta jadi tidak tahu" desah Sai. Itachi tersenyum mengejek. "tidak akan" ucap Itachi yakin jika dia tidak akan jatuh cinta. Sai hanya mendengus kemudian melanjutkan makan nya dengan lemas.

.

.

"sini Naruto" ucap Sasuke datar sambil membuka kedua tangannya, Naruto berada disudut kamar. Sejak tadi kedua terus melompati ranjang bolak-balik untuk saling mendapatkan dan menghindar. Naruto bingung kenapa sekarang jadi lebih agresif dari biasa nya.

"dia mirip dengan dirimu yang dulu"

Ucapan Jiraiya terngiang dipikiran Naruto, kalau dipikir dulu sebelum ia dikutuk dirinya sangat suka mengejar sesuatu yang disukai dengan semangat. _'jangan-jangan sifatku benar-benar pindah keSasuke'_ batin Naruto.

**GREB**. Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan Naruto.

"lepackan .. Cacuke-cama tulunkan aku"ronta Naruto yang kini dibopong kembali oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menurunkan Naruto kembali keranjangnya dan segera mengunci kedua tangan kecil Naruto dengan satu tangannya.

"katakan padaku Apa yang dimaksud Jiraiya 'kutukan' " tanya Sasuke dingin.

Naruto terdiam. "itu hukuman otocan kepada ku kalna aku cudah menghamili seolang miko. Otocan mengambil celuluh kekuatan ku dan mengucilku dali dunia Dalk(dark) " Ucap Naruto pelan, mata nya tak berani memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. **CUP**. "terus?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto memandang Sasuke kesal, orang lagi cerita kok main cium, dasar mesum.

"otocan menyuluh ku untuk membunuh anak ku, aku menolak dan otocan .." Naruto kembali bercerita namun ditengah ceritanya ia terdiam dan raut wajah nya menjadi berkabung. "dan otocan.. otocan mem—membunuh olang yang kusuka" ucap Naruto lirih. Sasuke kembali diam.

"kalau begitu biar aku yang menggantikan posisi miko itu" ucap Sasuke sambil kembali mencium bibir Naruto. " minggil cacuke-cama belat" keluh Naruto ketika Sasuke justru menindih nya. "tidak" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto. Sasuke menggulingkan Naruto hingga tubuh Naruto seperti bantal guling untuk Sasuke.

"akan kubuat kamu melupakan miko itu, aku berjanji" ucap Sasuke sambil mencium puncak kepala Naruto.

**To be Continued...**

Yesss update.. bentar lagi masuk masa liburan nih asiiikk bisa buat fict sepuas nya XD

Oh iya gimana tanggapan untuk chap ini?

Makasih buat silent reader dan reviewer.. buat silent reader semoga kalian berkenan untuk mereview walau satu kata ^^ dan untuk yang setia review setiap chap nya aku sangat berterima kasih berkat kalian fict ini sudah lebih dari 100 review :D,, aku senang menjadi author sekarang karna karya ku dihargai disini terimakasih ya ^^

Thanks to : _**KyouyaxCloud, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Naozumi Ariadust, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, tetchan, Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy, wkyjtaoris ALL, devilojoshi, Ciel-Kky30, michaelis yuki, Guest, Kutoka Mekuto, blue night-chan, AnindyaCahya, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, , shira shiro-chan, Zuki not login, nasusay**_

Sesi tanya jawab:

#Naru mati tidak : jawaban nya tentu tidak XD ,,, tidak sekarang maksud nya *dibantai reader.

#Naruto pengeran? Wah Earl Louisia kamu pandai menganalisa keadaan.. hebat sekali

#apa iblis bisa mati: sepanjang fict ini tidak bisa namun Naruto sekarang bukan Iblis dengan kekuatan 100 persen jadi dia masih bisa meninggal dan jadi debu ^^

#Sasu kenapa nyerang Naru? Itu karna sifat asli Sasuke bercampur dengan sifat iblis Naruto yang dulu akibat tanda perjanjian itu ^^

#Gaara dari awal NCC? Bukan sejak lahir tapi sejak ia dipaksa menerima virus itu ,, nanti ada chap dimana dijelaskan mengenai Itachi dan Gaara yang menjadi NCC

#Gaara bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya? Itu karna Gaara lebih lama mengusai virus itu sedangkan Sasuke baru ^^

#kenapa ada ShikaNaru? Shika itu majikan pertama Naru kedepannya dia pasti muncul ^^

#ada GaaNaru ? ada dong jelas XD

#Sasu ama Naru kuat siapa? Untuk sekarang kuat Sasu soalnya kekuatan Naruto disegel bapak nya ^^

#waw ternyata ada juga yang suka ama KRUSNIK kyaaa XDDD

#Sasu kok jahat? Lah emang dari sono nya si Sasu jahat *digampar Sasu

#Naru kenapa dihukum bapak nya? Gara-gara ngehamili anak orang..

# oh iya maaf sebelum nya kaya nya kedepan bakal ada INCEST.. hayoo tebak siapa yang incest? XDDD

Review please ^^


	8. Chapter 8 , Kurama

That Devil is My Pet

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Rating : T+

Genre : supranatural , romance

Warning : BL , AU , OOC , alur kecepetan , typos , TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA! Flamer dilarang masuk(titik)

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Naruto (Kitsune ), Jiraiya,Tsunade,Kisame,Kakuzu,Kurama : devil

Gaara , Sai , Hinata: 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Shikamaru , Itachi : 21 tahun

Danzo : 63 tahun

=== Happy Reading ===

_Internasional HighSchool_

"hei, itu Sasuke-sama bukan?" terdengar bisik-bisik antar siswa ketika sosok Sasuke berjalan dengan cuek melewati mereka. Bukan,bukan karena Sasuke lewat lantas para siswa itu membicarakan Sasuke tapi karena sosok bocah pirang berambut panjang yang ada disamping Sasuke itu membuat mereka terheran-heran.

Naruto berjalan sambil terus menatap Sasuke yang diam saja dan hanya memasang wajah datar. Bahkan, ketika banyak siswi yang mengelu-elukan namanya dia tetap diam padahal biasanya dia akan balas senyum walaupun tipis.

"Cacuke-cama apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut kemali?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang pagi tadi menyeretnya untuk ikut kesekolah. "hn " jawab Sasuke cuek. Ia melangkah memasuki kelasnya dan kembali disambut sapaan hangat oleh teman-temannya.

Dengan santai tanpa membalas sapaan teman-temannya itu Sasuke berjalan ke tempat duduknya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam didepan pintu. Melihat Naruto yang diam, Sasuke hanya menatapnya tajam. Dengan langkah ragu Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduk Sasuke. Satu kelas diam menatap bocah asing yang memakai pakaian ala bangsawan inggris pada abad pertengahan berjalan memasuki kelas mereka.

"kyaaa siapa itu? Siapa nya Sasuke-sama? Manis sekali " teriak Siswi-siswi itu kemudian mereka menyerbu Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju Sasuke.

"kyaa ya ampun, kamu siapanya Sasuke?" para Gadis itu mengerubungi Naruto, dicubit pipi tembemnya,diusap helaian pirangnya,dan segala macam yang biasanya dilakukan oleh penggemar fanatik. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat Naruto dicubiti.

"hentikan, cakit!jangan cubiti aku" ucap sambil meronta karena terus didekap para Wanita itu. "kyyaa dia cadell! Dia cadell" teriak siswi dikelas Sasuke kegirangan . "teluc kenapa kalau caya cadel?" tantang Naruto berani ia berkacak pinggang, hello dia itu iblis masa diremehkan begitu saja hanya karna dia cadel. Harus nya mereka—_para siswi itu_—takut terhadap aura keganasan nya.

Naruto menguarkan aura gelap, matanya memicing tajam dan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. _'kalian pasti takut'_ batin Naruto yakin jika aura membunuhnya cukup membuat para siswi itu ketakutan dan pergi meninggalkan nya.

Sedangkan dipandangan para siswi Naruto yang menyeringai justru terlihat seperti tengah tersenyum. "kyaaa maniss !" para siswi justru menggila dengan berebut memeluk Naruto.

"ti—tidak tidak, cacuke-cama tolong!"teriak Naruto meminta pertolongan ketika siswi itu makin menarik tubuhnya kesana-sini. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Sasuke bertatap mata dengan Naruto. Naruto memandang penuh harap pada Sasuke agar membantunya. Sasuke menatap datar kemudian memandang kesamping kearah jendela seolah tidak peduli dengan Naruto.

**TWITCH**

"kau! Cacuke cialan!" teriak Naruto kesal, siswi –siswi yang mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung menutup telinganya karena Naruto berteriak sangat keras. Mendapat kesempatan karena siswi-siswi itu menutup telinganya Naruto pun bergegas—

"laliiiiii!" dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto lari menjauhi kelas Sasuke. "kyaa dia lari,..kejar!kejar!" siswi-siswi bukannya menyerah malah semakin beringas. Mereka mengejar Naruto keluar kelas.

Sasuke tersenyum geli. _'mulai hari ini jangan kira kau akan selamat dobe, dulu kamu yang menjahiliku kita lihat sekarang sejauh apa kau bisa bertahan kujahili'_ batin Sasuke evil.

=== Farenheit ===

Naruto menengok kesana-sini mencoba lepas dari kejaran siswi yang makin lama makin banyak jumlahnya. Kini Naruto bersembunyi dibawah kolong tempat tidur yang ada di UKS.

"kemana larinya anak manis itu?" suara ribut terdengar dari luar UKS. Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika bel masuk berbunyi, ia selamat.

Naruto keluar dari kolong tempat tidur. "he, ternyata disini" sebuah suara baritone mengagetkan Naruto. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menengok kesalah satu ranjang di UKS itu dan mendapati sosok Ketua OSIS yang tengah duduk santai.

"Gaala-cama" gumam Naruto kaget. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil.  
"pagi-pagi kamu sudah mengganggu ketenangan disini" sindir Gaara dengan nada datar. Mata jade nya menelusuri tubuh Naruto dari bawah hingga atas.

"ini cemua calah Cacuke-cama!" teriak Naruto kesal dan tidak rela jika disalahkan.

Gaara tersenyum kecil kembali menahan tawa nya mendengar Naruto yang berbicara cadel. "eum baik lah terserahmu sajalah.. kau tahu peraturan disekolah ini tidak mengijinkan pihak luar masuk kedalam sekolah" jelas Gaara, ia melangkah menjauhi tempat tidur yang ia duduki tadi.

"aku juga akan pelgi kok" ucap Naruto kesal sambil menjulurkan lidah nya keluar mengejek Gaara. Gaara terdiam menatap Naruto yang berjalan menuju pintu UKS. Mata jade Gaara terlihat datar.

**BRAK**

Naruto membuka pintu UKS keras. Berjalan dengan gaya sok. Gaara hanya menatap datar. Sedetik kemudian seringai menyertai wajah tampan sang ketua OSIS.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah itu, sepi sekali keadaan sekolah sampai-sampai yang terdengar hanyalah suara benturan sepatu pantofel milik nya dengan lantai. Bocah pirang itu berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang yang menurut nya tak akan diganggu orang lain. Dimana? Atap mungkin.

**cklek-cklek **

Ternyata pintu menuju atap dikunci. Menghela nafas pelan kemudian Naruto membentuk pentagram kecil disekitar area lubang kunci. Dan

**Trek**

Pintu atap terbuka. "hm,lumayan telnyata macih bica dipakai" ujar Naruto bangga ternyata kekuatan nya tidak hilang sepenuhnya.

Mata saphire nya meneliti setiap sudut atap. Positif. Tak ada siapa pun yang akan mengganggu nya disini.

Kedua tangan mungil Naruto diarahkan kedepan dan disatukan kemudian perlahan kedua tangan itu membuka seiring dengan cahaya biru yang menyala terang dari celah kedua tangan nya.

**Poof**

**Bletak**

"aww,kenapa memukul ku Tcunade baachan?" erang Naruto kesakitan setelah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang muncul dari cahaya biru yang dibuat Naruto dan memukul kepala nya.

"Heh,hanya salam pertemuan bocah" jawab Tsunade sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aish, Baachan tidak belubah" cemooh Naruto pelan namun sanggup didengar oleh telinga tajam Tsunade. Tsunade mendeath glare Naruto hingga bocah iblis itu bergedik ngeri.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan mu? Membaik?" tanya Tsunade to the point.

"Eum cepelti yang Baachan lihat aku jadi menyucut cepelti ini" ucap Naruto sambil menaikan kedua bahu nya.

Tsunade mengamati keadaan pangeran Dark itu teliti.

"sepertinya itu efek dari obat yang kuberi, kurasa akan hilang dalam 2 atau 3 hari" ucap Tsunade memberi analisis nya. Naruto menggangguk mengerti, kalau begitu besok ia sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Begitu? Oh iya bagaimana kabal dunia Dalk?" tanya Naruto, bocah itu bersandar pada kawat pembatas.

"yah (menghela nafas).. Keadaan mulai kacau. Minato sama masih 'tertidur' setelah kedatangan nya didunia manusia beberapa tahun lalu. Dan sekarang dia yang memimpin pasukan Dark" jelas Tsunade dengan mimik wajah sangat serius.

Naruto menatap Tsunade serius.

"dia ciapa?" tanya Naruto serius, siapa kandidat raja selain dirinya?

**Zrrss**

"Aku!" suara tegas terdengar mengintrupsi pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Tsunade bergidik ngeri merasakan aura hitam dibelakang nya. Naruto diam. Orang didepan nya serasa pernah ia lihat.

"Aku lah pemimpin Dark. Kurama!" ucap orang itu dengan sombongnya.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alis mata nya. Kurama nama yang tidak pernah ia dengar.

"Tsunade.. Kau berani nya pergi tanpa melapor dulu" ucap Kurama dingin, sebelah alis mata nya naik membuat wajah nya terkesan dingin.

Naruto menatap Tsunade yang diam, jarang sekali Tsunade diam seperti ini. Seingat Naruto Tsunade diam hanya jika berhadapan dengan ayah nya atau diri nya yang sedang dalam evil mode.

**Crash**

Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat darah mengucur dari dahi Tsunade.

"Baachan!" panggil Naruto khawatir. "aku tidak apa-apa Naruto" ucap Tsuande pelan.

"Kembali ke Dark.. Ini bukan urusan bawahan seperti mu" ucap Kurama dengan sombong nya.

Naruto mengeram tidak suka. Tsunade membuka portal dan segera masuk kedalam portal itu. Selepas perginya Tsunade, Naruto menatap tajam orang didepannya.

**TAP**

"Dengar ini bukan masa bagimu untuk berkuasa" tiba-tiba Kurama sudah berada disamping Naruto dan berucap dingin.

**Boof**

Dalam hitungan detik Kurama telah hilang dari pandangan Naruto. meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam.

=== Farenheit ===

**TAP TAP TAP**

Langkah kaki menggema dilorong yang luas dan bercahaya minim. Seorang berambut pirang kemerahan berjalan dengan angkuh. Dibelakangnya dua orang berjalan mengikuti sang kaisar Dark.

**TAP**

Langkah Kurama terhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu berukuran sangat besar yang berukirkan tulisan-tulisan indah.

**KRIET**

Pintu terbuka. Kurama berjalan masuk dan berhenti tepat dimana seorang pria muda tengah tertidur nyaman dengan wajah yang damai. Disamping pemuda yang tertidur nampak Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang tengah menjaga pria itu.

"bagaimana keadaan nya?" tanya Kurama _to the point_. Tsunade mendengus sebal dengan sikap sombong Kurama. Sekalipun Naruto iblis tapi Naruto masih bisa menghargai sikap kepada yang lebih senior.

"masih sama" jawab Tsunade singkat.

Kurama melangkah mendekati pria berparas tampan yang sedang tidur itu dan menyentuh tangannya pelan.

"apa hanya 'dia' yang bisa membangunkan anda?" tanya Kurama entah pada siapa.

"hm tentu saja hanya 'dia'.. karena 'dia' adalah anak emas Minato sama" ujar Jiraiya tidak peduli apa nantinya Kurama akan marah atau tidak.

"hahaha" Kurama tertawa pelan membuat Tsunade,Jiraiya dan kedua pengawal nya terdiam bingung.

"dia dia dan dia.. iblis tidak berguna itu bisa apa hahaha" Kurama kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya kesal. "kau pikir berkat siapa kau bisa disini?!" tanya Jiraiya atau lebih tepatnya bentak Jiraiya.

"hm ya ku akui kalau dia yang 'membuatku ada' " jawab Kurama acuh.

"hargai dia bocah" ucap Tsunade kehilangan kesabaran nya.

"menghargai orang yang membuat ibuku meninggal? Jangan harap" ucap Kurama sambil menyeringai.

"sadarkah.. dia tidak membunuh ibumu dia justru sangat mencintai ibumu" jelas Jiraiya kali ini nada bicara nya tak lagi membentak.

"tapi dia membiarkan ibuku mati begitu saja.. dia tetap pembunuh" ucap Kurama sengit.

Jiraiya hendak bicara lagi namun Tsunade menghentikan dengan menggandeng tangan Jiraiya.

"Kakuzu Kisame" panggil Kurama kepada kedua pengawalnya.

"lepaskan tawanan kita ketempat 'dia' " lanjut Kurama. Dengan segera kedua pengawal Kurama itu pergi dari ruangan itu.

**DEG**

Mata Jiraiya dan Tsunade membulat.

"kau! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mereka" tanya Tsunade dan Jiraiya bersamaan.

"eum mengetes seberapa besar kekuatan 'dia' " jawab Kurama santai.

"jangan main-main! Tindakanmu ini bisa menghancurkan kehidupan manusia!" sela Tsunade tidak terima dengan keputusan sang Kaisar Dark.

"apa peduliku?" jawab Kurama cuek dan kembali mengelus punggung tangan pemuda yang tertidur itu.

"kau!" geram Tsunade kesal. Jiraiya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Tsunade.

"sementara ini kita lihat keadaannya dulu" bisik Jiraiya pada Tsunade. Tsunade berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk mengerti.

=== Farenheit ===

Kakuzu dan Kisame berdiri didepan sebuah penjara yang berukuran besar. Didalam penjara itu terdapat puluhan jiwa-jiwa yang tengah terduduk murung.

"hei kalian!" panggil Kisame pada jiwa-jiwa hitam itu. Melihat kedatangan salah seorang penghuni Istana Dark para jiwa itu berlari mendekati pintu penjara.

"Kaisar Dark menugaskan kalian untuk turun kebumi dan mengacau disana. Jika tindakan kalian memuaskan Kaisar maka pihak Istana akan menghadiahi kalian kebebasan. Tapi jika kalian lari dari tugas ini maka kami akan mengurung kalian lebih dari ini. Mengenai tempatnya kalian akan diarahkan oleh pengawal yang lain" ucap Kakuzu menerangkan tugas dari Kurama.

**CKREK**

Pintu penjara terbuka dan dengan segera jiwa-jiwa hitam itu berhamburan keluar dan menghilang.

Kakuzu dan Kisame beranjak pergi untuk melaporkan jika tugas mereka telah selesai dilaksanakan.

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Beberapa siswi memanggil nama Sasuke namun diacuhkan oleh sang pemilik nama. Saat ini Sasuke sibuk mencari dimana Naruto berada. Padahal jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

"mencari seseorang Sasuke?" tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang UKS saat Sasuke tanpa sengaja melintas didepan ruang itu.

"bukan urusanmu Gaara" jawab Sasuke datar. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"orang yang kau cari ada diatap" ucap Gaara ketika Sasuke telah melangkah menjauh.

"hn,terima kasih" ujar Sasuke pelan. Entah terdengar atau tidak.

.

.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke ketika ia sudah sampai diatap.

"..." tak ada jawaban, Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan nya keseluruh penjuru atap dan mendapati bocah pirang itu tengah tertidur dengan posisi lengan kanan nya menutupi bagian mata.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan duduk disamping bocah pirang itu. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Dia menunduk dan mengecup bibir mungil dibawah tubuhnya.

"hei Naruto" panggil Sasuke lagi kali ini tepat ditelinga kiri Naruto.

Naruto mengeliat kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ca—Cacuke-cama" panggil Naruto kaget karena Sasuke tepat didepan matanya.

"ayo kita makan" ajak Sasuke. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya.

"makan ?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Ramen" jawab Sasuke singkat. Mendengar nama ramen Naruto segera bangkit dan duduk tegak.

"kita kecana dengan apa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke memutar bola mata nya bosan, ternyata bocah disampingnya ini cerewet juga.

"sudah ikut saja" ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"bagaimana kalau telbang?" ucap Naruto spontan.

**PLETAK**

"aww" ringis Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru dijitak Sasuke. Apa Naruto lupa jika Sasuke phobia tinggi lagipula terbang pake apa kan Naruto menyusut begitu?

"sudahlah cepat" ucap Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi.

"matte!" Naruto segera mengejar Sasuke.

.

.

ICHIRAKU RAMEN

kedai ramen yang paling ramai dikunjungi oleh banyak orang itu kini semakin banyak yang mengunjungi, apalagi alasan nya kalau bukan karena dua manusia berbeda ukuran yang tengah duduk dengan nyaman sambil memakan ramen. Apalagi Naruto yang masih memakai pakaian ala cosplayer itu.

Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap sedangkan Sasuke memakan ramennya dengan santai.

"makanan ini enak cekali Cacuke-cama" ucap Naruto senang sambil tersenyum lebar dan charming membuat orang yang sejak tadi melihat mereka merasa gemas.

"hn,makan saja" tanggap Sasuke datar.

#selang waktu 20 Menit#

3 mangkuk sudah Naruto menghabiskan ramennya. Sasuke sudah geleng-geleng sendiri tidak menyangka iblis kecil didepannya suka—sangat amat suka—makanan yang bernama ramen.

"Nalu kenyang" ucap Naruto senang sambil menepuk pelan perutnya.

"ayo pulang Naruto" ajak Sasuke.

"eh cacuke-cama tidak kembali ke cekolah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"ada yang harus kuurus dengan Shikamaru" jawab Sasuke datar. Sasuke memanggil seorang pelayan dan meminta tagihan makanannya.

"adik anda manis sekali tuan" ucap pelayan wanita itu ketika menerima uang dari Sasuke.

"dia bukan adikku" jawab Sasuke dingin kemudian beranjak pergi diikuti Naruto.

'_dia bukan adikku tapi milikku'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

Naruto dan Sasuke pulang dengan naik taxi.

"telima kacih" ucap Naruto tulus dan hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Sasuke.

=== Farenheit ===

**KONOHA City**

**SET SET**

Puluhan Jiwa-jiwa hitam itu berhamburan memasuki setiap tubuh yang ada. Tubuh-tubuh yang dimasuki itu berteriak keras kemudian diambil alih seluruhnya oleh jiwa hitam.

"khekhekhe" setiap orang yang dirasuki itu terkekeh.

.

.

"Trrrtt Trrrtt" Handphone disaku celana Sasuke bergetar. Sasuke mengambil handphonenya dan menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika ada panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"hn,hallo" ucap Sasuke datar. Naruto menatap penasaran kearah Sasuke.

"..." mimik wajah Sasuke mengeras .

Sasuke menutup handphone nya.

"ke Uchiha corp sekarang" ucap Sasuke pada supir taxi. Supir taksi itu mengganguk mengerti dan segera berbalik arah menuju Uchiha corp.

.

.

Sesampainya di Uchiha corp Sasuke segera membayar onkos taxi dan membopong Naruto memasuki perusahaan miliknya.

"tulunkan aku" ronta Naruto tidak ingin dibopong seperti anak kecil.

"kita dalam keadaan mendesak dobe" ucap Sasuke datar.

Baru beberapa langkah memasuki perusahaan nya langkah Sasuke dikejutkan dengan teriakan

"Sasuke awas"

**PRANG**

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat sekretarisnya Shikamaru dengan keadaan terengah-engah berhasil menendang seorang pegawai perusahaan Uchiha hingga terpelanting dan menabrak meja.

"kau sialan!" orang yang ditendang itu segera bangkit mengarahkan pemukul yang ia bawa sejak tadi kearah Shikamaru.

"Shikamalu!" teriak Naruto khawatir, dengan sigap Naruto segera menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya untuk mengerakkan gelas yang ada dimeja kemudian melemparkan gelas itu tanpa menyentuhnya.

**PRANG**

Orang yang hendak memukul Shikamaru itu terhuyung karena gelas itu tepat mengenai kepala nya hingga membuat kepala nya berdarah.

Sasuke maupun Shikamaru kaget dengan aksi Naruto tadi. "cepat pelgi " teriak Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke maupun Shikamaru untuk bergerak pergi dari tempat itu.

Ketiganya pergi menaiki Lift dan berhenti pada lantai 7 karena disana Itachi sudah menunggu.

"kalian lama sekali" ucap Itachi bosan.

"ada apa ini aniki?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi, Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya.

"beberapa orang dari beberapa tempat dikota ini mendadak menjadi gila" jawab Itachi.

"mendadak gila?" ulang Sasuke. Itachi mengedikan bahu nya.

"ya seperti yang kamu lihat tadi..semua orang di perusahaan ini mendadak gila tapi mereka semua berhasil ditangkap Itachi-sama " ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kearah belasan orang yang tengah duduk terikat. Orang-orang itu nampak lemas bahkan ada yang tertidur.

**BRAK**

Pintu ruangan yang dipakai oleh Itachi terbuka lebar menampakan orang yang tadi menyerang Shikamaru.

Itachi dengan cepat sudah berada dibelakang orang itu dan memelintir tangannya kebelakang.

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang yang tengah ditangkap oleh Itachi. Naruto pun berjalan mendekati orang aneh itu.

"tunggu" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto agar tidak lebih dekat dengan orang itu.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dan terus bergerak mendekat.

"kau!" panggil Naruto pada orang itu. "kau kelual dali tubuh dia" teriak Naruto pada orang itu membuat Sasuke,Shikamaru dan Itachi bingung.

Naruto menyeringai.

"belaninya membantah pelintah KITCUNE" ucap Naruto sombong. Orang yang ditangkap Itachi itu tertawa keras.

"Kau Kitsune? Hahaha jangan bercanda" orang itu tertawa semakin keras.

Seringai Naruto berubah menjadi senyum tipis. Naruto menggambar sesuatu ditangannya kemudian ia berjalan mendekati orang itu.

**GREP**

Tangan Naruto menempel pada perut orang itu—_karena tinggi Naruto yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menyentuh yang lebih tinggi_—menekan keras perut itu kemudian menarik sesuatu keluar.

Mata Sasuke,Shikamaru dan Itachi membulat terkejut ketika perlahan dari tubuh pegawai itu keluar sesuatu berbentuk seperti manusia.

Jiwa hitam itu berhasil ditarik keluar oleh Naruto. sedangkan tubuh pegawai itu langsung lemas dan pingsan.

"aku adalah pemimpin kalian" ucap Naruto dingin.

**GREP**

Tangan kanan Naruto mencekik leher jiwa hitam.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke namun tidak digubris oleh Naruto.

"katakan padaku ciapa yang melepackan kalian?"tanya Naruto datar, wajahnya mendadak menjadi sangat dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Jiwa hitam itu ketakutan. "Ku—Kurama-sama" jawab jiwa itu ketakutan.

'_ sebenarnya dia?'_ batin Naruto penasaran.

"Kurama?" ulang Naruto.

"ku—kudengar dia,, a—adalah anak anda Kitsune-sama" jawab jiwa itu tergagap.

Naruto terdiam kaget, tanpa sadar tangan nya melepaskan genggaman nya dan membuat jiwa itu segera pergi menembus tembok. Ketiga orang itu menatap Naruto.

"A—anakku" ulang Naruto kaget.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya, bukankah anak Naruto sudah dibunuh oleh ayahnya?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Maaf ya kalau update nya sangat amat lama karena July sedang amat sangat sibuk dengan tugas dan persiapan menyambut UN ^o^**

**Dan sekali lagi maaf seperti nya saya akan hiatus selama 2 bulan untuk fokus pada UN.. July mohon doa nya ya, Arigatou ^O^ **

**Terima kasih banyak kepada :**

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo , Earl Louisia vi Duivel , Vipris, Kiseki No Hana, devilojoshi, Naozumi Ariadust, Aca sewingline7, tetchan, nasusay, tobaru, wkyjtaoris ALL, , dark takuma, Kyuubi kim, , Reika-chan, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, Kutoka Mekuto, Dobe Hilang (terimakasih atas review pada chap 1,2,3&7) , Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka, widi orihara, Guest, kang eun hwa, vitanovita96, Guest 2, MoodMaker, Dan semua reader.**

**Tanya jawab:**

**Q: Tubuh Naruto bisa kembali lagi gak? **

**A: bisa kok tenang aja.. kalau tidak kembali nanti tidak ada kesan seramnya XD**

**Q : gimana kok kekuatan Naruto kembali?**

**A : pada dasarnya Naruto itu iblis walaupun setengah dari kekuatannya disegel ^^**

**Q : kenapa Sasuke dilarang mencintai Naruto?**

**A : itu akan terjawab chap depan karena itu juga menyangkut Shikamaru ^^**

**Q : Anak Naruto itu hidup atau mati? Kemudian siapa Miko yang dimaksud?**

**A : sepengetahuan Naruto anaknya sudah mati bersama dengan miko yang ia cintai. Mengenai siapa miko akan terjawab di chap depan (semoga) xD**

**Q : ending Kuroshitsuji 2 itu di manga nya chap berapa?**

**A : sebenarnya Kuroshitsuji 2 itu hanya ada di anime, manga Kuroshitsuji sendiri belum complete ^^**

**Q : Izin mangap**

**A : mangap o.o oh silahkan aja tidak dipungut biaya kok XD**

**Q : Naru jadi chibi kenapa?**

**A : efek obat kok ^^**

**Q : Bingung**

**A : gomen kalau bingung.. silahkan ditanyakan pada author kalau bingung ^^ sebisa nya author akan dipaksa jawab XD**

**Q : Naruto sama Miko itu udah kawin belum? **

**A : udah kok XD **

**Q : sepupuan itu incest bukan sih?**

**A: ._. eum sebenar nya author sendiri tidak begitu mengerti masalah incest.. kalau ada reader yang mengerti silahkan sharing nanti author akan tulis sharing kalian.**

**Q : apa nanti ada flashback NaruMiko? **

**A : ada kok tenang ^^**

**Q : Miko itu apa?**

**A : miko adalah Gadis kuil atau pendeta ^^**

**Yups makasih ya telah review dan untuk reviewer yang telat review juga gak papa kok,, kalian review saja author sudah sangat senang :D**

**Oh iya mengenai 'INCEST' kenapa nebaknya SasuIta/ItaSai? O.o  
wkwk kurasa reader sudah mendapat petunjuk mengenai Incest dan Anak Naruto kan XD**

**Gimana chap ini makin bingung atau sulit ditebak? O.o  
hehehe gomen ndak bisa buat chap yang panjang karena author takut malah bingung readernya kalau cerita nya dilabas sekaligus.**

**Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca fict ini ^^**

**Mohon Saran dan Kritik yang membangunnya di kotak 'REVIEW'**

**^.~ sayonara  
**


	9. Chapter 9, Kyuubi not Kurama!

That Devil is My Pet

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Rating : T+

Genre : supranatural , romance

Warning : BL , AU , OOC , alur kecepetan , typos , TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA! Flamer dilarang masuk(titik)

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Naruto (Kitsune ), Jiraiya,Tsunade,Kisame,Kakuzu,Kurama : devil

Gaara , Sai , Hinata: 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Shikamaru , Itachi : 21 tahun

Danzo : 63 tahun

=== Happy Reading ===

Naruto masih berdiri kaku. Tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak seinci pun dari tempat ia berdiri sekalipun kini Sasuke tengah menguncang tubuhnya pelan.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke lagi untuk ketiga kalinya sambil terus menguncang tubuh mungil Naruto,namun Naruto tetap terdiam.

Perlahan pikiran Naruto mulai terfokus kembali. Ia menengadah menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke mencoba menanyakan apa yang tengah dipikirkan bocah pirang didepannya. Naruto hanya terus menatap Sasuke.

Dalam sepersekian detik raut wajah Naruto mengeras, giginya bergemerutuk menandakan si pirang tengah menahan marah. Entah dari mana datangnya kekuatan Naruto tiba-tiba matanya berubah merah,kuku jarinya memanjang, dan tumbuh sayap hitam kelam. Sasuke heran ketika melihat perubahan Naruto, ia yakin jika sekarang ini Naruto dalam _mode_ Kitsune namun tubuh dan rambut nya masih seperti Naruto kecil (rambut pirang jabrik dan bertubuh seperti anak kecil).

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto melebarkan kedua sayap kelamnya dan bersiap terbang. Sebelum pergi sejenak Naruto memandang Sasuke.

**BRAK.**

Tembok ruangan itu berlubang ditembus cahaya kebiruan milik Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam kemudian terdengar gemerutuk gigi dari si _raven_ yang merasa ditinggal. Rambut Sasuke memanjang dan mencuat keatas, matanya menghitam,

"Hei Sas mau kema—"belum selesai Itachi berbicara Sasuke keburu bergerak keluar mengejar sosok Naruto. berdecih pelan kemudian Itachi pun memasuki mode NNC nya dan bersiap mengejar adiknya.

Shikamaru terdiam melihat kedua adik kakak itu pergi. Dirogoh saku jasnya kemudian ia mengambil handphone miliknya dan segera menekan beberapa tombol.

"hm.. Moshi-moshi.. Ini aku Shikamaru" ucap Shikamaru datar sambil berbicara dengan seseorang ditelpon.

"Aku ingin bicara masalah _Nocte Crush Creatura_. Aku yang mendatangimu atau kau sendiri yang datang padaku?"

"hm,baiklah"

Shikamaru segera mentutup hubungan telponnya dan beranjak pergi tanpa peduli bawahannya masih terikat,pikirannya kini hanya untuk sosok Iblis miliknya.

=== Farenheit ===

Dengan pandangan nyalang Naruto terus menelusuri jejak roh yang baru lepas, ia butuh penjelasan sesegera mungkin mengenai anaknya. Tanpa Naruto sadari tubuhnya perlahan kembali keukuran semula namun yang membedakan rambutnya tak memanjang seperti saat ia dalam mode Kitsune.

Dengan emosi dan amarah yang meledak-ledak dalam hatinya ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, anaknya,anak yang jelas-jelas direnggut nyawanya oleh sang kakek masih teringat jelas dalam fikiran Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Satu tempat yang menyimpan semua jawaban mengenai anaknya.

"_Dark World_" gumam Naruto kemudian secepat mungkin sosok Naruto telah menghilang.

'_sekalipun harus menentangmu aku berani ambil resiko ini'_ batin Naruto yang tengah dilanda rasa amarah.

.

.

"Sasuke! Tunggu" Itachi melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat untuk mengejar sosok adiknya yang tengah dalam keadaan berserk. Kedua tangan Itachi menangkap bahu Sasuke dan segera membalik sosok Sasuke untuk menatap dirinya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi dingin, ia berani bertaruh jika Sasuke tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"entahlah" jawab Sasuke singkat. Itachi menghela nafas. Sudah ia duga.

"lebih baik kita bereskan masalah roh-roh itu dulu, jika telat bergerak maka pihak pemerintah akan turun tangan langsung" ucap Itachi tenang.

"..."

"gaaaah" terdengar teriakan entah dari mana yang membuat Sasuke maupun Itachi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kita terlambat Aniki" ucap Sasuke datar kemudian menepis tangan Itachi dan bergerak kearah teriakan tersebut.

"haa~ terserah kaulah otouto" ucap Itachi cuek mengejar adiknya.

=== Farenheit ===

**BRAK**

"tunggu! Pangeran!"

Pintu kamar yang besar dan megah itu didobrak paksa oleh Naruto bahkan puluhan prajurit yang ia lewati tidak ia gubris sedikitpun.

"Kitsune" gumam Jiraiya dan Tsunade kaget melihat sosok berambut pirang dengan sayap hitam besar yang mengembang indah.

"berani sekali seorang pidana sepertimu memasuki dunia ini" ucap seseorang dengan datar. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok berambut kemerahan yang tengah menatap datar kepada sosok yang tengah tertidur nyaman.

**SET**

"siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" geram Naruto. sosok kemerahan itu hanya berdecak pelan dan dalam sekali tindakan ia berada dibelakang Naruto sambil mengarahkan tombak milik salah seorang prajurit yang masih berdiri didekat pintu.

'_cepat'_ batin semuanya minus Naruto.

"Kau! Bukankah Minato-sama mengusirmu dari sini. Beraninya kembali kemari" geram sosok kemerahan itu tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun Kurama menghunuskan ujung tombak yang tajam kearah bahu Naruto. sadar jika dirinya diincar Naruto hanya diam tidak bergeming,ia membiarkan bahu kirinya mengeluarkan darah dengan deras akibat ujung tombak yang menembus bahunya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tenang seolah darah yang mengalir deras tidak berasa apa-apa baginya. Jiraiya dan Tsunade saling tatap, mereka harus berbuat apa?

"Kurama" jawab Kurama sembari semakin menekan masuk tombak itu. Tak ada ringisan atau bahkan teriakan kesal dari Naruto.

"bukan..Kau Kyuubi" ucap Naruto datar. Mata Kurama,Jiraiya dan Tsunade membulat.

"Aku Kurama" geram Kurama kesal.

'_dia bagaimana bisa tahu'_ batin Kurama sedikit terkejut. Mata merahnya menatap tidak suka pada sosok yang masih terdiam dengan wajah tenang.

"Katakan apa kamu benar Kyuubi? Atau kupaksa kau bicara" ucap Naruto masih dengan wajah tenang. "cih,kau pikir siapa dirimu. Berani melawan raja" balas Kurama sengit.

"raja? Bocah 15 tahun sepertimu seorang raja? Hahaha" Naruto tertawa,ia memegang tombak yang menancap dibahu kirinya dan menarik keluar tombak itu dari bahunya.

**GREP**

Mata Kurama membelalak ketika tubuhnya dengan terpaksa berpelukan dengan Naruto.

"Apa kabarmu anakku?" ucap Naruto sendu masih memeluk Kurama yang terdiam.

Semuanya tercekat melihat acara peluk memeluk ini.

'_firasatku tidak mengenakan'_batin Tsunade melihatnya.

"Maafkan Oto-san Kyuu,Maaf" gumam Naruto, ia mempererat pelukannya.

=== Farenheit ===

"kalian ini selalu mengganggu" gumam Gaara yang bibirnya berlinang darah, mata nya menatap tajam.

"Sepertinya makan malammu nikmat sekali Sabaku" sindir Sasuke,ia menatap orang-orang yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"sangat! Dan akan sempurna jika kalian tidak datang" ucap Gaara santai.

"maafkan kami kalau begitu" ucap Itachi santai. Gaara mendelik Itachi kesal. Lagi-lagi pemuda amaterasu ini muncul,pikir Gaara kesal.

"kau tak seharusnya membunuh mereka" lanjut Itachi. "Pemerintah mengijinkan untuk mengendalikan keamanan dengan segala cara, inipun termasuk pengendalian" jawab Gaara cuek. Sosok NCC berambut merah maroon itu beranjak pergi.

**TAP**

Sasuke berdiri tepat dihadapan Gaara. Mata hitam kelam Sasuke menatap mata emas Gaara dalam. "Melihatmu minat membunuhku muncul,Sabaku" ucap Sasuke masih menatap Gaara.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bisakah kita coba,Uchiha Sasuke?" tantang Gaara.

Tanpa bisa dicegah kedua NCC itu saling menyerang, Gaara dengan ekor besi tajam miliknya dan Sasuke dengan kekuatannya. Keduanya lebih cepat menyerang dan saling bertahan.

"Bisakah kita bicarakan baik-baik saja?" ucap Itachi ditengah pertarungan Gaara dan Sasuke. Kedua NCC tidak menggubris ucapan Itachi.

**GREP**

Sesosok manusia raksasa yang terbuat dari api hitam tengah menangkap Sasuke dan Gaara. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kini kedua wajah stoic NCC itu terperanjat kaget. Sebenarnya sekuat apa Itachi hingga bisa membuat makhluk mengerikan yang sedang menangkap adik dan rivalnya.

"hm,syukurlah semua masih baik-baik saja" kali ini muncul satu orang lagi yang membuat ketiganya terkejut.

"Shikamaru?"

.

.

Setelah menangkap semua manusia yang bertindak gila dan mengikat mereka tanpa ada luka yang berarti. Roh-roh itu pun sekarang tidak terlihat memasuki raga yang baru.

Sasuke,Gaara,Itachi,dan Shikamaru terlihat saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hei,kau rusa sedang apa disini?" ucap Sasuke dingin pada sahabatnya sendiri. "Kenapa kamu memanggilnya rusa,Uchiha?!" balas Gaara cepat dan kasar. Gaara kembali kesosok normalnya.

Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala sendiri.

"baik-baik kujelaskan,dasar merepotkan. Gaara ini adalah adik angkatku 2 tahun ini dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sekaligus bos ku" ucap Shikamarun dengan nada malasnya.

"Anda mengenal Gaara,kalau begitu anda juga anggota pemerintah?" tanya Itachi yang tidak lagi mempedulikan pertarungan glare antara Gaara dan Sasuke.

"hm,sebenarnya aku lah yang bertanggung jawab dalam proyek yang kalian sebut _Nocte Crush Creatura_"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru barusan membuat dua Uchiha terdiam. Shikamaru menggaruk lehernya pelan.

"aku akan jelaskan secara singkat mengenai Nocte Crush Creatura" ucap Shikamaru pelan dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari ketiga orang lainnya,

**#FLASHBACK**

_10 tahun yang lalu._

Nampak seorang pemuda berumur 11 tahun tengah mengutak atik mikroskop khusus miliknya, disamping pemuda itu nampak seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut hitam panjang yang tengah memegang sebuah papan yang diatasnya terdapat berlembar-lembar dokumen.

"kemajuannya bagus. Virus ini mampu bertahan dan bermutasi dengan cukup cepat" ucap anak berumur 11 tahun itu yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru 10 tahun silam.

"benarkah? Hm,otak mu memang jenius Shika. Kukira penelitianku akan berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada peduli dari pihak manapun"

"Rencana pembangunan Konoha yang baru memang membutuhkan sumber kekuatan yang besar,bukan hanya biaya kita juga butuh kekuatan yang akan menjadi faktor pendukung besar untuk keberhasilan rencana ini" jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Dengan adanya ayahmu yang siap membiayai penelitian ini aku yakin kedepannya Konoha mampu menjadi Negara Adidaya" ucap orang berambut hitam itu senang,nampak senyuman merekah lebar dibibirnya.

"Hm,sebenarnya pihak pemerintah sendiri mulai tertarik dengan penelitian kita Orochimaru-san" komentar Shika dengan malas. Ia menjauhkan mikroskop miliknya dan melepas segala perlengkapan keamanan yang harus dipakai saat di Lab.

Ia berjalan keluar diikuti Orochimaru yang masih mengoceh mengenai penelitiannya.

Nara Shikamaru merupakan anak paling jenius ditambah dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Nara adalah anggota dewan di Konoha jadi tidak bisa diragukan lagi jika Nara merupakan Clan dengan kemampuan otak hebat dan pembiayaan yang kuat.

Saat ini Shikamaru terlibat dengan rencana ayahnya yang merupakan dewan penting di Konoha, ayahnya berencana mengembangkan Konoha hingga menjadi negara Adidaya dan demi mewujudkannya sang ayah rela mengeluarkan ratusan millyar untuk membiayai penelitian dari profesor gila seperti Orochimaru. Shikamaru sendiri hanya bertugas membantu sekaligus sebagai pengawas apakah Orochimaru tidak akan berhianat.

Virus yang belum dinamai itu kini menjadi pusat perhatian pemerintah. Pemerintah mendengar mengenai virus yang mampu membuat manusia seperti seorang seiya—manusia super.

Suatu malam terjadi kebakaran besar dirumah besar kediaman Nara. Anggota Nara nyaris seluruhnya meninggal akibat rumah kediaman yang meledak secara tiba-tiba. Nyaris itu artinya masih ada yang selamat dan orang yang beruntung adalah Shikamaru.

**#END Flashback**

"aku selamat namun seluruh Nara sudah tak bersisa dan aku kehilangan virus yang baru setengah jalan" ucap Shikamaru pelan.

"jadi ini bukan proyek asli pemerintah?" selidik Itachi

"Bukan,ini adalah proyek Orochimaru" jawab Shikamaru, mendengar nama Orochimaru membuat Itachi menyeringai kecil.

"jadi selama ini yang ku cari untuk membuat penawar dari virus ini adalah ular itu" gumam Itachi.

"Sebenarnya Virus itu belum sepenuhnya sempurna dan aku yakin jika yang menyetting kebakaran itu adalah pihak pemerintah, mengingat ayahku yang enggan memberikan virus itu pada pihak Danzo" jelas Shika lagi.

"cih,si tua bangka itu" geram Sasuke kesal. "tunggu!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"kalau Gaara adalah adik angkatmu,kenapa saat kita berdua ditangkap kamu seolah tidak mengenal sosok Gaara yang sedang dalam sosok NCC?" tanya Sasuke,mengingat hal ganjil ketika ia ingat Shikamaru juga terkejut ketika pertama kali melihat NCC.

"setelah kepergianmu waktu itu, Kitsune membebaskanku dan beberapa jam kemudian tanpa sengaja aku melihat Gaara. Dan Gaara menceritakan segalanya" jawab Shika enteng.

"menceritakan segalanya?"

"hm, mengenai dirinya yang dipaksa menjadi NCC oleh pemerintah dan untuk mencari informasi mengenai virus ini Gaara harus bekerja dibawah pengawasan pihak pemerintah"

"sudah berapa lama Gaara menjadi NCC?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"3 tahun" jawab Gaara singkat.

'tiga tahun, Aniki saat itu juga menghilang' batin Sasuke.

"jangan-jangan" gumam Sasuke. "hn, tiga tahun yang lalu sekitar 20 anak remaja disaring dan dipaksa menjadi NCC. Awalnya NCC di uji coba pada balita namun karena semua balita itu meninggal membuat pihak pemerintah mengubah sasaran mereka kepada anak remaja. Dan anak remaja sendiri hampir semua nya meninggal karena mutasi virus yang terlalu cepat dan tidak mampu di tangani oleh sang inang" jelas Itachi.

Jelas sudah kenapa 3 tahun lalu anikinya menghilang begitu saja.

"tunggu!Apa oto-san dan kaa-san tidak tahu mengenai hal ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi, ia semakin penasaran kenapa Aniki nya pergi tanpa kabar.

"semua orang tua dari remaja itu diberi tahu" jawab Gaara. Mata Sasuke terbelalak, lalu kenapa orang tua nya rela membuat sang Aniki terancam bahaya?

"kenapa—" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. "kau tahukan Sasuke jika Oto-san sejak dulu terobsesi dengan kursi pemimpin di Konoha? Saat itu ayah pikir jika salah satu Uchiha bisa menjadi seorang NCC maka kursi itu akan dengan mudah akan didapat" jelas Itachi yang tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Sasuke.

"Oto-san awalnya akan menjadikan kamu sebagai NCC namun—"

"kau menggantikan aku Aniki" sela Sasuke tidak percaya. Itachi dan Sasuke terdiam.

"pergantian yang sia-sia" sambar Gaara yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Shikamaru.

"apa sih Shika-nii! Memang sia-sia bukan? Danzo menyuntikan virus jenis terbaru pada Sasuke, mengganti untuk menghindari Sasuke terkena bahaya namun apa? Haha sama saja bukan" ejek Gaara yang senang melihat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"kenapa kita jadi melow Sas?" ucap Itachi tiba-tiba. "Uchiha adalah sosok yang sempurna" lanjut Itachi lagi entah kenapa malah menjadi OOC.

"hm,seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya jika virus yang sedang kukembangkan itu belum sempurna, jadi virus ini sama halnya dengan bom waktu" Ucap Shika mulai fokus kembali mengenai Virus aneh itu.

"kita harus temukan penawarnya sesegera mungkin atau kalian bertiga akan mati" lanjut Shika dengan nada seserius mungkin pada saat mengatakan 'mati'.

"hn tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu. Lagi pula selama 3 tahun ini aku tidak hanya diam" komentar Itachi santai.

"apa anda melakukan penyelidikan Itachi-san?" tanya Shikamaru

"hn, bersama Hatake Kakashi aku telah membuat beberapa penawar namun masih belum dikatakan sempurna"

"kalau begitu ijinkan aku membantu. Setidaknya aku masih ingat kelemahan dan keunggulan virus itu" ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"hn,baiklah" jawab Itachi singkat.

.

.

Tobe Continued...

Thanks untuk semua yang review ^^ .. Maaf tidak bisa menjawab review kalian satu per satu ^^ .. tenang aku sedang memikirkan ItaKyuu kok ^^ jadi untuk penyuka Itakyuu siap-siap aja XD ... oh iya kalau ada yang mau ngeadd Fb saya silahkan 61 ^^ Arigatou minna

**Yuuka, Uzumaki Scout 36, Yure, dark takuma,(2.3), miszshanty05, Princess Love Naru, kang eun hwa, kinana, Kutoka Mekuto, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, lawliet uzumakie, wonkyuhomintaoris all, Aquarian lee, devilojoshi.**

**Review please **


	10. Chapter 10, My Miko

That Devil is My Pet

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Rating : T+

Genre : supranatural , romance

Warning : BL , AU , OOC , alur kecepetan , typos , TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA! Flamer dilarang masuk(titik)

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Naruto (Kitsune ), Jiraiya,Tsunade,Kisame,Kakuzu,Kurama : devil

Gaara , Sai , Hinata: 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Shikamaru , Itachi : 21 tahun

Danzo : 63 tahun

=== Happy Reading ===

Naruto masih dengan erat memeluk anaknya yang kini telah beranjak dewasa. Tinggi badan Kurama pun hampir menyamai tinggi badannya,perlahan tangan sang iblis pun menyentuh rambut kemerahan milik Kurama lembut. Kurama tak berontak sama sekali,difikirannya masih berseliweran kata 'kenapa'. _'kenapa dia bisa tahu?' 'kenapa dia bisa sesantai ini?'_ atau _'kenapa dia memelukku?'_.

Suara geraman terdengar mendesis tidak suka, Kurama mulai mendorong tubuh yang masih enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto masih angkuh memeluk Kurama.

"Lepaskan brengsek" desis Kurama sambil mendorong kembali tubuh pria didepannya.

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya,"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti,apakah Kyuubi-nya tidak merindukan dirinya setelah 13 tahun berlalu?

Dengan angkuh Kurama bersedekap dada,menatap rendah kepada makhluk pirang dihadapannya."Kenapa? tentu saja karena aku tidak sudi dipeluk narapidana seperti mu,cih!" jawab Kurama dingin.

"Aku ini ayah mu Kyuu!" bentak Naruto tidak suka jika anaknya membangkang apalagi merendahkan dirinya.

"Ayah? Oh ya? Sejak kapan aku punya ayah,hah?!" ucap Kurama sengit. Dengan cepat Kurama menerjang Naruto,mencekik lehernya kuat dan mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga menabrak dinding didekat tempat tidur yang berisi seorang yang tengah tertidur.

"Akh!" Naruto memegang tangan kurus anaknya,mata kemerahannya menatap Kurama tidak suka. Ia mencengkram kuat tangan Kurama.

"Dengar suka atau tidak didalam darahmu mengalir darahku" ucap Naruto tajam. Kurama mendesis tidak suka.

"Anak anak anak! Sudah kubilang aku bukan anakmu! Atas dasar apa kau mengclaim ku sebagai anakmu,brengsek!" ucap Kurama keras,ia mendorong tubuh Naruto kuat hingga tembok dibelakang Naruto terlihat sedikit retak.

Terlalu sesak hingga Naruto mau tidak mau harus melawan anaknya,ditendangnya kuat-kuat perut Kurama. Kaisar Dark pun terdorong kebelakang akibat serangan mendadak orang didepannya.

"Aku yakin kamu adalah anakku karena—" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Kurama, ia menarik kuat lengan baju sebelah kanan Kurama hingga robek. "karena tanda lahir ini hanya dimiliki oleh anakku" lanjut Naruto tajam.

Kurama menatap lengan kanannya, tanda garis hitam membentuk sembilan ekor menghiasi lengannya layaknya sebuah tatto.

"kau tahu,kenapa kamu diberi nama Kyuubi?" ucap Naruto lagi. Kurama yang terdiam sesaat memandang tanda dilengannya kini beralih pandang kepada ayahnya.

"Ibumu dia memberinya karena tanda itu mirip sembilan ekor ..'Kyuubi' " ucap Naruto,Kurama terdiam enggan bicara.

"omong kosong" ucap Kurama setelah beberapa saat dia maupun Naruto tidak berbicara.

Naruto membuang nafas lelah,ia menatap bosan anaknya. Menaruh sebelah tangannya dipinggang.

"Tadi kau bilang kenapa aku tidak menyelamatkan dia? Dia yang kau maksud Shion kan,hm?" tanya Naruto dengan menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"grr!" Kurama mendesis dan kembali menyerang Naruto,namun Naruto yang mulai serius melawan Kurama menangkis dan akhirnya ia menangkap lengan kiri Kurama lalu ia menjatuhkan tubuh Kaisar Dark itu kasar menyentuh lantai marmer. Memelintir lengan sang Kaisar agar tidak berontak.

"Lepaskan brengsek" ucap Kurama kesal.

"Diamlah Kyuu sayang" ucap Naruto ditelinga Kurama pelan,ia sedikit menjilat pipi Kurama. Mata merah Naruto berganti menjadi keperakan dan hal ini membuat Jiraiya serta Tsunade terbelalak.

"Kit—Kitsune dia—" ucap Tsunade terbata. Iblis wanita itu mengadah menatap suaminya dan ia mendapati Jiraiya juga terkejut.

"jangan-jangan dia kembali" gumam Jiraiya pelan. Tsunade menatap kembali Kurama yang masih meronta minta dilepaskan.

Naruto tersenyum aneh memperlihatkan taring-taring yang memanjang cukup membuat ngeri yang melihatnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan cerita menarik,jadi diamlah" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai mengerikan. Ia makin menekan tubuh dan kepala Kurama kelantai.

'_kenapa tenaganya bertambah kuat'_ batin Kurama tidak percaya jika makhluk rendah tadi bisa memiliki aura mengerikan yang bisa mengalahkan aura kegelapannya.

"Ceritaku bersama ibumu—_baka Shion_" ucap Kitsune sambil kembali menjilat pipi Kurama,membuat tubuh yang tidak bisa bergerak itu merinding ngeri.

.

.

**#FLASHBACK**

Sebuah simbol pentragram tergambar besar dan jelas diatas tanah, pentagram itu berwarna merah sepertinya tergambar dengan menggunakan darah. Ditengah-tengah pentagram itu berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat sepinggang yang menggenakan Kimono berwarna biru cerah dan bergambar bunga. Wanita itu tengah menutup matanya dan membaca sebuah mantra.

Perlahan pentagram itu berpendar dengan cahaya biru tipis. Kabut putih menutupi daerah tergambar menampilkan siluet seseorang yang tengah berdiri. Wanita pirang itu menghentikan mantranya dan mulai bersiaga dengan sebuah pisau kecil.

"Wah wah wah ternyata seorang wanita cantik"

"Kyaa!" wanita itu berteriak kaget ketika sosok siluet itu berada dibelakangnya tanpa ia sadari. Sang wanita berbalik. Ia melihat seorang pria berambut pirang cerah bermata merah dan berwajah tampan tengah tersenyum mengerikan. Tak lupa sepasang tanduk yang menghiasi kedua sisi kepalanya.

"iblis brengsek!" geram wanita itu kesal. Ia langsung menghunuskan pisau kecil yang dibagian gagangnya tertempel kertas mantra.

"ups!" ujar Iblis itu sambil melompat menghindar kemudian terkekeh.

"Kau! Menjebak rakyat disini!" geram wanita itu,ia menatap tajam sosok iblis tampan didepannya. Sang iblis berhenti terkekeh kemudian menghampiri sosok cantik yang tengah melangkah mundur setiap kali ia melangkah maju. "Menjebak? Menjebak apa heh?" tanya iblis itu.

"Kau membawa jiwa mereka ketempat terkutukmu! Kudengar banyak gadis didesa ini yang menghilang secara misterius" ucap Miko itu ketus. Sang iblis semakin mendekati sang Miko, "Owh maksud mu wanita-wanita yang selalu memperebutkan diriku?" tanya iblis itu sebelah alis matanya terangkat.

"Keluarga gadis itu mencarinya,cepat kembalikan mereka!" ucap sang miko keras. "kembalikan? Bukankah mereka sendiri yang memaksa untuk terus bersama ku" jawab sang iblis bermata merah itu santai.

**BRUK**

Tubuh miko yang ramping itu terjatuh keatas tanah dengan sang iblis yang dengan santai menindihnya.

Dengan wajah merah sang miko berteriak untuk menyingkirkan iblis diatasnya,namun sang iblis hanya tertawa pelan.

"namamu?" tanya iblis pirang itu lembut, bibirnya menyusuri wajah sang Miko.

"cih,siapa sudi berkenalan dengan iblis sepertimu" jawab Miko itu kesal.

Tiba-tiba sang iblis mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir sang miko yang kini terdiam dengan wajah merah. "hm,Shion ya.. Nama yang bagus" ternyata sang iblis itu sedikit menggunakan sihirnya untuk membaca pikiran manusia dibawahnya.

"Minggir"

"Ish!" Iblis itu mendesis ketika tubuhnya terpelanting kebelakang karena tanpa ia sadari sang miko menempelkan kertas mantra ditubuh sang iblis.

"kembalikan mereka!" ucap Shion keras. Iblis itu hanya menatap bosan manusia dihadapannya.

"ck,cerewet. Bawa saja mereka kalau bisa." Ucap iblis itu cuek. Ia berdiri dan segera menarik tubuh Shion.

"tapi sebagai gantinya aku menginginkan tubuhmu" bisik iblis itu mesra ditelinga sang miko. Shion mendorong tubuh sang iblis. Salah nya jika ia memutuskan untuk menangani iblis ini sendirian.

Ia seorang Miko dari kuil yang cukup terkenal di Konoha, banyak orang yang berkonsultasi padanya mengenai jodoh,usaha,dan kesehatan. Namun akhir-akhir ini banyak pengunjung kuil yang melaporkan kehilangan anak gadis mereka. Setelah mendapat cukup informasi akhirnya ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

Menurut teman-teman gadis-gadis itu,mereka sebelum menghilang sempat bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan dan selang sehari mereka hilang.

Meskipun pendeta dan pengurus kuil menolak usulan Shion untuk membawa kembali gadis-gadis itu namun nampaknya Miko yang terkenal akan kemampuan meramal masa depan itu tetap memegang teguh keinginanya.

Kemampuannya melihat masa depanlah yang membimbingnya untuk menemui iblis tampan yang masih memeluk tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba mata Shion tidak bisa melihat karena sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang,beberapa saat setelahnya ia membuka matanya.

"Te—tempat apa ini?" gumam Shion horror. Sang iblis hanya menyeringai,"Duniaku" jawabnya singkat.

.

.

Shion mengikuti langkah sang iblis dengan takut,kini ia berjalan menyusuri lorong sebuah gedung yang sangat besar. Jujur saja sejak tadi Shion ingin menggandeng tangan iblis yang berjalan santai didepannya,bukan karena suka atau apa tapi ia kini merasa risih dengan tatapan puluhan iblis lain yang memandangnya sejak ia berada di gerbang masuk dunia ini.

"tu—tunggu aku" mau tak mau Shion menarik lengan iblis itu menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan menjajarkan langkah.

Sang iblis itu berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap Shion. "hm?" gumamnya tidak jelas.

"kita akan kemana?" tanya Shion bingung, kini sang iblis seperti nya mengerti jika Shion sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan semuanya. Dengan perlahan sang iblis mengamit tangan kanan Shion.

"katamu ingin membawa mereka kembali" ujar sang iblis datar,kemudian kembali melangkah pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Shion.

Shion menatap tangan yang mengamitnya,entah ini hanya karena rasa gugup atau apa tapi kini dada berdetak sedikit lebih kencang.

Shion dan iblis itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah kamar besar. Menunggu sejenak kemudian pintu itu terbuka sendiri,menampilkan wanita-wanita cantik dengan busana untuk pesta.

Wanita-wanita itu menatap kearah pintu dimana Shion dan iblis itu berdiri.

"Kyaaa Kitsune-sama" para wanita itu segera berlarian menuju sang iblis. Shion menaikan sedikit alis matanya,merasa heran dengan tingkah wanita-wanita yang ia yakini sebagai puluhan gadis yang hilang karena bukan rasa takut yang ditunjukan oleh wajah mereka justru wajah senang seperti orang jatuh cinta.

Sang iblis mencium satu persatu pipi wanita-wanita itu. Shion menghempaskan tangan yang masih menggenggamnya. Sontak wanita-wanita yang sedang melepas rindu dengan iblis pujaan mereka menatap tidak suka pada wanita yang baru saja dibawa sang pujaan.

"siapa dia Kitsune-sama?" tanya salah satu wanita itu. Iblis yang dipanggil Kitsune itu menatap datar, "seorang Miko yang bersikeras untuk membawa pulang kalian" ujar Kitsune datar.

Wanita-wanita itu menatap tajam Shion,"kami tidak butuh kehadiranmu" ucap mereka dingin.

"Hei!bukankah seharusnya kalian berterima kasih karena aku jauh-jauh hanya untuk menolong kalian?" sentak Shion tidak senang. Kitsune terkikik geli melihat wanita cantik itu bersungut dengan kedua tangan dipinggang.

"menolong dari apa?" tanya salah seorang dari wanita dengan nada sarkastik.

"Dia!" tunjuk Shion tepat pada wajah Kitsune,Kitsune menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Menyelamatkan kalian dari iblis keji macam dia" sunggut Shion.

"Berani nya kamu menjelekan Kitsune-sama" beberapa gadis itu terlihat marah dan mendorong Shion hingga jatuh.

"aduh" rintih Shion, sebuah tangan terulur didepan wajah Shion. "kubantu?" ucap Kitsune pelan. "jangan bantu dia Kitsune-sama" rajuk para wanita itu melihat sang iblis cenderung memperhatikan sang miko.

Shion menepis tangan Kitsune,"aku tidak sudi ditolong iblis sepertimu!" ucap Shion lalu ia berdiri dan langsung beranjak pergi.

Kitsune hendak pergi namun beberapa gadis itu menahan lengannya dengan bergelayut mesra.

"Apa Kitsune-sama tidak ingin bermain dengan kami dulu?" tawar salah seorang dari wanita itu dengan nada nakal nan menggoda. Kitsune menyeringai,"Tentu sayang" ucapnya sambil mencium bibir wanita itu dalam.

.

.

Shion menghentakan setiap langkahnya,ia kesal! sangat kesal! Dasar gadis tidak tahu diri,pikir Shion kesal ia teringat bagaimana para wanita itu memperlakukan dia yang ingin menyelamatkan mereka dengan kasar.

"Apa bagusnya sih iblis itu" geram Shion kesal. ia terus merutuk sepanjang jalannya tanpa ia sadari jika ini bukan dunia nya melainkan dunia para iblis. Ia berjalan menuju hutan yang ia kira hutan tempat ia berasal tadi,namun sayang sebelum masuk kehutan ia dicegat oleh 3 iblis dengan tampang yang mengerikan.

Shion menepuk kepalanya pelan sadar jika ia tersesat tidak tahu arah didunia yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi.

"Kau manusia yang dibawa Kitsune-sama kan" ucap salah seorang iblis yang memiliki satu mata ditengah dahinya. Shion nyaris muntah melihat wajah mereka.

"Minggir kalian iblis menjijikan!" desis Shion, ia bersikap sebiasa mungkin untuk menutupi jika ia sedikit ketakutan.

"Beraninya manusia seperti mu menjelek-jelekan kami" geram makhluk yang satunya dengan tanduk seperti domba jantan dan berwajah seperti badut.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah berkaca" jawab Shion kesal,ia memang tidak suka jika ada yang membentaknya.

Satu dari iblis itu menjambak keras rambut panjang Shion hingga Shion mendongak dan meringis kesakitan.

"Le—lepaskan" ucap Shion diantara usahanya untuk melepaskan tangan iblis itu.

Dua iblis lainnya menatap Shion lekat. "Ternyata kamu cantik juga" ucap iblis itu sambil mengangkat dagu Shion. Dengan tangannya Shion menepis keras tangan yang dengan berani menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sudi disentuh tangan kotormu brengsek" ucap Shion kesal. Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi mulus Shion.

"Dengar! Hanya karena kau cantik bukan berarti kami tidak akan melukai mu Hah! Gadis sombong" ucap Iblis itu kesal dan mencengkram kedua belah pipi Shion kuat.

Shion bukannya takut ia justru semakin marah karena dikatai 'gadis sombong'. Dengan berani Shion menatap tajam iblis didepannya.

"Kau pikir dirimu hebat ha? Iblis jelek menjijikan" ucap Shion kesal. makin murkalah si iblis ketiga lantas hendak memukul Shion, sedangkan Shion masih dengan santai menatap tajam iblis didepannya.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan hinggap dipipi iblis yang berada didepan Shion. Shion terkejut dan menatap sipelaku penamparan. "Ka—Kau" ucap Shion terkejut mengetahui jika iblis pirang tadi lah yang menyelamatkannya. Iblis yang menjambaknya melepaskan helaian pirang pucat miliknya

"Kitsune-sama" ucap ketiga iblis itu dengan nada takut, sang Kitsune hanya menatap datar dengan satu tangan dipinggang. "Bukankah kalian harusnya berjaga hm?" tanya Kitsune datar. Ketiga iblis menggangguk kemudian berpamitan pergi dengan cepat.

"Huff Syukurlah" ujar Shion lega. Kitsune menatap Shion.

**TAK**

"Aduh" ucap Shion sambil memegang dahinya yang baru saja disentil oleh iblis pirang itu.

"Jangan membuat orang lain khawatir bodoh" ucap Kitsune datar. Shion menatap wajah Kitsune, sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Maaf dan te—terima kasih" ucap Shion sambil tetap menatap Kitsune.

"hm, sudah dengarkan jika mereka tidak ingin pulang" ujar Kitsune datar,rupanya Kitsune membicarakan para gadis-gadis itu. Shion menggangguk kecil.

"Sudahlah,lebih baik kamu pulang. Ayo" ajak Kitsune ia menarik pelan tangan Shion. Lagi-lagi Shion menatap tangan yang menggenggam nya.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah ia kembali dari dunia para iblis Shion terlihat sedikit murung. Entahlah ia jadi malas makan dan anehnya setiap kali ia melamun bayangan yang muncul adalah sosok iblis pirang bermata merah.

"Kitsune" panggil Shion pelan saat ia duduk diruangannya setelah meramal nasib beberapa orang. Ia seperti benar-benar jatuh pada perangkap cinta iblis pirang itu.

'_iblis dan miko mana boleh bersatu,haaaa'_ batin Shion pasrah.

"Merindukanku Shion?" sebuah suara lembut terdengar,Shion menengok kesana kemari dan mendapati sosok iblis pirang yang memakai pakaian jubah dengan warna merah dan dikepalanya terhias sebuah mahkota kecil.

"Kit—Kitsune" gumam Shion tidak percaya melihat sosok yang baru ia pikirkan muncul,jangan-jangan ini ilusi pikir Shion.

**GREB**

Tiba-tiba Kitsune sudah didepan mata Shion dan langsung memeluk tubuh ramping itu,menempelkan dahi nya dengan dahi Shion.

"kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Shion ragu. "kenapa? Kangen mungkin" jawab Kitsune datar, datar namun mampu membuat wajah Shion memerah.

"hahaha kau kasar namun polos, lihatlah wajah merah tomatmu" gelak tawa pelan Kitsune sungguh membuat Shion tidak suka. Karna kesal Shion menbenturkan dahinya dengan dahi Kitsune kuat.

"Aduh" rintih Kitsune pelan,ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Shion untuk mengelus dahinya. "rasakan itu iblis jelek" ucap Shion kesal.

"jelek?" ucap Kitsune merengut. "Aku tidak jelek,banyak wanita yang bilang aku tampan" lanjut Kitsune tidak terima.

"tapi bagiku kau jelek" ucap Shion lagi.

"benarkah?" tanya Kitsune sarkastik,Shion menggangguk pelan.

**CUP**

Dalam sekejap Kitsune mencium bibir Shion singkat.

"lihatlah iblis jelek ini mampu membuat seorang miko suci merona hebat" sindir Kitsune.

"KITSUNE!" teriak Shion kesal.

"Jaa ne" ucap Kitsune tiba-tiba langsung meghilang begitu saja dari pandangan Shion. Shion terdiam membeku begitu sadar sosok yang ia rindukan menghilang.

"Ada apa Shion-san?" terdengar suara seorang wanita dengan ramah diluar pintu geser kamarnya.

"tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Shion lemah,kemudian terdengar langkah menjauh.

"Kitsune" gumam Shion lagi.

.

.

Setelahnya setiap seminggu sekali iblis Kitsune mengunjungi sejenak Shion,hubungan mereka semakin dekat.

"Kitsune-san" ucap Shion lembut tidak seperti dulu,kini Shion sadar ia benar-benar membutuhkan iblis tampan yang tengah tertidur dipahanya.

"hm?" gumam Kitsune pelan,ia tengah mencoba beristirahat dari kepenatannya.

"ti—tidak jadi" ucap Shion buru-buru. 'mana mungkin aku menanyakan apakah dia mencintaiku' batin Shion kalut. Selama ini Shion dan Kitsune bertemu secara diam-diam dikamar pribadi milik Shion.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kitsune masih menutup matanya.

"A—apa kamu menyukai ku Kitsune-san?" tanya Shion akhirnya. Kitsune membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Shion yang berjarak tidak begitu jauh darinya. Kitsune sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata miko disampingnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Kitsune datar. Wajah miko yang ia pinjam pahanya memerah,dengan bergetar sang miko berkata,"Aku—aku menyukaimu Kitsune-san".

Kitsune tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak bangun untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Miko-nya.

"Suka sih,tapi bagaimana ya?" ujar Kitsune ambigu,Shion sempat senang ketika bibir Kitsune berucap 'suka' namun ia menjadi berkerut bingung mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Ba—bagaimana apanya?"

"kau tahu aku ini iblis dan iblis itu penuh nafsu" ucap Kitsune, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sang miko kemudian mengecup pelan bibir merah milik miko itu.

Wajah Shion memerah. "aku tidak keberatan sekalipun Kitsune-san seorang iblis yang penuh nafsu"

"hahaha baiklah Shion-chan" ucap Kitsune dengan tawa pelan. Kedua saling mencumbu satu sama lain.

**#END FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terus menekan kepala putranya kelantai.

"setelah itu aku dan Shion bercinta dan menghasilkan anak manis sepertimu" ucap Naruto pelan ia mengangkat wajah Kurama kembali dan mencium dahi putranya sayang.

"perpaduan manis dan kuat,sempurna bukan?" lanjutnya lagi kemudian ia mencium bibir kurama. Lama kelamaan ia semakin menekankan bibirnya pada bibir merah Kurama.

Kurama terdiam membeku ketika bibir ayahnya sendiri yang menjilati dan mengecup bibirnya. Mata keperakan Naruto terlihat sangat dingin dan membuat sosoknya semakin mengintimidasi sekitarnya.

"Lepaskan!" geram Kurama minta dilepaskan setelah ciuman mereka berakhir. Kembali Naruto menekan kepala Kurama kelantai dengan lebih keras hingga Kurama meringis.

"Jangan pergi sayang,kisahku dengan ibumu belum selesai. Lanjutannya adalah saat badai mulai datang" bisiknya merdu ditelinga Kurama,Naruto menjilati cuping milik Kurama.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade berpandangan, ada yang aneh dengan sikap Kitsune,bukan hanya sikap tapi mata dan aura yang dikeluarkan Kitsune sekarang seperti beberapa tahun silam. Mata keduanya menatap kearah tempat tidur yang ditempati pemuda pirang satunya.

'_tidak mungkin Minato-sama bangkit sekarang'_ batin keduanya tidak percaya.

Kurama meronta keras,ia tidak mau dekat-dekat makhluk kuning bikin merinding aura nya,pikir Kurama.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

Hallo update nih.. untuk yang bertanya-tanya siapakah miko itu kini sudah terjawab ^^

Maaf padahal kemarin aku janji untuk membuat scene dengan miko tapi tidak kubuat,itu karena keadaan nya belum memungkinkan..

Nah untuk yang jawab miko itu adalah Shion selamat ya XD

Dan siapakah incest yang dimaksud? Nah loh udah dikasih petunjuk tuh XD

Chap ini dan Chap depan akan berpusat pada NaruShion dan NaruKyuu dulu untuk pairing lain dihilangkan sementara

Mau tanya dong aku berniat menaikan rated nya apa ada yang setuju? O.o

Kalau tidak juga gak apa-apa sih ^^

Soal nya kedepannya membutuhkan sedikit bumbu-bumbu lime,kalau banyak yg tidak mendukung maka lime nya akan kuhapus saja ^^

Arigatou untuk yang review dan gomen tidak bisa balas ^^

Yang ingin berteman dengan fb ku ( 61 ) jangan lupa hilangkan tanda kurung nya ^^

THANK UNTUK YANG REVIEW DAN YANG SUDAH BACA ^o^

_**Uzumaki Scout 36, lawliet uzumakie, Earl grey bernvoureth, Princess Love Naru, aquarian lee, Nivellia Yumie, kinana, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Anisa Phantomhive,( . .name), Wazuka Arihyoshi, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, Kim Victoria,( ), MermutCS.**_


	11. Chapter 11, Kebangkitan Raja DARK

**That Devil is My Pet**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Rating : T+ (semi M karena sedikit Lime)

Genre : supranatural , romance

Warning : BL , AU , OOC , alur kecepetan , typos , TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA! Flamer dilarang masuk(titik)

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Naruto (Kitsune ),Minato,Jiraiya,Tsunade,Kisame,Kakuzu,Kurama : devil

Gaara , Sai , Hinata: 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Shikamaru , Itachi : 21 tahun

Danzo : 63 tahun

=== Happy Reading ===

Naruto menduduki punggung Kurama,ia menaruh tangan kanannya didagu berpose seperti berpikir sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang erat kedua tangan Kurama dipunggung Kurama sendiri.

"Kau tahu?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Kurama terus berdecak tidak suka. "Tahu apa hah?! Kau bahkan belum bilang apa-apa!" jawab Kurama ketus.

Sebuah perempatan tercetak didahi Naruto. "Kau tahu saat Shion mengandungmu itu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan" ucap Naruto,ia menjitak kepala Kurama entah karena kesal atau apalah.

"Hah?!" itulah reaksi Kurama atas jitakan dan ucapan Naruto.

"Saat Shion hamil dirimu saat itu.." Naruto mulai bercerita kembali dan ia terus mengacak rambut kemerahan Kurama.

**#FLASHBACK**

3 bulan setelah keduanya melakukan 'itu' . Shion memutuskan untuk pergi dari kuil, ia meminta untuk tinggal bersama dengan Kitsune dan sang iblis dengan senang hati menerimanya. Mereka pun menikah dengan tata aturan manusia.

Kini dua makhluk berbeda itu tinggal disebuah rumah yang sederhana didekat pusat kota Konoha. Setelahnya Kitsune jadi sering menyamar sebagai manusia dan tinggal bersama dirumah mereka yang sederhana namun tetap saja setiap sekali dalam seminggu Kitsune akan kembali kedunia Dark.

"kamu sudah beli apel untukku?" tanya Kitsune yang tengah duduk diruang makan sambil memandang Shion yang tengah menata masakan yang baru dibuatnya. "Tentu saja" jawab Shion sambil tersenyum. Kitsune bangun dan memeluk pinggang ramping Shion kemudian mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kitsune lembut, "Kalau begini masakannya tidak akan selesai ditata Kitsune-san" ucap Shion sambil melepaskan tangan Kitsune yang masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"_As You wish my princess_" ucap Kitsune jahil sebuah sikutan lumayan keras mendarat diperut sang iblis. "ck jangan menggodaku tuan iblis" balas Shion.

Setelah menata makanan, Shion dan Kitsune duduk berhadapan untuk makan. Sebenarnya tidak makan makanan manusia pun Kitsune mampu bertahan toh dia ini iblis tentu makanan yang ia makan pasti berbeda,namun Shion bersikeras untuk memaksa Kitsune memakan makanan manusia katanya supaya terlihat seperti suami istri yang normal karena itu Kitsune mengiyakan kemauan miko tersayangnya.

Setelah makan biasanya Kitsune akan memakan apel karena memang apel lah satu-satunya makanan yang ia sukai dari dunia manusia.

"apelku mana?" tanya Kitsune setelah makan. "Dilemari pendingin" ujar Shion yang tengah mencuci piring-piring kotor.

Kitsune melangkah menuju dapur dimana lemari pendingin itu berada dan mengambil sebuah Apel lalu menggigitnya. Ia melangkah menuju tempat Shion mencuci, langkahnya semakin dipercepat ketika melihat Shion memegang kepalanya seperti orang kesakitan.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kitsune pelan sambil memegang pundak Shion dan menuntun sang Miko menuju kursi. "entahlah aku merasa pusing" jawab Shion pelan.

Melihat wajah Shion yang memucat Kitsune pun membawa sang miko kekamar dan membaringkannya. Beberapa menit setelah Kitsune membelai dan menyelimuti tubuh Shion sang miko pun tertidur.

"Lebih baik kupanggil Tsunade-san saja" ucap Kitsune kemudian ia membuka portal menuju dunia Dark menarik Tsunade yang tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan laporan para iblis. Tsunade mencak-mencak saat ia ditarik tanpa pemberitahuan dahulu.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada sebiasa mungkin padahal ia tengah menahan kesal atas sikap pangerannya yang seenaknya ini.

"aku ingin kamu memeriksa keadaan Shion,pagi ini ia terlihat tidak sehat. Aku khawatir" ucap Kitsune setelah tiba dirumahnya. Tsunade menaikan sebelah alis matanya. "Shion?" tanya Tsunade heran, dia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"nanti kujelaskan tolong periksa keadaannya dulu" ucap Kitsune dengan nada bosan, mau tidak mau Tsunade langsung melangkah mendekati tempat tidur dimana Shion tertidur. Ia memeriksanya dan kedua alis mata Tsunade bertautan.

"Kamu tinggal bersama manusia Kitsune?" tanya Tsunade setelah memeriksa Shion. "hm" jawab Kitsune tidak peduli ia duduk disamping Shion yang tertidur.

"Jadi ada dengan dia?"tanya Kitsune tidak sabar.

"ck kamu itu" decak Tsunade kesal.

"ngh" mendengar sedikit keributan membuat Shion terbangun, ia menatap Kitsune dan beralih menatap seorang wanita cantik yang tengah berdiri sambil bersedekap dada.

"siapa dia,Kitsune-san?" tanya Shion bingung, "dia kenalanku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk memeriksa keadaanmu" ucap Kitsune sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepala Shion.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Shion mencoba menjelaskan keadaan dirinya. "wajahmu sangat pucat Shion" balas Kitsune tidak suka jika Shion meremehkan sakit yang ia alami.

"Aku hanya kelelahan" balas Shion lagi, Kitsune menatap Tsunade yang sejak tadi menunggu pasangan itu selesai bicara. "Apa dia benar hanya kelelahan Tsunade-san?" tanya Kitsune pada Tsunade.

"itu bukan hanya kelelahan—" jawab Tsunade, Shion dan Kitsune menaikan alisnya, "Dia sedang hamil" lanjut Tsunade membuat Kitsune dan Shion terdiam kaget.

"Ha—Hamil?" ulang Kitsune tidak percaya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Tsunade.

"Yaaa aku jadi ayah!" teriak Kitsune senang ia memeluk erat Shion yang masih dalam posisi tidur, ia tidak peduli jika teriakannya membuatnya sedikit Out of character yang penting kini dirinya senang.

"Shion aku akan jadi ayah dan kamu akan jadi ibu" ucap Kitsune senang, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Shion sekilas.

"selamat ya pangeran" ucap Tsunade melihat kebahagiaan Shion dan Kitsune sekarang. Setelahnya ia langsung pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu.

.

.

Kini masa kandungan Shion mencapai 5 bulan jalan. Kitsune yang biasanya akan pergi untuk kedunia Dark kini sepenhnya berada didunia manusia untuk menjaga Shion dan kandungannya. Tapi ada yang membuat Kitsune tidak suka, kalian tahukan jika wanita hamil suka meminta yang tidak-tidak atau bisa dibilang wanita hamil suka ngidam dan kini sang iblis yang tidak pernah menangani wanita hamil harus berusaha keras memenuhi keinginan wanita yang ia cintai.

"Hari ini kita jalan-jalan ya Kitsune-san" ucap Shion yang sedang membereskan piring-piring kotor yang baru selesai dipakai untuk makan mereka berdua. Kitsune mendekat Shion dan mencium pipinya sayang,"iya sayang" jawab Kitsune sayang.

Siangnya mereka pergi jalan-jalan, Shion mengenakan terusan berwarna biru cerah sedangkan Kitsune mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam polos diapdu dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Keduanya nampak senang,sesekali Kitsune mencium sayang perut Shion.

Orang-orang ia melihat mereka terlihat kagum melihat Kitsune, kalian tahukan jika iblis itu memiliki feromon yang mampu membuat manusia biasa tertarik secara berlebihan pada mereka. Melihat wanita dan pria yang terus menerus memandang iblis kesayangannya membuat Shion cemburu, ini kali kedua Shion dan Kitsune berjalan-jalan keluar bersama jadi maklum jika Shion tidak terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang memandang mereka.

"Kitsune-san" ucap Shion dengan nada merajuk saat mereka berada disebuah taman, "hm?" gumam Kitsune menatap Shion yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti akan menangis. 'oh tidak jangan minta yang aneh-aneh lagi' batin Kitsune ketika melihat gelagat jika acara ngidam Shion akan dimulai. Sudah cukup beberapa waktu lalu ia menuruti kemauan aneh Shion seperti membelikan apel hijau tanpa biji,meminta mengelus kepala botak,meminta meminjam peluit polisi. Waktu itu pernah Shion meminta dibelikan apel berwarna hijau yang tidak berbiji, Kitsune sendiri bingung apel tanpa biji memangnya ada? Kalau semangka tanpa biji memang ada nah kalau apel? Ia berkeliling seluruh swalayan yang ada dikota Konoha namun tidak menemukannya karena sudah terdesak karena Shion yang mengambek tidak ingin makan jika belum memakan apel itu lalu terpaksa ia menyihir apel itu dengan cara mengeluarkan bijinya tanpa mengupasnya lebih dulu.

Mencari apel masih dibilang mudah daripada saat keduanya tengah berada didepan rumah untuk bersantai pada pagi hari dan tiba-tiba Shion meminta Kitsune untuk membawa seorang bapak-bapak gemuk berkepala botak yang tengah berlari melewati rumahnya dan saat ditanya untuk apa Shion menjawab, "Aku ingin mengelus kepala botaknya" ucap Shion dengan tersenyum senang dan membuat Kitsune membatu dengan keinginan aneh Shion. Dengan segala tipu daya akhirnya ia bisa membawa bapak-bapak gendut itu untuk dipegang kepala botaknya.

Pengalaman hamil Shion yang tidak terlupakan lainnya adalah saat kedua nya pertama kali jalan-jalan keluar satu minggu yang lalu. Saat mereka berjalan dan menunggu untuk menyebrang jalan Shion melihat seorang polisi lalu lintas yang tengah meniup peluitnya dan lagi-lagi Shion meminta yang aneh.

"tolong ambil peluit yang itu ya" pinta Shion sambil memasang Puppy eyes nya dan menunjuk peluit yang dipakai polisi lalu lintas yang sibuk itu. Lagi-lagi Kitsune sweetdrop mendengarnya, ingin sekali ia menjitak anaknya yang masih didalam kandungan itu karena meminta yang tidak-tidak.

"ba—baiklah" jawab Kitsune pasrah,lalu dia melangkah mendekati polisi itu. Dibelakang Kitsune Shion mengikuti.

"Pak boleh pinjam peluitnya?" tanya Kitsune dengan wajah charming berharap jika polisi itu terkena pesona nya dan meminjamkan peluit yang tengah ia pakai. Polisi itu menatap Kitsune yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "untuk apa?" tanya polisi itu datar membuat Kitsune sedikit kaget karena polisi itu tidak terpengaruh.

"Istri saya ingin meminjamnya" jawab Kitsune jujur, sang polisi menaruh tangan kanannya dipinggang dan menatap dingin Kitsune. "dengar ya tuan saya sibuk dan peluit ini sedang saya pakai untuk mengatur lalu lintas,apa anda tidak lihat?" ucap sang polisi dingin. Pertigaan muncul didahi Kitsune, _'sabar Kitsune sabar jangan terpancing emosi'_ batin Kitsune menenangkan diri. Sedangkan dibelakangnya Shion tengah terkikik geli melihat wajah Kitsune yang sudah asam.

"Saya sewa saja bagaimana pak?" tawar Kitsune. Polisi itu menggeleng. "saya ganti dengan yang baru?" tawar nya lagi, "kalau ada yang baru bagaimana kalau istri anda saja yang memakai nya tidak perlu memakai yang sedang saya pakaikan" jawab sang polisi ketus. _'sabar sabar'_ batin Kitsune lagi.

Polisi itu kembali mengatur jalan dan meniup peluitnya kencang seolah mengejek Kitsune. Kitsune mengeram pelan,manusia didepannya ini sungguh keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Sebuah ide terlintas ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil peluit yang ia baru dapat menggunakan sihirnya lalu berjalan mendekati polisi yang tengah mengatur lalu lintas.

Satu Dua Tiga. Hitung Kitsune dalam hati, ia tiba-tiba menarik peluit yang tengah ditiup si polisi lalu melemparkan peluit yang baru ia dapat—bermaksud untuk menukarnya.

"Lari!" ucap Kitsune segera dan menggendong Shion ala bridal kemudian berlari menembus orang-orang yang tengah menatap dirinya dan Shion. "Hei! Tuan kemablikan peluitku!Pencuri peluit kembalikan!" teriak polisi itu tiba-tiba saat melihat Kitsune pergi. Orang-orang disitu hanya terdiam terbengong-bengong dengan yang terjadi, seorang polisi dicuri? Hal baru dan aneh bukan?

Setelah mengingat kejadian ngidam beberapa waktu lalu Kitsune manatap Shion yang bergelayut mesra.

"ya ada apa?" tanya Kitsune dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. Shion menunjuk pinggir jalan dimana sekumpulan anak muda tengah berpakain ala anime atau sedang bercosplay.

"kita kesana yuk" ajak Shion ia menarik tangan Kitsune. Mereka menuju muda-mudi yang tengah sibuk berfoto dengan pejalan kaki yang tertarik dengan mereka. Sesampainya disana Shion menatap senang seperti anak kecil yang melihat mainan. Kitsune mengelus pelan helaian rambut pirang pucat Shion. Anak anak _Cosplayer_ itu menatap Kitsune. Mereka sepertinya terpesona dengan sosok Kitsune.

"Tuan mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya salah satu cosplayer itu yang memakai pakaian seperti vampire. Kitsune hanya menaikan sebelah alis matanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"tentu dia mau" jawab Shion cepat, Kitsune segera melirik Shion. Shion menatap penuh mohon pada Kitsune dan Kitsune hanya menghela nafas pasrah, setelahnya ia mengikuti sang _cosplayer_ untuk berganti kostum.

.

Shion memandang kagum iblis kesayangannya tidak menyangka jika pakaian bangsawan yang biasa dipakai oleh bangsawan Inggris akan pas dikenakan oleh makhluk tampan pirang itu. Bahkan beberapa pejalan kaki berhenti sesaat dan mengambil gambar Kitsune. Kitsune berdecak kesal karena acara jalan-jalannya terganggu gara-gara _cosplayer_ bahkan yang bikin kesal banyak sekali gadis centil atau pemuda-pemuda yang datang dan mengajak berbicara.

Kitsune yang terlalu pusing memutuskan untuk segera mengganti kostum nya dan menarik Shion menjauh.

.

"bagaimana rasanya jadi _cosplayer_?" tanya Shion jahil. Kistune manatap datar,"biasa saja" ucap Kitsune datar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shion sambil menahan tawa.

"kau tahu Shion?" ucap Kitsune sambil menggandeng tangan Shion untuk menuju rumah mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Shion penasaran. "saat anak kita besar nanti aku berjanji untuk menjitaknya sekali-kali" ucap Kitsune membuat Shion terkikik lagi.

.

.

Hari yang paling mendebarkanpun tiba. Kini didalam kamar terdengar Shion yang berteriak kesakitan karena tengah bersalin dibantu oleh Tsunade. Kitsune sendiri sedang sibuk mondar mandir seperti yang dilakukan manusia pada umumnya ketika melihat istrinya akan melahirkan. Jiraiya yang datang bersama Tsunade tengah menatap bosan Kitsune yang bolak balik didepannya lebih dari 20 kali. Ia menyuruh Kitsune untuk duduk tenang namun Kitsune menolak dan kembali mondar mandir.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara bayi terdengar dan Kitsune langsung menuju kamarnya melihat Shion yang masih bercucur keringat dan pucat.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa sayang?" tanya Kitsune khawatir, Shion tersenyum tipis. "aku tidak apa-apa, dimana anak kita?" tanyanya penasaran.

Beberapa saat Tsunade muncul membawa bayi kecil yang baru saja dibersihkan serta diselimuti.

"ini anak kalian,lucu sekali bukan?" tanya Tsunade gemas melihat bocah berambut sedikit dengan warna kemerahan. Tsunade menaruh sang bayi disamping Shion.

Shion meminta untuk menggendong anaknya sejenak. Ia menimang anaknya dengan sayang ,disampingnya Kitsune tersenyum melihat buah hatinya yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"kita beri nama dia siapa?" tanya Kitsune tiba-tiba. Shion menatap Kitsune dan memikirkan nama yang baik untuk anaknya, saat itu melihat lengan kanan anaknya yang memiliki tanda hitam seperti tato berbentuk ekor rubah dan jumlahnya ada sembilan.

"Kyuubi" jawab Shion pelan sambil mengecup pipi anaknya. "Kyuubi ya ,lumayan" ucap Kitsune ikut mengecup pipi anaknya.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya tersenyum senang melihat kebahagiaan keluarga itu.

.

.

Dua tahun berlalu. Kini anak mereka yang bernama Kyuubi telah tumbuh menjadi balita yang manis namun tetap saja ada yang aneh. Sudah tiga tahun Kitsune tidak kembali ke dunia Dark dan tetap menemani anak dan istrinya.

Kyuubi terlihat seperti anak manusia yang normal, bertubuh mungil dengan dua pipi cubby yang menggemaskan,rambut kemerahannya tumbuhsedikit di bagian tengah kepalanya. Yang membuatnya berbeda dari anak normal adalah tenaga dan sikapnya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kyuu-chan kemari peluk oto-san" ucap Kitsune sambil merentangkan tangannya ketika melihat Kyuubi baru bangun tidur dan mencari sang ibu.

"Tidak mau" ucap Kyuubi yang masih berumur dua tahun itu,ia berlari kecil memeluk kaki Kaa-san nya. Kitsune tertawa kecil melihat anaknya lebih manja terhadap Shion ketimbang dirinya. Shion menggendong Kyuubi dan tersenyum melihatsang iblis mencoba untuk memikat hati anaknya.

"Kyuu ayo kita main" ajak Kitsune lagi, merasa acara pelukannya diganggu oleh sang ayah Kyuubi cemberut dan entah dari mana kekuatannya tangan Kyuubi megeluarkan cahaya kemerahan kecil dan cahaya itu mengenai cangkir yang ada didepan Kitsune, cangkir itu hancur membuat Kitsune dan Shion kaget.

"Kyuu!" sentak Shion tidak suka anaknya bandel. Mendengar ibunya marah dan menyentak mata Kyuubi berkaca-kaca dan kemudian tangisnya pecah,ia meronta untuk meminta diturunkan. Shion menurunkan Kyuubi, dengan segera Kyuubi berlari menuju Oto-sannya."hiks hiks Kaa-san malah_(maksudnya marah disini Kyuubi masih cadel)_" . Kitsune menggendong Kyuubi dan mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"kaa-san tidak marah kok" ucap Kitsune menenangkan anaknya. Kyuubi memeluk Kitsune erat membenamkan kepalanya didada sang ayah. Kitsune dan Shion berpandangan lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum,namanya juga anak-anak wajarkan kalau sedikit bandel?

.

.

Malam itu Kyuubi telah tertidur dan kedua orang tuanya tengah berbincang ringan diruang keluarga. Ditengah obrolannya tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dihadapan Kitsune dan Shion, seorang pemuda yang wajahnya hampir menyurupai wajah Kitsune namun tidak memiliki tiga garis tipis. Orang itu tersenyum ramah.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi,Kitsune?" tanya orang itu. Kitsune berdiri didepan Shion mencoba menghalangi pemuda pirang itu mendekati istrinya.

"Maafkan aku Minato-sama tapi aku tidak bisa kembali ke Dark" ucap Kitsune saat pemuda yang bernama Minato itu berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Minggir Kitsune" ucap Minato dingin. Kitsune tidak bergeming sedangkan Shion bersembunyi dibelakang Kitsune.

Minato bergumam entah apa kemudian Kitsune mengerang kesakitan, ia terjatuh sambil memegang kepalanya. Shion menatap khawatir suaminya ia memegang kedua tangan Kitsune guna menenangkan sang suami.

Minato berjalan mendekati Shion mencekik lehernya hingga sang mantan miko itu meringis kesakitan. Melihat istrinya diperlakukan kasar dengan segala upaya Kitsune bangkit dan menyentuh tangan Minato yang mencekik istrinya.

"Minato-sama" ucap Kitsune, Minato beralih memandang Kitsune. "Lepaskan istriku" lanjut Kitsune. Mata Minato terbelalak mendengar Kitsune menyebut wanita dalam cekikannya sebagai istri.

"Kau adalah milikku Kitsune!" ucap Minato dalam. Ia semakin mencekik Shion.

"Argh!" Kitsune terjatuh kembeli merasakan kepalanya begitu sakit. Karena teriakan Kitsune yang keras membuat Kyuubi terbangun.

"Kaa-san Tou-san" panggil Kyuubi yang keluar kamar dan menuju ruang keluarga. Mata Kitsune terbelalak kaget melihat anak semata wayangnya keluar disaat yang tidak tepat.

Minato melempar tubuh Shion hingga membentur dinding,ia melangkah mendekati bocah dua tahun yang sedang memandang bingung.

"men—menjauh dari anakku" ucap Shion pelan. Kyuubi ingin berlari memeluk kaa-sannya yang terlihat kesakitan namun ia sudah ditangkap terlebih dahulu dan digendong oleh Minato.

"Anak Kitsune berarti anakku" gumam Minato dan mempererat pelukannya terhadap Kyuubi. Melihat anaknya meronta dan mulai menangis Shion segera berdiri dan menarik Kyuubi dari Minato. Namun Minato menepis Shion hingga Shion terjatuh kembali.

"ArgH!" lagi terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari bibir Kitsune membuat Shion dan Kyuubi memandang nya. "Tou-san/Kitsune-san" ucap Kyuubi dan Shion berbarengan.

Kitsune bangkit mata nya yang biru berubah menjadi perak. Minato menyeringai, ia berbisik ditelinga Kyuubi. "lihat ayahmu itu iblis"

Kyuubi menggeleng,"tou-san bukan iblis" sanggahnya.

Kitsune berdiri dan segera Shion menghambur memeluk Kitsune.

"kamu tidak apa-apa Kitsune-san?" tanya Shion khawatir. Kitsune diam tidak menjawab,mata peraknya hanya menatap datar.

"lihat ayahmu akan membunuh ibumu" bisik Minato lagi pada telinga Kyuubi. Kyuubi walau masih kecil dia tetap bisa merasakan jika ibu dan ayahnya dalam bahaya.

"Tidak tou-san tidak akan membunuh Kaa-san" elak Kyuubi lagi dan dibalas seringai oleh Minato.

**BRUK**

Kitsune mencekik leher Shion keras dan mendorong tubuhya ketembok. Shion terbatuk dan sulit untuk bernafas.

"oh lihatlah, ayahmu menyakiti ibumu" ucap Minato mulai mempengaruhi pikiran Kyuubi. Kyuubi minta turun namun tetap tidak diijinkan oleh Minato. Minato mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kitsune dan memasang seringai dibibirnya.

"Kitsune-san le—lepas" pinta Shion yang mulai merasa sesak dan sakit. Mata keperakan Kitsune menatap datar.

Mata sebelah kanan Kitsune sedikit berubah menjadi merah,"La—lari" ucap Kitsune pada Shion. Shion memegang tangan Kitsune yang mencekik lehernya,perlahan tangan itu mengendurkan cekikannya. Dengan kesadaran separuh Kitsune melepaskan leher istrinya.

Kitsune menatap Minato yang diam dengan wajah mengeras. Mata kanan Kitsune berwarna merah sedangkan yang kirinya berwarna perak menandakan jika Kitsune memiliki kesadaran separuh.

"Be—bebaskan a—anak dan istriku" ucap Kitsune terbata karena melawan dirinya sendiri.

Shion yang terlepas dari cekikan hanya terbatuk dan menatap cemas suaminya.

Minato mendekati Kitsune. Menaruh Kyuubi didekat Shion dan kembali mendekati Kitsune. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya dipundak Kitsune kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh yang diam.

**CUP**

Mata Shion terbelalak kaget melihat suaminya dicium pemuda misterius itu.

Kini kedua mata Kitsune menjadi perak kembali, kedua tangan Kitsune menggantung dipundak Minato menikmati ciuman yang diberikan.

Minato menyudahi ciumannya,"selesaikan segera" ucap nya kemudian Kitsune menyeringai.

Kitsune kembali berdiri didepan Shion dan dengan cepat mencekik kembali Shion.

"Kitsune-san" panggil Shion namun Kitsune terdiam dan hanya menyeringai.

Minato kembali mengangkat Kyuubi.

"selamat tinggal" ucap Kitsune dengan seringai dan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya biru menembus dada kanan Shion. Mata sang Miko membulat,ia batuk darah kemudian menatap anaknya dengan sayu.

"lari kyuu~" ucap Shion pelan kemudian Kitsune melepaskan tangannya dari leher Shion. Tubuh sang Miko jatuh kelantai meninggalkan bunyi debum yang cukup keras. Kitsune membalik tubuh Shion yang lemah. Mata Shion memburam bahkan wajah Kistune yang berjarak sepuluh centi saja tidak jelas dipandangannya. Melihat Shion sudah tak berdaya Kitsune berdiri dan menatap Minato serta Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mematung melihat Kaa-sannya menutup mata.

"KAA-SAN!" teriak Kyuubi histeris. Mata Kyuubi berkilat tajam iris kemerahannya menatap benci sosok Kitsune. Entah sadar atau tidak Kyuubi menembakan cahaya kemerahannya secara mendadak dan mengenai dada kanan Kitsune.

Minato membulatkan matanya melihat Kitsune yang jatuh menindih Shion dengan tubuh berlumur darah. Terlihat jika bibir Shion dan Kitsune menyatu.

Minato geram ia menatap anak kecil yang ia gendong.

"bocah ini!" geramnya menatap Kyuubi yang shock karena baru melukai ayahnya. Kyuubi menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Minato membuka portal dan mensummon beberapa pengawal untuk membawa tubuh Kitsune meninggalkan tubuh Shion yang tak bernyawa. Minato membuat Kyuubi tertidur dengan sihirnya dan membawa sang bocah berambut kemerahan itu menuju dunia Dark.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Kitsune terbangun dari masa komanya dan ia menjerit frustasi ketika Minato menceritakan jika Kitsune sendirilah yang membunuh Shion dan anaknya—Minato berbohong jika Kyuubi juga meninggal.

Kitsune kehabisan pikiran dan ia berserk atau mengamuk. Hampir setengah kerajaan Dark hancur diserang Kitsune dan satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan adalah sang raja Minato.

Minato menghukum Kitsune,ia menyegel tiga perempat kekuatan Kitsune dan membuat Kitsune turun kebumi. Kitsune tidak boleh kembali jika ia belum membawa jiwa-jiwa manusia kedunia Dark.

**#END FLASHBACK**

Naruto terus menekan kepala Kurama hingga ringisan terdengar jelas ditelinga Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Melihat raja mereka yang terdesak keduanya mengambil langkah untuk menjauhkan sang Kitsune dari anaknya.

"Kitsune! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada keras hingga terdengar seperti membentak. Kitsune menatap Jiraiya dengan mata peraknya yang dingin,bibirnya menyungging sedikit senyum aneh. "Melakukan apa?" tanya Kitsune main-main,ia menjambak rambut kemerahan Kurama memaksanya untuk berdiri.

Kurama berdiri dengan Naruto yang masih menarik keras helaian merahnya. Tanpa basa-basi Kurama mengeluarkan kekuatan maksimalnya merubahnya kedalam mode iblis sesungguhnya. Mata kemerahan Kurama menjadi keperakan seperti milik Naruto namun bedanya adalah tatapan yang diberikan Naruto justru lebih mengintimidasi. Kurama memegang tangan Naruto yang menjambaknya dan segera membanting si pemilik tangan.

Dan benar saja,Kurama melempar Naruto hingga terpelanting kedepan dekat tempat tidur. Naruto mendesis. Dalam sekejap ia menyerang Kurama, menembakan cahaya biru—_namun dapat dihindari Kurama_,Naruto menendang,memukul,menembakkan energinya dan terus seperti itu dengan kecepatan yang cukup mengerikan. Yang mampu dilakukan Kurama hanya menghindar dan menghindar dari setiap serangan yang diberikan Kitsune.

Melihat Kurama yang sudah kewalahan akibat serangan yang terus menerus dilontarkan oleh Kitsune membuat kedua petinggi dunia Dark itu bergerak membantu.

Naruto terus menyerang sekalipun Jiraiya dan Tsunade membantu Kurama melawan dirinya yang lebih gilanya lagi Naruto melawan mereka bertiga tanpa kesulitan—_terlihat dari gerakannya yang luwes saat menyerang dan senyuman aneh yang tetap menempel dibibirnya_.

Kurama tidak pernah mengira jika makhluk berambut kuning yang menjadi lawannya itu sangat kuat padahal dirinya sudah melatih diri agar mejadi pemimpin yang terkuat. Kurama benar-benar kesal ia mengeluarkan sebuah rantai panjang dan tebal yang membelit tubuh Naruto.

"Mati kau bapak tua!" ucap Kurama kesal,ia sedikit membuka mulutnya dan sedikit demi sedikit cahaya berwarna hitam bercampur merah terkumpul disekitar mulutnya.

Melihat itu Jiraiya dengan segera membopong Tsunade dan berlari menjauh.

"Dia gila,disini kamar Minato-sama dan dia akan menembakan Bijuudama,sial" ucap Jiraiya yang telah lari menjauh dari kastil atau tepatnya kamar dimana Kurama berada. Tsunade heran, "Bijuudama?" tanya Tsunade yang tengah digendong Jiraiya.

"Lebih baik kita menjauh" ucap Jiraiya semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Sementara itu Naruto masih terdiam membiarkan tubuhnya terbelit rantai yang dikeluaran Kyuubi,ia menatap kosong Kyuubi yang masih berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan energi disekitar mulutnya.

Bukannya Naruto tidak sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kurama,ia bisa merasakan energi kuat yang terkumpul namun entah kenapa sebuah senyum anehnya masih terhias.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian bola hitam kemerahan yang ada dimulut Kurama ditembakan menuju Naruto.

"Mati kau brengsek" ucap Kurama lagi. Ia tersenyum mengerikan melihat Naruto yang masih berada diposisinya.

**DUARRRR**

Seluruh kastil hancur karena tembakan Bijuudama milik Kurama membuat puluhan iblis terkapar mati kehabisan energinya sedangkan Kurama ia telah melompat sejauh mungkin yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengurangi dampak dari tembakannya.

**TAP**

Kurama memijakkan kakinya ketanah,seluruh tubuhnya mengalami luka akibat tergores puluhan serpihan kayu atau benda-benda yang hancur terkena Bijuudama.

"Akhirnya aku menang!" teriak Kurama keras. Ia tertawa.

"Tak ada pria yang mengaku ayahku dan tak ada lagi Minato-sama hahaha" tawa Kurama.

**TEP**

"begitu senangkah melihat kerusakan ini?" sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Kurama terdengar ia menoleh kebelakang mendapati dua orang berwajah mirip dengan rambut pirangnya. Pria pirang yang itu bermata perak. Satu orang yang Kurama kenal sebagai ayahnya tengah digendong ala Bridal oleh pria pirang lainnya.

Mata Kurama melotot tidak percaya. "Mi—Minato-sama" ucap Kurama dengan nada ketakutan.

Sosok pria itu berambut pirang layaknya Naruto namun pada bagian depannya agak lebih panjang dan ia tidak memiliki tiga garis tipis dimasing-masing pipinya. Minato menatap sosok yang tengah tertidur digendongannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kurama.

"Kau menjadi anak nakal Kurama" ucap nya datar namun makin membuat Kurama bergetar takut.

"Aku—aku tidak nakal Minato-sama" ucap Kurama gugup sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu menurutmu siapa yang menghancurkan kastil ini,hem?" ucap Minato lagi.

"Maafkan aku Minato-sama.. aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Minato terdiam. Kyuubi duduk bersimpuh ia sudah skak mat sekarang,dihadapannya raja iblis bangkit entah hukuman mengerikan apa yang akan diberikan Minato padanya.

"dimana Jiraiya dan Tsunade?" tanya Minato datar, Kyuubi menjawab pelan,"mereka pergi menjauh sebelum aku menembakkan Bijuudama" .

Minato menutup kedua matanya dan dalam hitungan persekian detik Minato muncul dihadapan Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang melompat menjauhi kastil. Jiraiya dan Tsunade berhenti melompat ketika mereka melihat Minato berdiri dengan Naruto dalam gendongannya.

"kalian ikut aku" ucap Minato datar dan ia langsung menghilang menuju kastil.

.

.

Kini Minato duduk santai diatas singgah sana yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak ia tempati, dihadapannya Jiraiya,Tsunade dan Kurama tengah duduk bersimpuh seperti murid yang akan dimarahi gurunya.

"kalian tahu kesalahan kalian?" tanya Minato dingin, mata peraknya menatap dingin ketiga iblis didepannya. Ketiganya menggangguk.

"baguslah kalau kalian tahu. Sebagai hukuman kekuatan kalian akan saya segel dan kalian akan menjalani hukuman yang sama seperti Kitsune,mengerti?" ucap Minato yang tengah menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

Ketiganya kembali menggangguk. Minato berdiri dan menghampiri ketiga iblis yang masih duduk bersimpuh,memantrai mereka agar kekeuatan mereka tersegel tiga perempatnya.

"dan khusus untukmu Kurama" ucap Minato setelah selesai memantrai ketiganya. Kurama menatap Minato. "Aku tahu yang selama ini terjadi. Kamu bertugas menggantikan Kitsune melayani Uchiha Sasuke" lanjut Minato.

Kurama megap-megap mendengar kata 'melayani', what's dia harus jadi pelayan? Ogah.

"tapi Mi—Minato sama" elak Kurama, Minato menatap dingin dan membuat keberanian Kurama ciut seketika. Minato kembali melangkah dan membuat sebuah portal.

"pergilah" ucap Minato meyuruh ketiga iblis itu pergi dan ketiganya dengan enggan memasuki portal.

.

.

Minato berjalan mendekati kamarnya. Dengan kekuatannya ia mengembalikan kastil Dark dalam sekejap namun tidak dengan penghuninya.

Minato menatap pemuda pirang yang tengah tertidur ditempat tidurnya,ia merangkak naik ketempat tidur dan perlahan menyentuh helaian pirang itu lembut.

"kitsune" panggil Minato pelan. Perlahan iris biru itu terbuka,menatap datar iris perak didepannya.

"Minato-sama" jawab Naruto pelan.

Minato mencium bibir Naruto lekat,menghisap bibir bawahnya. Naruto terdiam tidak membalas maupun menolak. Ia sadar tubuhnya bukan miliknya tapi milik orang yang tengah mencumbunya saat ini.

"Kitsune" panggil Minato kembali,ia mulai melepaskan perlahan pakaian Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan tangan Minato menjelajah tubuhnya. Minato kembali mencium Naruto dalam dan tangan nya dengan leluasa menjelajah setiap lekuk tubuh iblis pirang dibawahnya.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Gomen kemarin gak ada tanya jawab, sekarang pertanyaan kalian akan saya jawab. Berhubung cerita ini makin ruwet pastinya reader juga ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan bukan?

Oh dari kemarin nulis email disini gak ke post mulu -.-

Nah sekarang mah tulis alamat fb nya aja.. kalian cari aja nama **Abel Lian Nightroad** itu Cuma satu kok yang punya ^^

Arigatou untuk silent reader dan reviewer ^^

_**Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, Rz.k -belum login, Nivellia Yumie, Rz kurata is my name, Uzumaki Scout 36, kinana, devil and angle, Kyuu-Chan, devilojoshi, sheren, kim victoria, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Kutoka Mekuto, Subaru Abe, Earl grey bernvoureth, ringo revenge, UzumakiKagari**_

**Tanya jawab:**

# apa ada adegan Naru rape Kyuu?  
* maunya ada atau gak nih ^^ tergantung nanti kalo Kyuu dirape Naru nanti saya bisa dicekik Itachi lagi hehe

# Naru itu kerasukan Minato ya dan mau ngerape Kyuu?  
* sebenarnya Naruto itu tidak kerasukan dia itu memang pada dasarnya gelap namun ia berubah sedikit jadi terang dan sekarang ia gelap lagi ^^ .. kalo banyak yang request dirape ya nanti kuusahakan ^^

# Incest itu apa ya?  
* incest adalah hubungan saling mencintai yang bersifat seksual yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang memiliki ikatan keluarga (kekerabatan) yang dekat, biasanya antara ayah dengan anak perempuannya, ibu dengan anak laki-lakinya, atau antar sesama saudara kandung atau saudara tiri.

# Naru suka sama Kyuu gak?  
* sebenernya sifat Naruto itu dari sana nya playboy dan suka embat sana sini tanpa pandang bulu*loh XD

# Kyuu ketemu sama Itachi gak?  
* ketemu kok tapi chap depan XD berhubung sekarang Kyuu kerja jadi pelayan (dibantai Kyuubi) Sasuke jadi otomatis ketemu Itachi kun Kyaaa XD

# Sasuke jadi jarang keluar kenapa?  
* kemarin aku sudah bilangkan jika chap kemarin dan sekarang berfokus di masa lalu Naruto jadi Sasuke dkk tidak keluar dulu tapi chap depan muncul kok :3

# Naruto dan Kitsune apa kepribadian mereka ganda?  
* Naruto dan Kitsune itu sama. Kitsune adalah nama iblis Naruto sedangkan Naruto adalah nama manusianya ^^ . kepribadian ganda ya? Mungkin juga sih melihat Naruto yang suka berubah tindakan seperti itu ^^

# Apa Kyuubi menerima Naruto jadi ayahnya?  
* untuk chap ini Kyuubi belum mau menerima Naruto. Itu karena Kyuubi masih berpikir jika Naruto pembunuh ibunya.

# Minato bangkit apa kekuatannya udah pulih?  
* sebenarnya Minato tertidur itu memang karena kekuatannya kurang dan ia bangun ketika Naruto berada dalam bahaya atau ada sesuatu yang mengusik Naruto.

Jujur aku baca review dari reader senyum-senyum sendiri apalagi pas kalian syok ternyata yang incest itu NaruKyuu XD *dihajar reader* owh dan saya juga senang review dari Subaru Abe dan Kutoka mekuto yang pajaaaaang banget XD *tumbenan

Masalah naik rated enggak liat nanti deh.. soal aku juga masih bingung naik apa gak, sekarang mah semi M soalnya udah ada bumbu lime nya :3

Semoga reader puas dengan chap yang ini XD soalnya aku udah panjangin word nya (maklum belum terbiasa nulis panjang ^^ )

Arigatou

Review Please


	12. Chapter 12 New Servant

That Devil is My Pet

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Rating : T+ (saya janji chap depan M)

Genre : supranatural , romance

Warning : BL , AU , OOC , alur kecepetan , typos , TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA! Flamer dilarang masuk(titik).

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Naruto (Kitsune ),Minato,Jiraiya,Tsunade,Kisame,Kakuzu,Kurama : devil

Gaara , Sai , Hinata: 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Shikamaru , Itachi : 21 tahun

Danzo : 63 tahun

=== Happy Reading ===

"Ini semua salah si brengsek itu. Sial!_Bastard_!" umpat Kurama yang baru saja tiba didunia yang sangat ia benci—_dunia manusia_. Jiraiya dan Tsunade hanya menghela nafas menanggapi caci makian Kurama untuk Kitsune, padahal belum satu jam mereka sampai didunia manusia tapi Kurama sudah mengeluarkan ribuan caci maki.

"Dari pada mencaci maki orang yang tidak ada disni lebih baik kamu segera menjalankan tugas mu, Kurama" saran Jiraiya cuek, ia berjalan mendekati Tsunade yang tengah terduduk santai diatas tembok tinggi. Ketiga iblis ini sekarang berada diatas sebuah atap gedung pencakar langit, ketiganya tidak memiliki tujuan dimana tempat tinggal mereka sekarang jadi yah sementara ini hanya berkumpul diatap untuk berdiskusi.

"Cih,menjadi pelayan manusia?" tanya Kurama dengan nada sombong mencibir pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"itu tugasmu, dibuku perjanjian kamu telah tertulis sebagai pelayan Uchiha Sasuke jika tidak kau tahu bukan Minato-sama akan berbuat sesuatu untukmu" ingat Jiraiya kepada Kurama yang tetap bersikap ogah-ogahan.

"cerewet" komentar Kurama.

Ketiga nya kini tediam menatap langit biru yang jarang terlihat karena didunia Dark seperti namanya disana langit biru jarang terlihat.

=== Farenheit ===

Saat ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah terlihat gelisah karena salah seorang yang penting baginya kali ini lagi-lagi menghilang, walaupun menghilangnya belum sampai 2X24 jam namun tetap saja hal ini mengganggu pikiran Sasuke. Yang lebih aneh nya kemarin semua orang yang dirasuki telah kembali normal entah kenapa sepertinya roh-roh itu kembali ke alam mereka.

'_kamu kemana Naruto?' _pikir Sasuke bingung. Sejak kemarin ia terus menunggu pelayan iblis nya namun belum juga muncul.

"Sas! Ayo berangkat" terdengar teriakan dari luar kamar Sasuke yang dapat Sasuke yakini jika itu adalah suara sepupunya Sai.

Sasuke melangkah keluar kamarnya meninggalkan sedikit pandangan sendu ketika menatap sebuah peti mati yang terbuat dari kaca dimana biasanya Naruto sering tertidur.

.

.

"Sas,aku ikut dengan mobil mu ya?" pinta Sai sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar sepupunya yang merepotkan itu lalu menepis tangan yang merangkul pundaknya. "tidak" jawabnya singkat dan meninggalkan Sai yang kesal.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahnya Sasuke habiskan dengan memandang keluar jendela. Memandang langit biru dengan tatapan kosong. Namun ada hal yang terlihat berbeda dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ini ia merasa sangat haus. Ya haus akan darah, sejak kemarin ia sudah mati-matian menahan hasrat haus ini namun semakin lama ia menahannya semakin sedikit pula kesadaran yang ia miliki.

Wajah pucat Sasuke semakin terlihat pucat dan mata hitamnya terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Bahkan sadar atau tidak kini perlahan taring nya mulai tumbuh memanjang, membuat sosok Sasuke bagai pangeran _vampire_ yang sering diceritakan di _film-film._

Seperti biasanya tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Sasuke turun dari kendaraan pribadinya dikarenakan sistem sekolah ini yang melarang siapapun siswa yang bersekolah disini TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN membawa masuk kendaraan pribadi atau apapun yang bisa menjadi hal yang diskriminatif.

Sasuke melangkah pelan dan memasang_ earphone _guna menutup telinganya dari teriakan fans nya yang kemungkinan akan membuatnya semakin haus darah.

**TAP TAP TAP.**

Sasuke malangkah memasuki gedung sekolah dengan santai walaupun sebenarnya ia tengah berusaha menahan hasrat hausnya. Ia berjalan sambil menengadah menghindari tatapan semua orang agar tidak sadar dengan semua perubahan dalam tubuhnya saat ini.

Dipihak siswa-siswi yang baru dilewati oleh Sasuke kini tengah terdiam terpesona dengan penampilan Sasuke yang diluar kebiasaannya. Sasuke yang baru saja melewati mereka terlihat sangat _Awesome_ mata hitamnya yang tegas, kulit pucatnya yang mencolok dan rambut ravennya yang terlihat agak panjang hingga sedikit menutupi pinggiran wajahnya,bibir yang merah melebihi biasanya nampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"Uchiha Sasuke" sebuah suara lembut mengalun membuyarkan keterpesonaan siswa yang ada disekitar sang Uchiha. Sasuke yang sejak tadi memasang earphone ditelinganya nampaknya tidak mendengar sahutan yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"hei,Uchiha-san" kali ini sosok anggun itu menepuk pundak Sasuke cukup keras hingga perhatian Sasuke teralih kepada gadis manis berambut hitam keunguan yang indah.

Mata lavender Hinata sedikit membulat ketika ia menatap wajah terutama mata Sasuke. Perlahan rona merah tipis menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"hn?" tanya Sasuke cuek. Saat ini Sasuke ingin segera pergi UKS untuk tidur setidaknya tidur mungkin mengurangi hasrat akan darahnya.

"ti—tidak" jawab Hinata gugup entah mengapa.

"Hinata-chan" kembali sebuah suara terdengar,nampak sang ketua Osis Konoha International High School tengah berjalansantai dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana sekolahnya. Beberapa meter sebelum mencapai tempat Hinata dan Sasuke berdiri Gaara terdiam, ia menyadari jika saat ini Sasuke sudah dalam batasnya. Gaara berfikir cepat mencegah agar Sasuke tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak disekolah, bisa repot ia jika Sasuke mengacaukan hari yang indah ini.

"Ada apa Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata lembut dengan senyuman manis yang mempesona.

"Tadi anak Teater mencarimu,kurasa mereka ingin membicarakan pementasan untuk bulan depan" jawab Gaara datar. Hinata menepuk pelan dahinya seakan ia baru saja melupakan hal penting.

"ah! Kau benar aku lupa hari ini ada rapat, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Gaara-kun Uchiha-san" ucap Hinata sopan kemudian menunduk hormat dan melangkah pergi,namun baru beberapa langkah Hinata kembali membalik badannya.

"anu—Sasuke-kun bisakah sa—sampaikan salam ku untuk Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata malu-malu dan pipi ya merona lembut. Sasuke hanya menggangguk pelan. Setelah mengucap terima kasih Hinata pun kali ini benar-benar pergi.

Setelah kepergian Hinata. Sasuke menatap datar sang ketua Osis yang juga menatap datar kepadanya.

"sebaiknya kamu pergi dari sini" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Menghela nafas pelan kemudian Gaara menarik lengan Sasuke dan menyeretnya menuju ruang ketua Osis. Sasuke sedikit melakukan perlawanan namun karena rasa hausnya ia jadi tidak bisa bergerak bebas dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"apa maumu Sabaku?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Gaara menunjuk sebuah cermin yang tepat berada disamping kiri Sasuke. Sasuke menatap bayangan dirinya dicermin. Wajahnya tetap datar namun sejujurnya sebuah kekagetan jelas dirasakan Sasuke.

"kamu berada pada batasmu Uchiha. Pergi dari sekolah ini sebelum kau melukai siswa-siswi disini" ucap Gaara tak kalah sinis.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menatap bayangan dirinya, memang ia merasa jika dirinya sudah diambang batas. Ia butuh darah sekarang juga atau para virus sialan itu akan mengambil alih pemikirannya.

"satu saran lain, temui Danzo-sama" ucap Gaara lagi dan membuat Sasuke menatap mata jade nya.

"menemui kakek tua itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar. Gaara dengan santai duduk dikursi Ketua Osis miliknya.

"ya, Hanya Danzo-sama yang memiliki obat penawar untuk dirimu Sasuke" jawab Gaara. Mendengar jawaban Gaara, Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Aku bukan anak-anak yang bisa ditipu oleh kakek tua itu, kalau hanya sekedar obat penawar kurasa kakakku Uchiha Itachi juga pasti bisa memberinya untukku" balas Sasuke dengan nada merendahkan Gaara. Mendengar nama Itachi disebut entah kenapa Gaara nampak tidak tenang dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"kalau begitu pergi dari sini sekarang Uchiha. Sebagai ketua Osis disini saya bertugas untuk menjaga siswa-siswi disini agar selalu aman dari segala bentuk Bahaya" ucap Gaara dalam sambil memberi penekanan pada kata bahaya. Mengerti maksud Gaara Sasuke hanya mendengus kemudian keluar dari ruang ketua Osis itu.

Setelah pintu ditutup dan meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah berfikir keras. Gaara mengambil handphone yang sejak tadi sudah bergetar menandakan ada yang menelponnya.

"hm?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya. Aku mengerti" ucap Gaara sambil menutup telponnya dan tangannya mengenggam erat handphone nya sendiri hingga retak dibagian pinggiran handphone tersebut.

'_kau membahayakan Shika-nii Uchiha Sasuke'_ batin Gaara kesal.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan dimana ada sebuah layar monitor berukuran sangat besar yang tengah menampilkan sebuah video dari kamera CCTV yang sengaja dipasang di ruang OSIS.

Seorang pria bermabut hitam panjang dengan mata tajam bagai ular tengah tersenyum mengerikan menatap gambar seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah berbincang dengan ketua OSIS.

Disamping pria itu nampak seorang yang menjadi pemimpin Konoha—Danzo.

"ternyata benar Uchiha Itachi yang merusak transaksi kita beberapa bulan lalu" sahut Orochimaru. Danzo hanya mengangguk dan terus menatap gambar Sasuke yang tengah berbincang.

"Uchiha Sasuke sampai mana ia bisa bertahan dengan virus yang baru kau temukan itu?" tanya Danzo entah pada siapa.

"Khekhekhe Entahlah. Jika ia bertahan maka kita tidak bisa memperkirakan sampai mana kekuatannya,dan mungkin saja bisa mengalahkan dewa-dewa itu" ucap Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

"kau lihat perubahannya bahkan lebih cepat dari virus yang ada pada Itachi dan Gaara" sambung Danzo. Orochimaru menata Danzo kemudian tersenyum menang,"tentu saja. Itu Virus yang tengah kukembangkan selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Virus ini lebih berbahaya dari virus yang terdahulu"

Mendengar penjelasan Orochimaru, Danzo tersenyum. Impiannya untuk menjadi yang terkuat dan yang menjadi pemimpin yang mutlak akan segera tercapai.

Melihat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruang Osis membuat Danzo segera menelpon Gaara.

"bagus Gaara. Ikuti dia dan selidiki sampai mana Uchiha Itachi membuat penawar untuk virus itu. Dan jangan lupa awasi Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Danzo menyuruh Gaara dan ditanggapi dengan kata 'mengerti' dari Gaara.

Kedua manusia serakah itu tengah tersenyum membayangkan apa yang mereka impikan akan segera tercapai melalui seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke meninggalkan sekolah ia melompati atap rumah orang. Dengan keadaan yang sangat mendesak ini ia memanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk mempercepat sampai ketempat sang kakak berada.

Ia butuh bantuan dari kakaknya agar virus ini setidaknya lebih tenang dan tidak mengharap banyak darah. Sudah cukup puluhan orang yang ia bunuh pada saat ia pertama kali menjadi NCC.

Deru nafas Sasuke tidak beraturan. Matanya menghitam keseluruhan membuyarkan sedikit demi sedikit pandangannya. Taringnya makin jelas terlihat dan kuku nya juga memanjang.

"Virus sialan!" keluh Sasuke. Ia memacu kakinya lebih cepat lagi.

"Manusia sialan!" serapah Sasuke lagi ketika ia melompati atap dimana dibawahnya tengah berkumpul ibu-ibu penggosip, darah mereka benar-benar menggiurkan.

Sementara itu salah satu ibu-ibu penggosip itu menangkap siluet orang yang melompat.

"apa kalian melihat orang yang melompati atap tadi?" tanya ibu itu pada penggosip lainnya.

"ha? Mana ada orang yang bisa melompati atap.. sudahlah itu hanya persaan, mungkin kucing tuh" sahut salah seorang ibu penggosip itu.

Merasa jawaban dari teman gosip ya cukup masuk akal ibu itu pun kembali bergosip.

.

.

"Kitsune" panggil Sasuke lirih,andai ada Naruto disini ia pasti sudah sampai ditempat Itachi lebih cepat dengan menggunakan teleport dimensi.

Yah namanya juga berandai-andai jadi jelas berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada. Tapi tanpa sadar Sasuke terus mengumamkan nama Kitsune dan itu akan menyebabkan masalah bagi seorang Kurama.

.

.

Sementara itu diatap sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

"aku lapar~" ucap Kurama dengan nada sedikit merengek. Tsunade ataupun Jiraiya hanya menatap datar. Bagi mereka yang iblis tidak makan satu hari itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun,tapi bagi Kurama yang berdarah setengah iblis dan setengah manusia hal ini akan sangat sulit.

"kita cari makan saja dulu" ucap Tsunade akhirnya membuat Kurama menatap senang.

"oh Tsunade-san kamu memang baik" ucap Kurama yang kehilangan sikap bos nya karena lapar.

**TRING**

Sebuah cahaya kebiruan muncul dan menampakkan sebuah portal sihir. Ketiga nya menatap heran.

"uwaaaa" Kurama berteriak kencang ketika ia terhisap memasuki portal. Karena ia tiba-tiba ditarik maka secara reflek ia pun menarik tangan Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Jadi mau tidak mau ketiganya tertarik masuk kedalam portal.

=== Farenheit ===

Itachi,Shikamaru dan Kakashi tengah berdiskusi serius mengenai virus Sasuke. Terlihat jelas dari hasil penelitian mereka jika virus yag ada ditubuh Sasuke sedikit berbeda dengan yang ada pada Itachi ataupun contoh dari virus yang terdahulu.

"kurasa Sasuke bisa bertahan hingga sekarang ini merupakan kehebatan yang luar biasa" ucap Kakashi kagum, walaupun kagum dengan keadaan seperti ini tidak baik.

"Merepotkan sekali. Sepertinya ular berbisa itu merancang virus baru untuk Sasuke" tambah Shikamaru. Itachi hanya terdiam ia memikirkan setidaknya beberapa cara agar saat Sasuke berada pada ambangnya setidaknya ia bisa sedikit menenangkan adiknya.

**BRAK**

Pintu laboratorium milik Kakashi pun terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok yang baru mereka bicarakan.

Mata Itachi,Shikamaru dan Kakashi terbelalak melihat perubahan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" teriak Shikamaru khawatir dengan sahabatnya. Ia hendak menghampiri Sasuke namun tangannya ditarik oleh Itachi. "jangan dekati dia. Dia saat ini bukan Sasuke" ucap Itachi dingin sambil menatap dingin sosok Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan mata hitam mengerikan miliknya.

"to—tolong aku Ani-ki" ucap Sasuke susah payah dengan kesadaran yang menipis.

Itachi menatap Kakashi. "kau masih menyimpan obat itu kan?" tanyanya pada Kakashi. "eum sepertinya masih sedikit" jawab Kakashi tidak yakin, Kakashi melangkah menghampiri sebuah lemari pendingin disampingnya dan mencari sesuatu.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sosok pucat Sasuke.

Ia menatap adiknya,bibir merah darah Sasuke mengembangkan senyum mengerikan dan mata hitam pekatnya menatap tajam.

Perlahan sosok Itachi pun berubah, mata hitam Itachi berubah perlahan dan gigi taringnya tumbuh.  
"Itachi-san!" bentak Shikamaru yang melihat Itachi berjalan dengan pasti menuju adiknya. Yang membuat Shikamaru takut adalah ketika ia melihat Itachi memasuki mode NCC nya, ia takut jika Itachi akan melukai sahabatnya.

**CRASH**

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak melihat Itachi yang dengan sadar mengigit lengan kirinya sendiri hingga terlihat jelas darah segar membuncah keluar dari bekas gigitan nya sendiri.

Bibir merah darah Sasuke terlihat menyunggingkan senyum tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mencengkram tangan kiri Itachi dan langsung menjilat setiap tetes darah yang keluar dari luka itu.

Itachi hanya menatap datar adiknya yang tengah dengan lahap menghisap darahnya bahkan Sasuke kini tengah membuat luka gigitan baru dilenganya.

"yare yare.. kau mengotori lab ku Itachi" ucap Kakashi, ia melangkah mendekati adik kakak yang tengah sibuk sendiri itu.

Mata hitam Sasuke mengikuti setiap gerakan Kakashi namun ia tetap fokus pada darah yang tengah ia nikmati. Kakashi berdiri dibelakang Sasuke dan menancapkan sebuah injeksi.

"dia benar-benar bringas sepertimu Itachi" Ucap Kakashi cuek. Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Perlahan cengkraman dilenganya terasa melonggar dan akhirnya Sasuke terjatuh pingsan secara tiba-tiba ditengah acara menghisap darah kakaknya. Dengan sigap Itachi menangkap tubuh Sasuke dan menaruh tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu di sebuah ruangan yang berada disamping lab.

Dibelakang Itachi nampak Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang mengikuti. Setelah menaruh Sasuke Itachi mengembalikan dirinya dalam mode normal.

**BRUK**

Itachi ambruk. Namun Kakashi yang sudah tahu hal ini sejak awal, ia sudah berdiri disamping Itachi sesaat sebelum Itachi ambruk hingga ia bisa menangkap tubuh Itachi yang ambruk.

"yare adik kakak yang merepotkan" ucap Kakashi yang meniru gaya bicara Shikamaru.

"hei Shika ikat Sasuke dengan tali yang ada dilemari" titah Kakashi pada Shikamaru yang berdiri didekat tubuh Sasuke.

"untuk apa?" tanya Shika heran. "setelah bangunpun kurasa dia akan tetap merasa haus. Jadi untuk jaga-jaga saja" jawab Kakashi cuek.

Shika pun menuruti perintah Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi mendudukkan tubuh Itachi disofa. Sebenarnya Itachi tidak pingsan hanya lemas jadi Itachi tetap sadar bukan pingsan.

=== Farenheit ===

Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi sudah mulai pulih karena daya regenerasi nya cukup cepat. Ia berjalan menuju adiknya yang tengah terikat. Tubuh pucat Sasuke dan taring yang masih terhias menandakan Sasuke belum sadar seutuhnya dari virus itu.

**TRING **

"kyaa!" sebuah teriakan mengangetkan Shikamaru,Kakashi dan Itachi. Secara tiba-tiba sebuah portal sihir yang cukup besar nampak jelas ada diatas tempat tidur Sasuke.

**BRUK BRUK BRUK**

Sungguh tidak disangka-sangka Jiraiya,Tsunade dan Kurama muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung menghantam tubuh Sasuke yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri. Kurama terjatuh diatas tubuh Sasuke, sedangkan Jiraiya Jatuh terguling kesamping tempat tidur dan jatuh kelantai, Tsunade jatuh tepat menghantam tubuh Kakashi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Itachi.

Itachi geram melihat adiknya ditindih dengan seenaknya kemudian menarik pelaku penindihan.

"Kau!" ucap Itachi geram. Ia menarik tubuh itu bangun dan membalik sang pelaku untuk menghadap nya.

Kurama mengelus dahinya yang terbentur dengan dahi Sasuke. Kemudian Kurama menatap Itachi sengit.

"Apa hah?" tanya Kurama dengan membentak.

Itachi menatap sengit makhluk sombong dihadapannya begitu pula Kurama. Sebenarnya yang membuat Kurama menatap dingin adalah wajah Itachi yang jauh lebih tampan dari wajahnya ingin sekali Kurama merobek wajah itu. Dan lagi kenapa sih orang didepannya tiba-tiba membentak, kalau kata orang 'Mata dibalas mata dan bentak dibalas bentak' .

"menyingkir dari Istriku" suara teriakan marah membuyarkan perkelahian deathglare Itachi dan Kurama.

Jiraiya menarik Tsunade menjauh dari Kakashi. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas lelah mengingat sifat Jiraiya yang posesif.

"kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Kurama kepada Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"entahlah" jawab Jiraiya bosan. Tsunade memutar pandangannya sekeliling dan mendapati majikan Kitsune tengah tertidur.

"kurasa Uchiha Sasuke yang memanggilmu" ucap Tsunade tanpa sadar ketika melihat Sasuke. Kurama memandang orang yang baru ia tindih. Alis matanya bertautan.

Kurama meninggalkan Itachi dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke, ia mencengkram rahang Sasuke pelan menggerakannya kekanan dan kekiri.

"apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Itachi dingin, tangannya mencengkram tangan Kurama erat. Kurama menatap kembali Itachi dan mendengus geli.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa wajah majikanku." ucap Kurama santai.

Mendengar itu Shika,Kakashi,dan Itachi menjadi bingung.

Kurama melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke dan menghadap Itachi langsung. Ia menatap Itachi yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku adalah iblis yang mengikat kontrak dengan Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Kurama santai. Itachi sedikit terkejut. Melihat wajah terkejut Itachi membuat Kurama menyeringai.

'_iblis yang mengikat kontrak dengan Sasuke? Bukankah seharusnya Kitsune, siapa dia?'_ batin Shikamaru terkejut.

Itachi menatap dingin Kurama. Perang dingin terjadi kembali.

"engh" lenguhan Sasuke terdengar. Mata hitam pekat Sasuke terbuka dan melihat sekeliling. Ia mendapati dua orang yang tidak asing yang pernah ia lihat bersama Kitsune.

Mata hitam pekat Sasuke perlahan kembali normal dan memunculkan putihnya.

"Dimana Kitsune?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Mendengar majikan barunya berucap, Kurama mendekati Sasuke dan melepaskan semua tali yang membelilit tubuh Sasuke hanya dengan menggunakan kukunya. Kemudian Kurama membantu Sasuke duduk.

"mulai saat ini saya adalah pelayan anda Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Kurama membuat Sasuke terdiam. Sebenarnya Kurama tidak ingin mengakui Sasuke sebagai majikannya tapi kalau tidak menurut ia tidak bayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Minato pada dirinya. Jadi lebih baik menurut saja untuk sementara ini.

Sasuke menatap Kurama kemudian menepis tangan Kurama keras.

"minggir" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Apa Minato sudah bangkit? Pantas Kitsune tidak terlihat akhir-akhir ini" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba dan menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Ketiga iblis saling bertatap bingung kenapa ada manusia yang mengetahui seorang Minato?

"sudah. Dari mana kamu tahu mengenai Minato-sama?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada terkejut. Shikamaru hanya bergedik tidak menjawab.

"siapa itu Minato?" Sasuke menarik baju Jiraiya keras menuntut jawaban dari sang iblis. Itachi menarik tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari Jiraiya ketika ia melihat Sasuke sudah kembali menggunakan NCC nya.

Jiraiya kembali merinding ketika melihat sosok NCC Sasuke. Ia teringat peristiwa dimana sang Kitsune yang berhasil dikalahkan oleh sosok NCC Sasuke.

Aura membunuh Sasuke menguar. Rambut raven pendeknya memanjang, taring kembali tumbuh.

Kurama sendiri merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan aura Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia sekuat ini? Pikir Kurama bingung. Ia mendekati Sasuke ingin memastikan jika aura ini memang milik Sasuke.

"Minato sama adalah pemilik Kitsune" jawab Kurama datar ia menunggu reaksi dari Sasuke. Bingo. Aura membunuh itu semakin kuat dan semakin jelas jika menguar dari Sasuke. Jelas sekarang jika orang didepannya ini pasti terobsesi pada Kitsune.

Sasuke mendesis dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Itachi. Ia menatap Itachi dengan mata hitam yang kembali berubah, kini mata itu bukan hitam pekat seluruh tapi hitam dengan bagian tengah tergambar seperti bintang segienam berwarna merah (bayangkan Mata mangekyou milik Sasuke).

Mata Itachi membelalak. Tubuh Itachi tiba-tiba melepaskan tubuh Sasuke dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Itachi jatuh terduduk dan memegang kepalanya sendiri. Ia mendesis kesakitan.

"Itachi" ucap Kakashi khawatir. Kakashi mendekati Itachi dan menaruh kepala Itachi dipahanya . Mata Itachi terlihat kosong seolah ia berada ditempat lain, bibir Itachi mengatup dan keringat terus keluar dari pori-pori kulit Itachi.

"SASUKE!" bentak Kakashi kepada Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap sinis Kakashi.

**TAP**

Kurama bergerak cepat. Ia menutup mata Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Perlahan namun pasti mata Itachi mulai terfokus kembali, ia menutup matanya sejenak kemudian bangkit dari pangkuan Kakashi. Kurama menatap Itachi.

"hei, kamu tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Kurama sedikit khawatir.

Itachi hanya menggangguk.

Kurama menatap majikannya yang masih ia tutup matanya. Kemudian ia membaca sesuatu dan tiba-tiba sebuah portal muncul.

"Akan kuurus majikan baru ku ini. Tsunade Jiraiya bantu mereka" titah Kurama yang mulai menjadi bos kembali.

"akan kutunjukan apa yang ingin kau ketahui Uchiha. Dan kujamin kau akan menyesal mengetahui ini" bisik Kurama dalam.

Kemudian Kurama menarik Sasuke menuju portal bersamanya. Keduanya menghilang bersamaan dengan portal yang tertutup.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi" gumam Jiraiya bingung. Tsunade menggeleng tidak tahu. Kemudian Tsunade berjalan mendekati Itachi dan mencoba mengobati Itachi.

=== Farenheit ===

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dimana didalamnya terdapat sebuah ranjang besar yang tertutup oleh kelambu tipis berwarna putih.

Diatas ranjang tersebut terdapat dua orang yang tengah saling tatap dalam.

Keduanya berambut pirang selain itu wajah keduanya nampak mirip.

"Minato-sama" ucap Kitsune memanggil orang yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"hn?" jawab Minato acuh, ia justru kembali mencium leher Kitsune.

"Aku lelah" Kitsune menaruh tangannya didada bidang Minato,mendorong pelan dada itu. Minato menatap wajah manis Kitsune.

GREB

Kedua tangan Kitsune ditangkap dengan satu tangan Minato. Minato membisikan sesuatu pada Kitsune.

"kamu kuciptakan sebagai pelengkapku. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak" bisik Minato.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"terserah anda" balas Kitsune pelan.

"anak baik" ucap Minato lembut namun terdengar mematikan untuk Kitsune. Minato menyeringai kembali.

.

.

Mata Sasuke terpaku pada dua orang yang bergumul diatas ranjang. Kini ia dipaksa oleh Kurama menuju dunia DARK.

"kau lihat orang yang berada diatas Kitsune adalah pemiliknya. Ayah kami semua—Minato" ucap Kurama pelan. Sasuke beranjak dari pohon yang ia dan Kurama gunakan untuk menonton adegan Kitsune bersama dengan orang yang bernama Minato.

"bawa aku kembali" ucap Sasuke dingin. Kurama menyeringai.

"baik tuan" balas Kurama kemudian ia mengikuti perintah tuannya. Membuka portal untuk kembali kedunia manusia.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE ...**

Huaaaa maaf baru update

Kemarin sibuk sama persiapan UN.. berhubung UN sudah kelar jadi langsung deh mulai ngetik fict lagi XD

Doakan ya semoga saya lulus :D

Oh iya makasih buat yang sudah add fb saya XD.. i love u *plok #digampar reader.. mungkin cerita chap ini agak membingungkan karena farenheit masih kena syndrom UN nih -.-'a

Special thanks to:

_**Kushi-hime, kang eun hwa, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, lawliet uzumakie, himeko laura dervish cielo, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, chicken vulpes vulpes,autumn aoki, Couphie, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Rz kurata is my name, teme dobe, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Dobe Hilang, Nitya-chan, devilojoshi, Kim Victoria, Subaru Abe, Kutoka Mekuto, Wazuka Arihyoshi, sia yukichan, ringo revenge, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, sheren, UzumakiKagari**_

Dan untuk silent reader juga makasih ya :D

**#Tanya Jawab**:

Q: Minato itu ayah Naruto bukan?

A: Minato itu 'ayah' untuk Naruto dan semua iblis.

Q: yang Incest itu NaruKyuu atau MinaNaru?

A: dua-dua nya :D

Q: Itachi akan dipasangkan dengan siapa?

A: oh Itachi sih gak usah ditanya pasti dengan Kyuubi dong XD

Q: Incest Naru ke Kyuu pasti gara-gara Naruto kan?

A: kok kamu tahu sih XD *lirik Sheren

Q: Kyuu bakal dirape sasu gak?

A: owo OAO ... enggak boleh . tapi mungkin aja sih *jadi pelampiasan mungkin XD #dibakar Itachi

Q: Sasu bakal suka kyuu gak?

A: lihat kedepannya deh.. soalnya ada orang lain yang bakal ngerusak hubungan ItaKyuu XD

Q: Niatnya mau dibuat berapa chap?

A: aku sih targetnya dibawah 20 chap ._. doakan segera tamat ya ini fict.. ini juga dikit lagi kebongkar semua dan tamat kok XD

Q: Sasu mau gak tuh Naru diganti Kyuu?

A: lihat sendiri di chap ini.. kira-kira sasu mau gak? XD

Q: Ada menma gak?

A: gak ada kok :D begini aja udah ruwet *otak saya berasap nih .

Q: Hubungan Naru Mina itu apa?

A: akan saya bongkar chap depan tenang aja

Q: bakal ada Kushina gak?

A: ada kok tapi beberapa chap kedepan mungkin ^^

Q: MinaNaru sering sex?

A: kubongkar semua chap depan.. okeh (^o~)d

Q: kekuatan Naruto bakal balik lagi gak?

A: balik lagi kok :D

**#End tanya jawab**

Hohoho maaf ya masalah lime akan saya buat dichap depan sekalian lemon :3 *mupeng juga XD #plok

Jadi buat kalian yang gak suka Pair Yaoi lemonan kurasa stop bacanya sampai chap ini soalnya chap depan dan seterusnya bakal agak-agak M gitu *bukan agak lagi malah bener M -.-

Dan Maaf kalau ada yang gak suka Character disini kubuat Ooc seperti Minato atau yang lain. Dan kedepannya kurasa ini akan bertema lebih Dark mengingat chap depan beneran naik rate XD

Oh iya mengenai jadwal update kurasa aku bisa update cepat asal yang review banyak kan take and give XD.. saya buat cerita anda buat review :3

Nah kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan..

Beberapa chap setelah ini mungkin akan mirip dengan Mitologi Norse/Nurdik.. jadi kalian bisa mulai menebak kemana arah fict ini :D

Review please~~


	13. Chapter 13 Tiga Dunia

That Devil is My Pet

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Rating : M (maaf kalau tidak berkenan lemon nya)

Genre : supranatural , romance

Warning : BL , AU , OOC , alur kecepetan , typos , TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA! Flamer dilarang masuk(titik).

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Naruto (Kitsune ),Minato,Jiraiya,Tsunade,Kisame,Kakuzu,Kurama : devil

Gaara , Sai , Hinata: 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Shikamaru , Itachi : 21 tahun

Danzo : 63 tahun

=== Happy Reading ===

Disuatu taman yang indah dimana sebuah pohon besar menaungi lima anak kecil manis yang mengenakan pakaian sutra berwarna putih didepan kelima anak yang tengah duduk bersimpuh itu nampak seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang terlihat sedang menerangkan sesuatu.

"Kalian tahu jika Manusia itu terbagi menjadi 3 bagian?" tanya wanita cantik berambut merah pada lima anak kecil yang setia mendengar celotehan sang wanita.

Kelima anak pun menggeleng. "Manusia terbagi 3 dan diurutkan berdasarkan tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka yang tinggal didunia atas diberi nama dewa—" ucap wanita berambut merah namun perkataannya terpotong ketika seorang anak dari lima anak itu berkomentar, "dewa? Seperti kami?" ucap anak itu polos.

Sang wanita tersenyum dan mencubit pipi cubby anak tadi. "kalian ini dewa kecil" jawab Wanita itu. "lalu yang dua lagi?" tanya anak yang lain.

"jangan potong omongan ku dulu ya. Awas kalau dipotong" ancam wanita cantik itu,kelima anak pun bergedik ngeri.

"yang kedua mereka yang tinggal di dunia tengah atau Bumi. Mereka disebut manusia biasa. Dan yang terakhir mereka yang tinggal didunia bawah atau lebih familiar kita memanggilnya dunia DARK" lanjut wanita berambut merah. Kelima anak itu manggut-manggut.

"Kita adalah manusia yang tercipta dengan kekuatan yang hebat berumur panjang namun bukan berarti tidak bisa mati alias kita makhluk mortal. Dan Manusia biasa memiliki keterbatasan dan umur yang jauh sangat pendek jika dibandingkan dengan umur kita. Dan mereka yang tinggal didunia DARK disebut iblis,dewa atau manusia yang dikutuk karena melakukan hal-hal buruk. Jadi kalau kalian berbuat hal yang tidak baik maka bersiap-siaplah mendapatkan bogem mentahku dan bersiap menuju dunia DARK" ucap wanita cantik itu kembali menakuti kelima anak tadi,kelimanya menggeleng kuat.

"hei,Kushina ini sudah waktunya" seorang wanita tua datang mendekat dan menyuruh anak-anak manis itu untuk pulang. Dengan helaan nafas anak-anak itu pulang.

"saat nya istirahat Kushina" ucap wanita tua itu lagi. "ya ya nenek Chiyo tidak perlu khawatir aku pasti istirahat" ucap Kushina bosan.

Kushina melangkah mendekati sebuah rumah megah,namun ia tidak memasuki rumah Kushina justru membaringkan tubuhnya dibawah naungan pohon yang tidak kalah besar dari pohon yang sebelumnya. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya diatas perut kemudian menutup matanya.

"ya ampun anak ini" ucap Chiyo kesal. Chiyo memasuki rumah dan membiarkan Kushina tertidur.

=== Farenheit ===

_Dunia atas dibawah kuasa seorang dewa agung bernama Hashirama Senju. Dewa agung ini sungguh kuat dan banyak dikagumi karena keahliannya yang mampu membuat suatu tempat menjadi subur ia disebut juga sebagai dewa kehidupan. _

_Hari ini Hashirama tengah berbahagia karena akhirnya ia memiliki keturunan,namun istrinya tercinta meninggal saat melahirkan. Biarpun istri Hashirama seorang dewa juga namun dewa tetap manusia mereka pun bisa mati. Tepat dihari yang sama dengan kelahiran putri pertamanya ia juga mendapat kejutan ketika seorang dewa melaporkan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki dibelakang rumah Hashirama yang berbentuk hutan._

_Hashirama akhirnya mengangkat anak laki-laki itu sebagai anaknya._

_Puluhan tahun berlalu. Kini Putri pertama Hashirama—Kushina tengah memasuki masa remajanya begitu pula dengan anak angkatnya yang ia beri nama Minato._

_Minato dan Kushina memiliki kekuatan yang cukup unik. Kushina dikenal sebagai dewi waktu karena ia terlahir bisa melihat masa lalu,masa sekarang dan masa depan seseorang termasuk dewa lainnya. Dan Minato memiliki kekuatan besar dan kecerdasan yang hebat, kemampuan Minato bahkan bisa melebihi Hashirama._

_Minato dan Kushina tumbuh bersama dengan kasih sayang yang cukup dari Hashirama. Namun sayang tanpa Hashirama ketahui Minato berniat menguingkan kekuasan Hashirama dan bermaksud membunuh Hashirama. Jika hal ini terjadi maka akan terjadi sebuah Ragnarok atau keputusan nasib-nasib dewa. _

_Kushina yang memiliki kemapuan melihat masa depan mengetahui tindakan Minato. Kushina berhasi mencegah tindakan Minato dengan memergoki Minato yang hendak membunuh Hashirama ketika dewa agung itu tertidur._

_Rencana Minato gagal seluruhnya. Mengetahui rencana Minato Hashirama murka dan membuang Minato menuju dunia bawah—DARK._

_._

_._

_Minato menatap kejam pada penghuni dunia bawah. _

"_berani kalian melawan ku akan kupastikan kalian akan berakhir seperti ini" ancam Minato,ia menginjak kepala anjing besar dengan dua kepala._

_Semua warga DARK sadar jika orang yang baru dikirim kedunia mereka bukan orang sembarangan. Mereka semua bersujud meminta ampun pada Minato._

_._

_._

_Dalam hitungan Hari sebuah kastil besar telah berdiri megah hanya dengan menggunakan kekuatan Minato. Dan anehnya kini Minato memiliki sebuah sayap dipunggungnya._

_Minato terus berpikir mengenai rencana barunya untuk membunuh Hashirama. Tapi itu tidak mungkin selama Kushina terus menerus ikut campur._

_Minato akhirnya mendapat sebuah ide yang menarik._

"_Aku akan menciptakan keturunan yang kuat dengan begitu Kushina maupun Hashirama akan mudah kubunuh" ucap Minato senang. Ia membuat sebuah pentagram. Dan satu hal lagi hanya Minato lah yang memiliki kekuatan sihir itulah mengapa ia disebut dewa serba bisa, tentu saja kemampuannya ini lah yang unik._

_Minato memotong kedua sayap putihnya dan menaruhnya tepat ditengah pentagram itu. Kemudian Minato mengoreskan pisau pada pergelangan tangannya dan meneteslah darah Minato tepat mengenai kedua potongan sayap itu._

_Membaca sedikit mantra. Kemudian Potongan sayap itu berubah menjadi seorang pemuda manis yang memiliki tubuh dan wajah mirip seperti dirinya. Pemuda itu tidak mengenakan pakaian sedikit pun._

_Berjalan mendekat,Minato mengendong pemuda blonde yang masih memejamkan pada ranjang miliknya._

_Perlahan mata saphire pemuda blonde yang baru tercipta itu terbuka. Minato tertegun sejenak mengamati hasil karya nya._

"_A—anda siapa?" pemuda blonde itu terkejut. Jangan heran jika Manusia buatan Minato ini bisa berbicara atau mengetahui kosakata padahal ia baru tercipta itu karena Minato memang menanamkan keahlian miliknya pada pemuda blonde didepanya._

"_Aku adalah penciptamu. Ayahmu" jawab Minato lembut ia mengelus helaian pirang lembut._

"_ayah?" ulang pemuda itu. "ya,mulai hari ini kamu harus mendengarkan semua yang aku katakan mengerti?" ucap Minato lagi, pemuda manis itu mengangguk._

"_mulai hari ini namamu adalah Kitsune"_

"_kitsune" ulang pemuda blonde itu senang. "dan tugasmu adalah melahirkan keturunanku" _

_Kedua mata saphire itu membelalak kaget ketika Minato berkata keturunan._

"_Tapi a—ayah aku seorang pria" elak Kitsune. Minato bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kitsune ia justru menindih badan Kitsune yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya._

_Menjilati setiap inci dari tubuh yang belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Kitsune terkejut dan berusaha mendorong orang yang baru menciptakannya. Minato menahan tangan Kitsune._

"_kau hanya cukup menikmati tugasmu Kitsune" ucap Minato dalam dan tegas. Ia memberi Kitsune beberapa tanda kemerahan._

"_he—hentikan ayah" ucap Kistune berusaha kembali melawan. Minato menggigit keras pundak Kitsune membuat sang blonde berteriak cukup keras._

_Belum cukup menggigit pundak Kitsune lantas Minato berganti menggigit leher. Dan lagi Kitsune menjerit._

"_AKH! SAKIT AYAH" jerit Kitsune. Minato tidak peduli. Ia mungkin gila karena terbawa nafsu oleh tubuh manusia yang ia ciptakan dari salah satu bagian tubuhnya sendiri._

_Namun jeritan Kistune berubah ketika Minato menjilat lembut luka yang baru tercetak itu._

_Minato mencium Kitsune dalam. Menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Kitsune memaksa menjelajah. Kitsune meneteskan salivanya. Erangan tertahan terdengar erotis dipendengaran Minato._

_Ia melepas tangan Kitsune dan mendekap erat tubuh kurus Kitsune. Tangannya meraba punggung Kitsune lembut mengirim ransangan aneh pada Kitsune._

_Dan tanpa persiapan maupun pemberitahuan Minato langsung memasukan miliknya pada lubang Kitsune. Jeritan Kitsune tertahan. Darah merah segar mengalir dari lubang Kitsune dan setetes airmata jatuh dari Mata saphire yang terpejam menahan sakit._

_Minato lantas menghentikan ciumannya dan tersenyum mengerikan. Setelahnya terdengar raungan kesakitan dari makhluk yang baru terlahir itu._

_._

_._

Kushina membuka mata nya buru-buru. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya padahal didunia atas ini suhu udaranya nyaman dan sejuk.

"Mi—Minato gila" gumam Kushina kaget setelah ia melihat masa lalu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan muncul dalam mimpinya tadi.

"Dia memperkosa dirinya sendiri" gumam Kushina lagi makin tidak percaya.

"ada apa Kushina?" tanya Chiyo yang muncul membawa makan untuk dimakan Kushina.

"Chiyo-san sampaikan pada ayah jika saat ini juga aku akan turun kebumi" ucap Kushina serius.

"ha?" Chiyo terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kushina.

"saat ini aku akan mencegah si kuning idiot itu agar tidak membuat masalah lagi" jelas Kushina pada Chiyo yang bingung.

"jangan-jangan Minato? Kamu jangan membahayakan dirimu lagi Kushina" cegah nenek Chiyo. Kushina menatap nenek yang menjaganya sejak kecil. "aku akan baik-baik saja lagipula yang akan mengalahkan Minato bukan diriku tapi Manusia dari dunia tengah"

Kushina langsung berlari pergi. Chiyo lagi-lagi harus menggeleng kesal atas ulah anak asuhnya.

=== Farenheit ===

Disaat yang sama didunia tengah—bumi.

Setelah melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedikit _down_. Sadar atau tidak kedua matanya yang semula berbentuk bintang segi enam kini telah kembali kebentuk normalnya—_efek terkejut mungkin_.

Setelah portal kedunia manusia terbuka Sasuke segera memasuki portal tersebut tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun. Dibelakang Sasuke, Kurama mengikuti namun sebelum memasuki portal Kurama sempat melihat kearah Minato dan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri.

'_Kubuat kau menyesal Kitsune'_ batin Kurama, sebuah senyum mengembang dibibir Kurama.

.

.

Kini Sasuke sudah berada di laboratorium milik Kakashi. Laboratorium milik Kakashi ini terletak dibawah rumah besar kediaman Hatake. Keluarga Hatake yang terkenal sebagai keluarga elit bangsawan Konoha—_sama seperti Uchiha_.

Disebuah ruang yang cukup besar dengan tata suasana kamar Gaya eropa pada abad pertengahan nampak semua tamu yang sebelumnya ada tengah berkumpul diruang itu.

Itachi tertidur disebuah ranjang yang _berbedcover_ berwarna biru tua bercampur garis-garis hitam.

"Sasuke" panggil Shikamaru saat ia melihat sang adik Uchiha Itachi yang memasuki ruangan dalam diam. Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya terus melangkah mendekati tempat kakaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan aniki?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Tsunade berjalan dan berdiri sejajar dengan Sasuke. "dia hanya kelelahan. Kurasa mentalnya sedikit terpukul" jelas Tsunade.

"terpukul?" ulang Sasuke. Tsunade mengangguk. Kurama ikut berdiri disamping majikannya, ia menatap pemuda yang tertidur di ranjang dengan pandangan bosan.

"Sepertinya tadi kamu membawanya pada dunia bawah sadarnya sendiri" jelas Tsunade.

"tai tenang saja ia baik-baik saja" lanjut Tsunade. "baguslah" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"sebaiknya Itachi dibawa pulang terlebih dan biarkan ia istirahat" saran Shikamaru. Kakashi mengangguk setuju.

"hn,baiklah"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru memapah Itachi menuju mobil pribadi Sasuke.

=== Farenheit ===

Satu hari telah berlalu dan Itachi sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya. Tsunade dan Jiraiya pergi untuk menyelidiki sesuatu atas perintah Kurama. Dan Kini tinggallah Sasuke,Kurama dan Itachi. Sai sendiri sedang disekolah.

.

.

"Nama mu?" tanya Sasuke pada Kurama yang tengah berganti baju dengan baju _butler_ milik Kitsune. Sasuke sendiri besandar pada daun pintu dengan santai menatap sang pelayan datar.

"setelah satu hari kau baru menanyakan namaku? He,majikan aneh" jawab Kurama yang sibuk dengan dasinya. Melihat Kurama kesulitan memasang dasi yang memang belum pernah dipakai oleh sang iblis,Sasuke melangkah mendekat.

"Seorang pelayan tidak memiliki hak untuk bertanya seperti itu" sindir Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dibelakang Kurama, membalik badan pelayan itu dan menariknya mendekat. Kedua tangan Sasuke segera membantu Kurama memasang dasi.

"Nama ku Kyuubi tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Kurama" jawab Kurama ia memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Sasuke bekerja memasang dasi agar kelak ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"nah baiklah Kurama" ucap Sasuke setelah ia selesai memasang dasi itu, "hm?" sahut Kurama. "Aku ingin memperbaharui isi kontrakku" lanjut Sasuke.

"memperbahurui? Hm,baiklah" jawab Kurama. Ia membaca sesuatu dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul sebuah buku tebal dengan warna hitam dan bergambar pentagram.

Kurama membolak balik beberapa halaman buku itu. "Menurut buku ini kau dan Kitsune teringkat kontrak yang tidak jelas" ucap Kurama bingung. "hn,mungkin" sahut Sasuke.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau rubah?" tanya Kuram yang bersiap menulis isi perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke. "Aku ingin kamu membantuku mengalahkan orang yang bernama Minato" ucap Sasuke santai, Kurama yang semula ingin menulis isi perjanjian itu terkejut. "eh? Kau gila?"ucap Kurama tidak percaya.

"mungkin" jawab Sasuke acuh. Kurama menggelengkan kepalanya namun ia segera berfikir cepat. Mungkin Sasuke bisa ia manfaatkan untuk mengulingkan kekuatan dan kekuasaan Minato.

"Baiklah" ucap Kurama setuju kemudian ia menulisnya dalam buku perjanjian yang baru dan ia menyimpan nya disaku celananya, setidaknya ia akan menyimpan buku itu selama misi nya kali ini bisa berbahaya jika Minato membaca isi perjanjian itu.

"dan satu hal yang ingin kuketahui" ucapan Sasuke menghentikan sejenak pergerakan Kurama yang tengah menyisir rambut kemerahannya.

"hm? Apalagi?" tanya Kurama bosan.

"sepertinya kamu tidak begitu suka dengan Naruto,kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pelan, ia mengamati perubahan mimik wajah Kurama tapi yang ada justru wajah Kurama menjadi bingung.

"Naruto?" tanya Kurama, "hn Naruto itu Kitsune" jelas Sasuke. Kurama hanya ber-oh.

"heh kau tahu Kitsune itu adalah satu orang yang paling ingin kumusnahkan keberadaannya" jawab Kurama dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sudahlah hal ini bukan urusan anda _master_. Sebaiknya anda segera bersiap setelah ini saya akan mengajak anda kesuatu tempat" ucap Kurama malas membicarakan hal-hal mengenai Kitsune.

"hn,baiklah" Sasuke lantas melangkah keluar kamar Kurama.

"ini bukan urusan orang luar" ucap Kurama dihadapan cermin, wajahnya terlihat marah.

.

.

Sasuke dan Itachi tengah santai berkumpul perpustakaan milik Sai—_selagi pemiliknya pergi ini kesempatan mengobrak-abrik perpustakaan itu._

Itachi membaca salah satu koleksi buku milik Sai dengan serius sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tengah membaca buku juga namun belum satu menit sasuke membaca pasti ia akan melempar buku yang dibacanya.

"tidak seru" ucap Sasuke saat ia melempar buku itu jauh lalu mengambil buku lain dan mengulangnya lagi. Satu rak buku telah berhasil dikosongkan Sasuke dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit.

"Sas kau berisik" ucap Itachi yang merasa terganggu dengan suara bedebum buku-buku yang dilempar Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak peduli dan melanjutkan acara 'buang buku Sai sejauh mungkin dan sebanyak mungkin' .

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu pelan, sasuke menghentikan acara nya dan mempersilahkan masuk sang pengetuk pintu.

"Saya mengantarkan teh untuk anda _Master_" ternyata seorang Kurama datang sembari membawa nampan dengan dua buah cangkir dan poci teh yang terlihat antik.

Sasuke melangkah untuk duduk. Kurama menyeduhkan teh untuk Sasuke. Itachi melirik sejenak kearah Sasuke dan Kurama.

Mata hitam kelam Itachi terpatri diam menatap orang yang tengah menyeduh teh untuk Sasuke.

Pandangannya kini terus terpaku pada Kurama, helaian kemerahan milik pelayan iblis itu terlihat jatuh lembut disamping pipinya saat ia menunduk untuk memberi teh yang dibuatnya pada Sasuke.

Itachi terus memperhatikan sampai suara teguran terdengar dari objek yang ia amati. "Apa anda ingin teh juga?" tanya Kurama menatap tajam Itachi yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"tidak terimakasih" jawab Itachi singkat,ia menaruh buku yang ia baca lantas pergi dari perpustakaan itu.

"Apa kakak anda seorang yang aneh?" tanya Kurama tidak sopan. Sasuke melirik sejenak kemudian melanjutkan minumnya. "mungkin" jawabnya singkat.

.

.

Itachi berjalan pelan menuju dapur, ia sedang sengang dan sudah lama juga ia tidak memasak. Dulu sebelum dirinya pergi dari rumah besar ini ia serng memasak untuk Sasuke tapi setelah 'selera makan' nya berubah ia jadi jarang sekali menyentuh segala bentuk yang berhubungan dengan memasak.

Tangan Itachi bekerja cepat memilih bahan masakan dan segera meraciknya menjadi masakan sederhana yang masih ia ingat cara membuatnya.

Suara pisau yang tengah memotong bahan-bahan segar terdengar mengisi kekosongan dapur. Disela kegiatan memasaknya Itachi masih bisa memerasakan kedatangan orang yang memasuki dapur. Ia tetap fokus tidak pedui dengan orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"kamu bisa memasak juga,eh?" tanya orang itu yang berdiri disamping Itachi yang sibuk memasak. Itachi hanya ber 'hn' untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu, sudah tahu Itachi lagi masak masih ditanya 'bisa memasak juga' lagi hadeh.

Ternyata orang yang bertanya itu adalah Kurama. Tangan Kurama memegang sayuran yang belum disentuh Itachi,memutar nya kemudian menaruhnya lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya Kurama yang kini beralih meperhatikan gerakan cekatan Itachi dalam memasak.

Itachi berpindah menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sesuatu kemudian sibuk memasak lagi. "Baik-baik saja" jawab Itachi dingin tidak peduli.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan" ucap Kurama lagi tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan jawaban Itachi yang dingin.

"hn?" tanya Itachi yang sibuk memasak. Satu masakan telah jadi dan menguarkan aroma sedap, Kurama melihat hasil kerja Itachi dan tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Sadar jika dirinya mulai lapar melihat masakan Itachi Kurama mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali bertanya pada Itachi yang sedang membuat masakan baru. "Apa yang membuat mu ambruk saat Master menatap matamu?" tanya Kurama serius.

Itachi menghentikan tangannya sejenak, "Hipnotis mungkin" jawab Itachi singkat ia kembali memasak.

"hipnotis?" ulang Kurama. "Hn,yang kulihat tidak nyata namun terasa nyata. Sasuke membuatku merasakan saat tubuh ku dibelah oleh dirinya" Jelas Itachi.

"maksudmu kau berilusi seolah Master tengah membelah tubuhmu?" tanya Kurama memperjelas perkataan Itachi.

"Yah seperti itu, dia datang dan menghunuskan pedang tepat pada jantungku. Darah mengalir deras dan aku merasa jantungku terasa sesak" jelas Itachi lagi.

"ba—bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu.." ucap Kurama seolah bergumam.

"Itu adalah kemampuan khusus miliknya" jawab Itachi lagi. "ha?"

"Sasuke seorang NCC,setiap NCC memiliki kemampuan Khas nya masing-masing"

"kalau begitu kamu juga bisa seperti Master?" tanya Kurama tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"hn"

**TAP**

Dua buah piring berisi makanan yang dibuat oleh Itachi kini terhidang dengan elegan membuat Kurama tidak berkedip dengan hasil karya orang didepannya itu.

Itachi menatap Kurama yang terus menatap masakan buatannya.

"Kalau kau mau makan saja" ucap Itachi datar, Kurama langsung menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"bolehkah?" tanya Kurama senang. "hn, aku membuatnya hanya untuk mengisi waktu senggang lagipula tidak ada yang mau memakannya" jawab Itachi datar. Kurama langsung duduk dikursi dan menatap penuh minat pada makanan yang terhidang.

Aroma harum yang menyerebak dari daging yang baru saja dimasak oleh Itachi memenuhi pikiran Kurama. Tanpa sungkan Kurama melahap habis makanan itu.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat baru kali ini ada yang makan masakannya dengan lahap seperti itu selain Sasuke.

"makanan ini enak kenapa tidak ada yang memakan?" tanya Kurama disela makannya. "yah disini hanya ada aku,kau dan Sasuke. Kurasa Sasuke sedang tidak mood makan dan akupun demikian" jawab Itachi. "oh" ucap Kurama dan langsung menyantap makanan dipiring yang satu nya.

.

.

"hmm masakanmu enak sekali" ucap Kurama senang setelah menghabiskan dua piring masakan Itachi. Itachi tersenyum tipis dan melangkah mendekati Kurama yang tengah membereskan piring kotor dimeja yang ia pakai barusan.

"kalau kamu begitu suka dengan masakanku,aku bisa memasakannya tiap hari untukmu" ucap Itachi terdengar ada nada senang sedikit. Kurama menatap Itachi. "terimakasih" ucap Kurama senang.

Itachi menarik belakang kepala Kurama dan menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir Kurama.

**CUP**

Kurama terdiam. Itachi menyudahi ciumannya dan menjilat bibir Kurama dengan lidahnya.

"terima kasihmu kuterima" ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kurama yang masih terdiam.

'_masakanku terlalu pedas'_ batin Itachi yang merasakan lidahnya terasa pedas saat menjilat bibir Kurama tadi.

Kurama berkedip beberapa kali dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Ia menaruh piring yang tadi dipegangnya dimeja. Ia memegang jantungnya sendiri.

"lagi" gumam Kurama tanpa sadar. Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya pelan. "Aku mau lagi" gumamnya lagi.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan mencari pelayan barunya. Tadi ia disuruh bersiap untuk latihan dan sekarang saat ia sudah siap untuk berlatih pelayannya malah pergi.

"dimana Kurama?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Akhirnya Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati pelayannya tengah melamun dengan wajah merah padam.

Ditepuknya pelan pundak Kurama.

"hei" panggil Sasuke. Kurama tersentak. Ia menatap Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika ia mendengar Kurama bergumam 'lagi'.

**CUP**

Kurama serta merta menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan Sasuke. Melumat bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam tidak membalas.

Setelah beberapa detik Kurama melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya terlihat mengerut.

"kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung. "kenapa tidak semenyenangkan saat melakukanya dengan master" ucap Kurama aneh.

"ha?" wajah Sasuke terlihat bingung. "saat melakukannya dengan Itachi rasanya berbeda" gumam Kurama.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya mulai paham. Sasuke tersenyum jahil. "ah,jangan-jangan tadi aniki menciummu Kurama?" tanya Sasuke. Kurama dengan bodoh nya mengangguk.

"kamu menyukai aniki?" tanya Sasuke senang. Kurama terkejut. "tidak mungkin" bantah Kurama."ini waktunya latihan Master" ucap Kurama kemudian menyeret tangan Sasuke dan membawa nya menuju portal.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Maaf ya kali ini author benar-benar akan update lama.. dan maaf jika cerita semakin amburadul –o- berhubung saya lagi cari cara untuk mentamatkan ini fict jadi kesannya agak maksa ya?

Maaf ya bener-bener maaf. Dan lemonnya kurang asem ya? Ini buatnya buru-buru T^T nanti akan kubuatkan NaruKyuu (kemungkinan besar rape)

Thanks to :

TheFujoshiGeneration, URuRuBaek, kang eun hwa, LadySaphireBlue(makasih banyak karna sudah langsung mereview fict ini dari chap 1-12 dalam satu hari^^), Kim Victoria , mugiwara eimi, chicken vulpes vulpes, Aquarian lee, Guest, yukato, Wazuka Arihyoshi, sasha lovenaru, Kutoka Mekuto, kinana, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, Kiseki No Hana, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Uzumaki Scout 36, Rz kurata is my name, dan semua silent reader ^^.

Tanya jawab:

Q: Sasu bakal terima gak liat MinaNaru?

A: tentu gak.. sasu itu possesif inget itu XD

Q: Siapa yang bakal bikin jus lemon? XD  
A: chap ini MinaNaru tapi kaya nya aku juga bakal buat NaruKyuu *gak janji loh

Q: aku tunggu akhir ceritanya XD (dari momo anak ku XD)  
A: ok sipp momo sayang tunggu aja ampe lumutan XD *nah loh kwkwk

Q:Minato membuat Naruto?  
A: iya dia yang buat bukan berarti anak beneran kok di chap ini udah jelas bgt

Q: Gaya ceritaku suka berubah?  
A: hahaha anda benar mugiwara eimi XD .. entah kenapa sejak dulu ide aneh suka muncul dan tanpa sadar kutulis di fict ini. Ini bukan terinspirasi dari Resident evil jujur nih chap 1-3 aku terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji dan antara chap 8-9 aku terinpirasi dari Trinity Blood dan terakhir chap 12 itu terinspirasi dari Mitologi nurdik. Itu pun hanya beberapa yang sadar hehehe gomen.. lain kali saya akan usahakan untuk tidak ganti alur seenak jidat saya maaf ya ^^ .. sebenarnya tadinya TDIMP ini kalau pakai alur yang awal atau ngikutin Kuroshitsuji saya ngerasa gak cocok dengan tokoh di fict ini lagian kalau benar berlanjut saat itu hanya tamat tidak sampai 10 chap maaf ya.. dan satu lagi terinspirasi bukan berarti menjiplak ok? ^^

Thanks.. jangan lupa review :* #plak XD


	14. Chapter 14 Incest

"Minato-sama." Kitsune duduk berhadapan dengan Minato yang tengah memakan makanannya dengan santai, "Hn?" jawab Minato acuh.

"Ayah." Panggil Kitsune lagi dan kali ini sukses mendapatkan perhatian dari sang raja DARK.

"Ada apa Kitsune?" tanya Minato yang berhenti makan dan menatap wajah Kitsune yang gusar.

"Apa ayah akan benar-benar memusnahkan dunia atas?" tanya Kitsune ragu,baru kali ini Minato mendengar nada suara Kitsune yang terdengar pelan dan khawatir berlebihan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato balik.

"Ti-tidak.. Aku hanya—" ucap Kitsune terpotong.

"Kamu takut?" tanya Minato heran. Kitsune menatap Minato dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kitsune terus berdiam diri.

Minato menyudahi acara makannya dan berdiri dari kursi. Melangkah mendekati Kitsune. Ia berbisik dengan suara yang seduce. "Lahirkan anak yang terkuat untukku Kitsune."

************************* Farenheit *****************************

That Devil is My Pet

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Rating : M (maaf kalau tidak berkenan lemon nya)

Genre : supranatural , romance

Warning : BL , AU , OOC , alur kecepetan , typos , TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA! Flamer dilarang masuk(titik).

Keterangan:

Sasuke : 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Naruto (Kitsune ),Minato,Jiraiya,Tsunade,Kisame,Kakuzu,Kurama : devil

Gaara , Sai , Hinata: 18 Tahun , 3 SMA

Shikamaru , Itachi : 21 tahun

Danzo : 63 tahun

*************************** Farenheit ****************************

Hari ini seperti biasa setelah pulang sekolah Sasuke akan pergi mengunjungi Laboratorium Kakashi untuk menjalani serangkaian tes.

"Hei,Kyuubi." Panggil Sasuke datar. Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju lab rahasia Kakashi. Tiba-tiba sosok pemuda dengan rambut kemerahan yang tersisir rapih muncul mengenakan pakain _Butler._

"Geez..Siapa yang mengijinkan mu memanggilku dengan Kyuubi,_Master_?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya kesal Kurama.

"Kurasa nama Kyuubi lebih nyaman diucap." Jawab Sasuke jauh dari pertanyaan yang diajukan Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya berdecih kesal.

"Terserah. Kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Kyuubi kembali kepada sifatnya yang datar.

"Tolong ambilkan berkas dokumen yang kutinggalkan disekolah." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Kutinggalkan?" ulang Kyuubi.

"Ya,kutinggalkan diruang latihan klub teater." Jawab Sasuke mantap. Kyuubi mengertakkan giginya.

"Jadi anda sengaja meninggalkannya begitu?" tanya Kyuubi mencoba sabar dengan manusia satu ini.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Dengan mengeram kesal Kyuubi kembali menghilang untuk melaksanakan apa yang diperintah oleh tuannya.

'_Balasan atas sikap bossy mu selama kita berlatih,he' _batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Rupanya Sasuke kesal setelah dua hari berlatih bersama Kyuubi ia justru bukan merasa dilatih melainkan seperti diperbudak,kalau bukan demi Naruto ia tidak akan mau disuruh melakukan hal-hal merepotkan seperti memindahkan batu besar atau bermediasi dibawah air terjun dengan alasan 'memfokuskan pikiran'.

"Naruto kau milikku. Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku"

.

.

Oh cukup sudah Kyuubi ingin menjerit frustasi lantaran ia sampai sekarang tidak juga menemukan yang namanya 'ruang latihan klub teater' , sekolah KIHS ini benar-benar sekolah yang membuang-buang uang membuat gedung seluas ini dengan arsitektur tiap gedung yang simetris membuat siapa saja yang tidak pernah mengetahui area ini akan tersasar dengan mudah.

"Manusia kurang ajar!Shit!Brengsek." umpat Kyuubi kesal,ia melangkah dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki keras. Saat ini seluruh siswa telah pulang dari sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran Kyuubi.

"Siapa kamu?" suara dingin mengudara dilorong yang kini dilewati Kyuubi. Kyuubi berbalik mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah maron dengan seragam yang mirip dengan yang dikenakan Sasuke tengah menatap dingin sambil bersedekap dada.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal" Jawab Kyuubi tidak peduli. Ia kembali melangkah tapi kali ini dengan tidak menghentakan kaki keras.

Gaara mengikuti dalam diam setiap kaki Kyuubi melangkah.

"Hei! Berhenti mengikuti ku" bentak Kyuubi tidak suka.

"Kau siapa? Tamu tanpa surat persetujuan dilarang memasuki sekolah ini" Ucap Gaara tegas.

"Cih,aku Kyuubi pelayan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Kyuubi kesal. Gaara meneliti kehadiran Kyuubi. Jelas sekali jika orang didepannya bukan manusia biasa,terlihat dari energi yang dipancarkan Kyuubi serta kemampuan Kyuubi yang bisa memasuki sekolah ini tanpa ada satu pun penjaga atau anggota disiplin yang tahu.

"Pelayan?"

"Iya aku pelayan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke,puas?!"

"Lantas dimana Kitsune?" tanya Gaara.

"Pria tu—maksudku Kitsune dia telah kugantikan" jawab Kyuubi dengan bangga karena bisa mendepak seorang Kitsune.

Gaara menatap selidik Kyuubi. "Jadi kamu juga iblis." Ucap Gaara dingin.

Kyuubi sedikit terkejut mendengar manusia didepannya ini mengetahui jika dirinya adalah seorang iblis.

"Siapa kamu?" kali ini justru Kyuubi yang bertanya menyelidik, bagaimana seorang manusia biasa bisa mengetahui jika dirinya adalah iblis. Orang didepannya ini berbahaya.

Gaara menatap datar Kyuubi.

"Ikut denganku." Titah Gaara, "Kemana? Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu manusia" tolak Kyuubi yang kembali melangkah mencari ruang latihan klub teater.

"Ikut secara sukarela atau kupaksa" Gaara berucap dingin sambil menatap punggung yang tengah melangkah menjauh.

Kyuubi berhenti melangkah dan menatap Gaara.

"Sepertinya kamu bukan orang biasa"

Gaara bergedik bahu kemudian melangkah mendahului Kyuubi. Gaara menggiring Kyuubi jauh dari lingkungan sekolah.

"Tempat ini aman untuk kita berbicara." Gaara berhenti melangkah. Keduanya kini berada disebuah gedung kosong.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan manusia?" tanya Kyuubi malas.

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi jadi aku langsung pada intinya. Jauhi Uchiha Sasuke dan jadilah milik Danzo-sama" jawab Gaara tegas. Kyuubi hanya bisa ber-ha ria.

"Danzo-sama adalah president negara ini dan ia telah lama mencari makhluk seperti dirimu. Targetnya yang dulu adalah Kitsune namun sepertinya iblis manis itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba"

"Aku tidak tertarik" tolak Kyuubi langsung. Gaara menatap Kyuubi diam seolah menunggu Kyuubi untuk menjelaskan alasan ia menolak tawarannya barusan.

"Aku hanya mengikat kontrak dengan Sasuke dan tidak dengan yang lain" ulang Kyuubi.

"Hm,baiklah seperti nya memang harus dengan cara paksa"

**DEG.**

Gaara merubah dirinya menjadi sosok _Nocte Crush Creatura _dengan rambut merah maron yang mencuat dan mata emas dengan pupil berbentuk persegi berwarna hitam.

"Makhluk apa kau sebenarnya" ucap Kyuubi terkejut melihat perubahan pada tampilan Gaara.

**KLANG**

Ekor besi tajam Gaara mengarah menyerang Kyuubi dengan cepat Kyuubi melompat mundur dan berhasil selamat dari besi yang bisa meretakan lantai itu.

Mata emas Gaara menatap Kyuubi seolah seekor elang yang ingin menyantap mangsanya. Gaara menarik kembali ekor besi keperakannya. Tersenyum setan menatap keterkejutan raut Kyuubi.

"Hanya imitasi dari bangsa iblis" jawab Gaara datar.

**TAP**

Gaara bergerak maju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa mendarat tepat dihadapan Kyuubi mendadak,bahkan Kyuubi baru saja mengedipkan matanya saat Gaara sampai.

"A-Apa?" gumam Kyuubi terkejut. **GRAB**. Gaara mencengkram leher Kyuubi kuat.

'_sial disaat seperti ini kekuatan ku justru tidak ada'_ batin Kyuubi kesal karena kutukan Minato kekuatannya hanya sepertiga dari semula.

"Apa tujuan-_khehh_-kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuubi,ia berusaha mengendurkan cekikan Gaara yang memang kuat.

**SQUEZE**. Gaara mencekik semakin keras.

"Kami hanya menginginkan kekuatan kalian" jawab Gaara datar,ia tersenyum semakin lebar ketika melihat Kyuubi yang mulai kesulitan bernafas. Ternyata iblis dihadapannya terlalu lemah.

Kyuubi mengeram kesal.

"Lepas atau kuledakan tubuhmu" ucap Kyuubi dingin. Gaara menatap Kyuubi menantang.

'_dia meremehkan ku'_ batin Kyuubi kesal.

Cahaya biru terkumpul ditangan Kyuubi dan tepat saat Kyuubi akan menembakkannya Gaara melepaskan cekikannya.

Keduanya lantas memasang kuda-kuda bertarung kembali.

"Kalau kau memang ingin mati sekarang akan kukabulkan" ucap Kyuubi dingin.

Gaara hanya mendengus mendengar celoteh tidak berguna dari makhluk didepannya ini. Kyuubi merubah dirinya menjadi sosok iblis dengan sayap hitam kelam yang terpasang indah.

Dengan bodohnya disaat pertarungan seperti ini Gaara justru terpesona dengan makhluk didepannya.

Ini pertama kalinya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu Kyuubi memakai mode iblisnya. Rambut kemerahan lurus panjang melebihi pinggang tertiup angin pelan, mata Kyuubi berkilat tajam,dan sepasang sayap hitam Kyuubi terpasang pas memperindah sosok Kyuubi yang memang sudah indah dari sananya.

Kyuubi sendiri baru bisa mencapai mode iblis 5 tahun lalu dengan usahanya sendiri tanpa dibantu oleh siapa pun jadi Gaara lah orang pertama yang melihat hasil latihan Kyuubi.

**GREB.** Kyuubi menangkap kedua tangan Gaara dan memelintirnya kebelakang. **BUK.** Kemudian Kyuubi menjatuhkan Gaara membentur lantai gedung kosong itu keras.

"Kami iblis lebih kuat dari kalian manusia" Ucap Kyuubi pelan seolah berbisik.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba fokus dengan misi nya kali ini.

**KLANG**

Lagi-lagi Gaara mengunakan ekor besinya untuk menyerang Kyuubi. Namun Kyuubi berhasil menghindar lagi.

Kemudian kedua bertarung saling tendang dan pukul. Sekalipun Gaara lebih unggul karena adanya senjata tajam berupa ekornya itu tapi Kyuubi juga terlihat tidak kesulitan sama sekali menghadapi NCC dihadapannya.

'_Ini terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa Sasuke ngamuk lagi'_ batin Kyuubi yang mulai menghawatirkan dokumen yang ia janjikan untuk Sasuke.

Kyuubi membaca mantranya kemudian sebuah sulur yang terbuat dari bayangan Gaara mengikat kencang tubuh Gaara hingga tidak bisa bergerak satu senti pun.

"Apa ini?" gumam Gaara.

"Ini adalah kemampuan khusus ku bocah" jawab Kyuubi yang tengah tersenyum setan melihat Gaara yang tidak bisa bergerak.

**SRET.**

Sebuah pentagram kecil muncul dihadapan Kyuubi,perlahan iblis dengan sayap hitam itu menarik keluar sebuah pedang berwarna hitam kemerahan dari dalam pentagram. Dibagian tengah pedang terukir huruf-huruf yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh manusia.

"Ada harapan terakhir?" tanya Kyuubi merasa menang,ia bersiap menghunuskan pedang indah nya ditubuh Gaara.

Gaara mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya namun tidak bergerak.

"Tidak ada?" ulang Kyuubi. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuubi menghunuskan pedangnya kearah perut Gaara.

**CRASH**

Darah Gaara memuncrat keluar akibat pedang Kyuubi yang menembus hingga kebelakag tubuhnya.

Mulut Gaara memuntahkan Darah.

**SRET.** Kyuubi mencabut pedangnya dari Gaara lalu ia melepaskan sihir yang membelenggu tubuh Gaara. Gaara terjatuh menghantam lantai keras.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk main-main" ucap Kyuubi dingin. Sang iblis melangkah pergi sambil menjilat darah Gaara yang mengotori pedangnya.

"Kamu pikir ini berakhir?"

Kyuubi membalik tubuh cepat.

'_Di-dia berdiri kembali?'_ batin Kyuubi terkejut melihat Gaara yang mencoba bangkit.

Gaara mendongak menatap Kyuubi kosong.

Kyuubi bersiap dengan pedangnya dari segala yang akan dilakukan oleh musuhnya.

Terlihat Gaara menyeringai tajam. Menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan yang lapar.

"Aku butuh darah" gumam Gaara pelan, "Ha?" Kyuubi salah dengar atau apa tadi dia seolah mendengar orang yang didepannya itu menginginkan darah.

"I—ittai." Kyuubi meringis ketika tubuhnya menabrak lantai keras karena tiba-tiba Gaara menubruknya. Beruntung sayap hitamnya besar sehingga bisa sedikit menahan benturan kepalanya dari lantai.

**CRASH**

"Akh" Kyuubi kembali meringis ketika kuku Gaara yang tajam menggores kulit lehernya.

**BITE.** Gaara menggigit leher Kyuubi bringas menghisap setiap darah yang keluar.

"Akh!Lepas brengsek!" Kyuubi meraung kesal ia menjambak rambut merah maron panjang Gaara.

Gaara mencakar dada Kyuubi hingga kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuubi robek. Ia terus melukai Kyuubi.

'_dia gila. Dia gila. Minato-sama'_ batin Kyuubi yang ketakutan karena sejak tadi Gaara terus menggoreskan kuku tajamnya pada kulit Kyuubi dimanapun yang bisa dijangkau.

"Minggir" teriak Kyuubi. Ia menarik rambut dan menendang tubuh Gaara namun Gaara tidak bergeming. Semakin Gaara menghisap darah yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuubi semakin pula kekuatannya bertambah. Seolah virus-virus itu diberi vitamin yang membuat mereka berkembang pesat.

Gaara menangkap tangan Kyuubi yang terus meronta. Gaara menghentikan menghisap darah Kyuubi membiarkan cairan merah kental itu menuruni leher dan dada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terengah-engah kehabisan tenaga,bagaimana pun ia juga manusia. Kyuubi juga akan mengalami anemia jika kekurangan darah.

"Minggir" ucap Kyuubi lagi namun lebih pelan karena ia tengah lemas. Sungguh perubahan yang mendadak. Tadi ia yang meminpin pertarungan namun sekarang justru ia yang terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Darahmu manis"

Gaara mencengkram kedua tangan Kyuubi erat dan menaruhnya diatas kepala Kyuubi. Mata emas Gaara menelusuri lekukan tubuh Kyuubi. Dari wajah yang memerah dan berkeringat karena terlalu lelah serta darah yang membanjiri kemeja putih yang dikenakan Kyuubi. Lantas dengan satu tangannya Gaara merobek seluruh kemeja yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah itu.

"kalau kulihat kamu mirip dengan Kitsune. Manis " ucap Gaara sambil menjilat pipi Kyuubi. Kyuubi mencoba menghindar dengan menggerakan kepalanya tapi tetap saja Gaara menjilatinya.

"Le—lepas." Kyuubi sekali lagi mencoba meronta.

Apa-apaan ini posisi Kyuubi dan Gaara terlihat sangat intim. Kyuubi yang berdarah dan dalam keadaan telanjang dada sedangkan Gaara diatas tubuh Kyuubi tengah mengunci kedua tangan Kyuubi diatas kepala.

Gaara yang menyadari posisi ini tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Rasa hausnya tadi sudah hilang digantikan dengan rasa yang lain. Rasa ingin 'memakan' .

Sayap hitam Kyuubi tercemar dengan merahnya darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari luka cakar dan luka gigitan Gaara.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku" ucap Kyuubi dingin. Gaara menyeringai.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Gaara santai. Ia menatap tubuh Kyuubi yang putih namun tercemar oleh merah darah dan merah luka cakar kukunya.

**LICK. **

Mata Kyuubi melotot tidak percaya ketika lidah Gaara tiba-tiba menjilat nipplenya. "Ya!Apa yang kau lakukan!Minggir." teriak Kyuubi sewot.

Gaara menyeringai. Ia beralih menjilat luka dileher Kyuubi,kemudian menghisap kembali darah yang keluar.

"Akh!" lagi Kyuubi meringis kesakitan bahkan tubuhnya melengking keatas ketika Gaara menghisap kuat lehernya.

Gaara semakin mencengkram kedua tangan Kyuubi keras. Ia terus menjilati luka Kyuubi tidak peduli jika Kyuubi meringis perih.

"Ingin bersenang-senang?" tanya Gaara pada Kyuubi yang meringis perih.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab. Gaara langsung kembali menyerang nipple Kyuubi.

"Ah! Lepas brengsek. Aku tidak sudi disentuh olehmu" teriak Kyuubi kesal. Gaara tidak peduli ia hanya membalas dengan seringai.

"Mulai hari ini darahmu hanya milikku" klaim Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Sial darah siapa yang kau klaim,brengsek." Teriak Kyuubi lagi.

"Berisik" Ucap Gaara kesal dengan Kyuubi yang terus berteriak.

"nghh..mmmhh" Kyuubi berteriak kesal lagi namun tertahan karena Gaara menciumnya.

'_orang brengsek ini berani menciumku?' _batin Kyuubi semakin kesal.

Gaara terus mendominasi ciumannya.

"Menyingkir dari tubuh anakku" suara dingin dan mematikan terdengar tidak asing bagi Kyuubi dan Gaara.

"Kitsune." Gaara memanggil nama Kitsune yang tengah berdiri angkuh.

Rambut pirang panjang dan mata merah darah Kitsune merupakan hal yang melegakan bagi Kyuubi untuk melihatnya.

Kitsune hanya mengerakan satu jarinya lalu muncul cahaya hitam berbentuk bola (_mirip cero dalam Bleach)_ yang ditembak kemudian mengenai pundak Gaara. Kitsune menendang tubuh Gaara menjauh dari Kyuubi.

Kitsune mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi lalu membawa nya ala Bridal. Dengan segan Kyuubi menatap Kitsune.

"Kenapa kamu disini pak tua?" tanya Kyuubi sengak,udah ditolong malah menghina.

Kitsune hanya tersenyum tipis.

"He—hei kita mau kemana?!" teriak Kyuubi yang langsung dibawa oleh Kitsune terbang. Kitsune hanya menyeringai.

**************************** Farenheit ***************************

Sasuke mendecih kesal lantaran kerja Kyuubi yang lelet. Bukankah mengambil dokumen kesekolah itu paling lama hanya satu jam? Ini sudah 2 jam dan pelayannya itu tidak kunjung datang.

"Kenapa Sas?" Itachi yang sejak tadi mengawasi Sasuke yang terus mendecih kesal akhirnya bertanya.

"Kyuubi. Dia belum juga datang" jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Memangnya dia kemana?" tanya Itachi penasaran,ia juga heran kenapa pelayan baru Sasuke ini tidak terlihat padahal ia tadi hendak menemui Kyuubi. Padahal Itachi baru beberapa kali bertemu Kyuubi tapi rasanya Itachi seperti sudah dekat sekali dengan Kyuubi hiingga jika tidak bertemu ada perasaan janggal tersendiri.

"Kusuruh mengambil dokumen disekolah sejak dua jam lalu tapi belum muncul juga,dasar lelet" oceh Sasuke kesal.

Itachi menaikan alis matanya merasa ada yang janggal. Kenapa hanya untuk mengambil dokumen bisa selama itu?

**TING TONG**

Bel rumah kediaman Hatake berbunyi.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada anikinya. Itachi hanya menggedik bahu tidak tahu.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul sang pemilik rumah bersama wanita cantik berambut merah panjang.

"Dia mencari mu Sasuke" ucap Kakashi sambil melirik kearah wanita cantik disampingnya. Sasuke menatap heran wanita yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Kushina. Aku datang kemari untuk membicarakan hal penting dengan anda Uchiha-san. Ini mengenai Kitsune dan Minato" ucap wanita cantik itu sekalian menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

Mendengar nama Kitsune disebut Sasuke langsung tertarik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Bolehkah saya duduk?" tanya Kushina yang masih bediri didepan pintu lab. Kakashi sebagai tuan rumah menggaruk kepalanya pelan, "tentu saja." Jawab Kakashi kikuk.

Kushina masuk dan menduduki sofa diruangan itu. Itachi,Sasuke,Kakashi berdiri didepan Kushina seolah akan mengintrogasi seseorang.

"Aku ingin anda membunuh Minato" Ucapan Kushina barusan membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Minato adalah ancaman untuk kami,dan anda lah yang dapat kami harapkan untuk menyelamatkan kami dari kehancuran"

"kami?" tanya Sasuke bingung dengan penggunaan kata ganti orang jamak yang baru digunakan wanita bernama Kushina itu,bukankah dia sendirian lantas mengapa mengunakan kata 'kami' ?

"Aku adalah seorang dewa sama halnya dengan Minato"

"Dewa?"

"Kami manusia dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa dan diberkati umur yang panjang. Aku tahu pembicaraan ini mungkin tidak masuk akal,tapi aku akan tunjukan sesuatu pada kalian"

Setelah ucapan Kushina barusan tiba-tiba ruangan lab itu bercahaya terang hingga menyilaukan mata Kakashi,Itachi,dan Sasuke.

Lama kelamaan cahaya terang itu mulai kembali normal. Ketiga manusia itu berkedip membiasakan dengan cahaya.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sasuke bingung ketika dirinya dan dua temannya itu berada pada dunia yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Dimana banyak pohon apel besar berdiri kokoh,taman bunga,dan segala yang terlihat adalah rumput yang terlihat asri.

"Ini adalah dimensi . Aku membawa kalian bertiga menjelajah masa lalu yang terlihat olehku" jelas Kushina. Rupanya Kushina membawa ketiga manusia ini menjelajah masa lalu dimana Minato muncul _(Seperti di flashback chap kemarin)._

***************************** Farenheit **************************

Minato tengah merebahkan dirinya didalam kolam hangat khusus miliknya. Kolam yang sangat luas dan elegan.

Sudah lumayan lama tubuhnya tidak digerakan hingga menimbulkan sedikit kekakuan jadilah ia merendam diri diair hangat untuk merileks-an tubuhnya.

Minato menutup mata menikmati kepulan air hangat yang menerpa wajahnya.

**KNOCK. BLAM**

Terdengar pintu ruangan yang terbuka dan menutup,tanpa membuka matapun Minato sudah tahu jika yang masuk adalah Kitsune karna tak ada yang berani masuk keruangan ini selain Kitsune.

"Ke—kenapa kita kesi..." **BYUR.** Kyuubi belum selesai protes tapi tubuhnya sudah dilempar oleh Kitsune masuk kedalam kolam yang hangat.

"Aduh" ringis Kyuubi kesakitan karena luka nya terasa seperti diiris-iris oleh air hangat yang mengenai leher dan tubuhnya.

Minato sedikitpun tidak membuka matanya. Dari suara tadi ia tahu Kyuubi lah yang dibawa oleh Kitsune.

"Mi—Minato sama" gumam Kyuubi kaget ketika ia mendapati Minato yang tengah berendam disebrang dirinya. Wajah Kyuubi memerah melihat betapa mulusnya tubuh Minato yang tidak berbalut benang sedikitpun.

Kitsune melepaskan semua pakaiannya bermaksud ikut menikmati acara berendam ini.

Kyuubi membalik diri untuk beranjak pergi namun ia tidak bisa bergerak ketika Kitsune menarik tangannya.

"Lepas" ujar Kyuubi dingin. Kitsune hanya mencengkram lengan Kyuubi keras dalam diam tidak berucap apapun.

"Kyuubi" suara tegas milik Minato membuat Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya.

Minato membuka mata dan menatap Kyuubi datar. Ia menatap Kyuubi seksama.

"Kau sudah memiliki sayap? Hm baguslah sosokmu jadi terlihat semakin indah" ucap Minato datar namun mampu membuat Kyuubi merona karena pujiannya.

Minato mengerakan tangannya membuat isyarat agar Kyuubi mendekat. Kitsune melepaskan lengan Kyuubi dan membiarkan Kyuubi berjalan mendekati Minato.

Minato menarik kedua tangan Kyuubi hingga Kyuubi terjatuh dan menghantam dadanya.

Dengan wajah yang merah padam Kyuubi menopang dirinya dengan menyentuh dada Minato. Kyuubi menatap mata biru Minato yang menatapnya datar.

"Kamu terluka Kyuu?" tanya Minato yang melihat darah segar kembali keluar dari leher Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan.

"Biar kuobati" Minato menarik belakang kepala Kyuubi dan langsung menjilati luka dileher Kyuubi. "Ngghh" Kyuubi mengeram pelan ketika lidah Minato menjilat sensual lehernya. Kedua tangan Kyuubi mendorong pelan dada Minato.

Minato menangkap kedua tangan Kyuubi lalu kembali menjilati luka Kyuubi. Kyuubi terus mengeram geli.

Perlahan luka robek dileher Kyuubi menutup sempurna. Setelah luka itu menutup Minato mencium bibir Kyuubi.

Kyuubi membelalak. Ia terkejut karena Minato mencium dirinya. Wajah Kyuubi sontak merah padam kembali, selama ini Kyuubi selalu mengagumi Minato namun Minato hanya peduli pada Kitsune tapi sekarang orang yang ia kagumi sedang mencium bibirnya.

"Nggh" Kyuubi menggeliat ketika ia sadar jika dibelakangnya Kitsune tengah mencoba melepas celana nya. Kyuubi mencoba meronta tapi tangan Minato masih setia mengunci kedua tangannya.

Kyuubi semakin melotot horor ketika celana hitamnya sudah terlepas.

"Ngggh" Kyuubi meronta dilepas tapi Minato tidak peduli dan tetap mencumbu Kyuubi.

Tangan Kitsune menjelajahi tubuh depan Kyuubi,menyentuh sensual sembari memberi kecupan dikedua oundak Kyuubi.

"Minato-sama dia anakku kurasa dia juga bisa melahirkan anakmu" ucap Kitsune pada Minato. Minato menghentikan ciumannya dan menjilat lidahnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula Kyuubi cukup kuat" jawab Minato sambil menyeringai.

Kyuubi merasakan firasat buruk. Ia kembali minta dilepaskan. Ia menggerakkan sayap hitam besarnya namun dengan sedikit sihir Kitsune mampu merubah Kyuubi kembali menjadi sosok Kyuubi yang semula.

"A—Ayah" untuk pertama kalinya Kyuubi mau kembali memanggil Kitsune sebagai ayahnya. Kyuubi menatap harap Kitsune agar melepaskannya namun Kitsune hanya menatap datar.

"He—Hei!" ucap Kyuubi kaget ketika tangan Kitsune menyentuh nipple.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Akhirnya dilanjut juga.. thanks yang ngedukung cerita ini ^^ terutama Devilojoshi yang sudah membujuk*baca menyeret* saya XD bahkan di facebook pun kita berdebat seperti orang gila XD

Thanks untuk semua yang review ^^

REVIEW please


End file.
